Winchester Garage and Singer Salvage
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: Sequel to Dean's Idea of Romance and Winchester Love. Everyone is living at Bobby's and the romance and drama continues. Please leave comments, they make my day! The story is now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Sam heard Abby retching in the bathroom again. He got up, half-asleep, and stumbled in there. Abby had an arm resting across the toilet and her head resting on that. Sam knew the pose well, from when he or Dean had self-induced it.

"Abby," he kept his voice quiet so he wouldn't startle her. "How are you doing?" Stupid question to ask someone with their head hanging in the toilet but what could he say? I promise to never as much as touch you so that this doesn't happen again? Somewhere in his sleepy brain, he knew that was not the right thing to say.

"Ugh," was all Abby said.

Sam knelt down by her and rubbed her back. "I wish I could make you better." Sam felt helpless. "Let me get you some water." The words were barely out of his mouth when Abby started to dry heave, so he held her hair back while he rubbed her back and prayed it would be over soon. Abby was a small girl to start with, and losing weight instead of gaining. The doctor had said it was okay, common actually, in the first few months. But, the doctor's words didn't make him feel better. Especially as he sat on the bathroom floor.

When Abby stopped heaving, Sam got a glass of water so she could rinse her mouth out. "I'm so tired," she whispered as she handed the glass back.

"I know you are," Sam said as he got a washcloth wet and put some hand soap on it. He came back and wiped away the mess that has gotten in her hair before he had come in. That done, he got another washcloth, this one cool, and he lovingly wiped her face and neck off. Abby had told him before that it felt good when he ran a cool washcloth over her face and neck. So he did it every time.

"I've got ya, honey," Sam carefully picked Abby up and carried her back to bed. Her bedside stash of crackers, flat soda and water was running low, so he refilled them. He was glad their room had a door directly to the kitchen and directly to the bathroom.

Sam slipped back into bed and Abby rested her head on his chest. "How long is it going to be like this?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe we should call the doctor tomorrow."

"It's Saturday tomorrow," Abby mumbled. "He won't be in. Besides, I have to work."

"You can call in sick," Sam told her.

"Maybe," Abby was stubborn about her job at the store in town. She loved it there. She was only part-time because she was pregnant, but her sister Tasha worked there full-time. "I think I'll have to call in sick."

While Sam was happy to be able to take care of her the next day, it also worried him. Abby had to be so sick that she couldn't drag herself to work before she'd call in sick. She usually went. Hell or high water.

Sam tried not to think about it too much as Abby laid asleep in his arms. Seeing her resting, feeling her little body against his, put him back to sleep.

Sam pulled himself out of bed when he heard commotion that was most likely breakfast. He walked into the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes.

"You look like hell," Dean greeted him with a smile.

Sam ignored him.

"How is Abby doing?" Kylee asked.

"She was up twice during the night. She said she'll call in sick today, so she's feeling pretty bad," Sam told them.

"There's more," Dean said. He knew Sam all too well. "What's the rest of it?"

"She's so light when I carry her back to bed. I'm nervous about the weight she's lost."

"You need to carry her?" Bobby asked. "Not just help her back to bed, but carry her?"

"Yeah, I carry her. Why?" Sam was confused.

"I know women get sick but having to be carried sounds a little extreme," Bobby continued. "Is she staying hydrated?"

"I don't know. Everything she gets down comes back up," Sam's heart was starting to beat faster as Bobby questioned him.

"Pinch the skin on the back of her hand and see if it 'tents' up," Bobby explained. "Go, now. I'll call the store for her."

Sam slipped back into the bedroom and Abby had moved slightly. He pinched he skin on the back of her hand and it stayed stuck. "Sam?" Abby was starting to wake up.

"Just rest, honey," Sam pulled the covers over her. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Did you call the store?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Yep. They said it was no big deal. How's Abby?"

"She's tenting. Where do we bring her to?" Sam was trying not to panic.

"Hospital," was all Bobby said.

"I'll help you get her ready," Tasha headed into the bedroom and Kylee followed.

Dean followed Sam as he was getting dressed. "It is going to be okay, Sammy. They'll be able to give her some fluids, check on the baby, and have her feeling better."

"You'll know how hard it is to stay calm when it is your wife who is pregnant."

Dean smirked, "Yeah. We're planning on rugrats later on."

"Great. Then I'll tell you that you look like hell in the morning."

"Sorry about that, Sam. Just call us from the hospital so we know how you're all doing."

Sam nodded and walked back into the bedroom. Kylee and Tasha had done their best to get Abby ready to go. They got a clean nightgown on her, socks and slip on shoes. Bobby knocked at the door. "I have the car pulled up to give you two a ride."

Kylee told Abby that she hoped they could make her feel better. Tasha gave her a kiss and said she'd call to check in on her. Sam picked her up and Dean grabbed a couple blankets as he followed Sam outside.

Bobby was holding the passenger door of his car open. Bobby took Abby from Sam so that he could slide in the backseat. "It's okay, darlin'," he told Abby. "We're taking you to the hospital and getting some answers."

After Sam had Abby settled in his lap, Dean handed him the blankets. Tasha and Kylee came out of the house with a bottle of water and a bucket. "Thanks, girls," Bobby said as he put them in the front seat with him.

Dean, Kylee and Tasha stood there and watched Bobby's car disappear. There was nothing they could do but wait.

They pulled into the emergency room and Bobby went in to get a nurse. Sam was able to go back with Abby but Bobby stayed in the waiting room.

They started her on an IV and gave her some medication for nausea through it. She started to drift off to sleep and Sam fell asleep, too. He was sitting in the chair with his head resting on his hand that held hers. The beeping of the IV woke Sam up. He was surprised to find Bobby sitting in a chair on the other side of Abby's bed.

"I sweet talked the nurse into letting me come back," he told Sam. "I thought you might want to grab something to eat since you didn't get any breakfast this morning."

"I don't want to be gone too long," Sam replied.

"I'll be here," Bobby assured him. "You need a small break. Just pick something up and bring it back. I'll still be here."

Sam nodded. "I sure could use some food. I'll let the nurse know about empty IV on my way out." Sam kissed Abby's forehead and tried to close the door silently.

Not much had changed by the time Sam came back. "They're going to do an ultrasound to check on the baby," Bobby told him. "I'll just go back to the waiting room when they do that."

"Abby might say it'll be okay if you stay," Sam told him. "Have you ever seen one?"

Bobby shook his head.

"Then don't go flying out the door too fast. They are awesome to see."

When the technician came in with the ultrasound machine, Abby wanted Bobby to stay. Bobby just stared at the screen, finding it hard to believe he was seeing Abby's unborn baby. Sam was grinning from ear to ear. Abby remembered to ask if they could print a picture for her. The baby was fine.

The doctor gave Abby a prescription for some anti-nausea medication and said her regular doctor would be able to approve any refills. If her regular doctor didn't, she just needed to call the emergency room and they'd approve them. The ER doctor couldn't believe that Abby's regular doctor had let her suffer so much. He also gave them a couple names of OB/GYNs that he said he's recommend.

They all felt much better leaving than when they had left that morning. Bobby had called home to let them know that all was okay. He was even able to reach Tasha before she left for work.

Lying in bed that night, Dean asked Kylee when she wanted kids.

"When you grow up," she replied laughing.

"Haha," Dean smiled. "I'm serious."

"I don't know. Why? Are we in a hurry?"

Dean shrugged. "I was just thinking that Sammy's baby could use a cousin."

"Let's wait until their baby is born before we start making baby plans. Today scared me when Abby had to go in."

"Me, too," Dean admitted. "Of course I could not tell Sam that. I kept telling him that it was all going to be okay while he was getting ready to leave for the hospital."

"That's because you're a wonderful big brother," Kylee kissed him.

"Hmm," Dean replied. "Does that mean I get to try to be a wonderful dad in a year or so?"

"We'll see," Kylee blushed.

"Now you're bashful," Dean started to laugh. "You weren't bashful when it was just the two of us when we were dating. Now we're married and you turn bashful on me."

Kylee turned redder. "It's just not something we talked about much in our family."

"There's lots of things your family didn't talk about," Dean told her. "Besides, this is just you and me. After all the different ways we've been intimate, you get hung up on something as natural as having a baby?"

"Are you trying to see how red you can make me or what?" Kylee asked.

"I didn't think you'd be so embarrassed talking about a baby," Dean told her as she snuggled back into him. "We talked about kids before and you wanted them."

"I love kids, especially babies."

"That's convenient since that's the way kids usually start," Dean smiled. "What has you worried about it now?"

"Watching Abby, most of all," Kylee said.

"How she is when she is pregnant could be totally different than how you'd be when you were pregnant."

"I know. But do we really want to chance it?" Kylee moved so she was facing Dean. "Do you want to be up at night with me like Sam is with Abby?"

"You know how sound I sleep at night," Dean smirked.

"Dean!"

"I'm in this for the long run, Kylee. It doesn't matter if it's morning sickness or the flu, I'll be there."

Kylee was silent.

"Did you think I'd just leave you alone when you needed me?" Dean asked.

"I know how hunting is," Kylee replied.

"There are three hunters in this house. Only two need to be gone at a time," Dean explained. "You know that if you got sick and I wasn't here, Bobby or Sam would take care of you. You know what a softie Sammy is, and Bobby is the same way. He's a damn good hunter, but he has a very protective and caring streak when it comes to kids or women. Maybe you just haven't seen that part of him yet. He took good care of me and Sammy."

"I know," Kyle said. "Maybe I'm just too tired for baby talk tonight."

"Okay, Kylee," Dean gave her a soft kiss. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I will," Kylee whispered. "I'm enjoying having you all to myself right now."

"I know the feeling," Dean smiled as he agreed.

Before long, they were asleep. Both of them dreaming about babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby smiled as he heard raised voiced from upstairs. Kylee and Dean were arguing. Bobby didn't have a clue what it was about but he was sure Dean was the one in the wrong. That was just how those things worked.

Dean married himself a spitfire with a soft heart. Bobby doubted that Dean thought about how much they might clash before they got married. He just loved the girl too much. She was a good gal, Bobby thought she was a darlin'. Dean was the one who had to handle the spitfire side of her, though.

Sam stepped into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"How's Abby doing?" Bobby asked as he continued to fry the bacon.

"Not bad," Sam replied. "She was restless but not sick. I'm hopeful that the new medicine will work."

"Me, too," Bobby agreed. "I'd like to see some weight on that girl."

"Yep," Sam smiled as he grabbed the dishes to set the table. "Have they been at it long?" He motioned up the stairs.

"I'd Say Kylee has quite a bit left in her," Bobby said. "You know your brother. He probably deserves it."

Sam nodded.

"Morning," Tasha greeted them as she came down the stairs.

"Morning," Bobby and Sam replied at the same time.

"You guys practice that?" Tasha smiled.

"No," Bobby put some bacon on a plate. "Any guess when the others will be coming down?"

Tasha shrugged. "Something about dirty underwear on the doorknob."

"That's good for at least another fifteen minutes," Sam piped in. "It's so gross when he does that."

"I didn't need to know," Bobby shook his head.

Tasha laughed.

While the three of them were eating, Dean and Kylee came downstairs, no evidence at all of their little tiff. They greeted them, grabbed their breakfast, and sat down.

"How's Abby?" Tasha asked Sam when they were clearing their plates.

"Good," Sam replied. "Tired, but not sick."

"Tell me when she's up so we can visit."

"Sure. How are you doing?" Sam was surprised at how easily she had adapted to life at Bobby's after what she'd been through.

"I love my new life," Tasha's smile could have lit up the darkest day. "I have my sister back, a new family that really does care about me, and a job that I like."

"That's great. I know Abby loves having you here."

"I'm just so glad she sent you guys after me," Tasha blushed. "Now I can live free of my father's, um, demands."

"His demands had nothing to do with you," Sam told her. "H's sick or evil or both. He was supposed to be protecting you. He failed miserably. It has no reflection on you or who you are."

Tasha nodded.

"Really," Sam smiled at her, "it doesn't. You are a bright, caring and smart woman."

Tasha gave him a hug.

Dean walked over to where they were in the kitchen. "If we're switching spouses, I'd like a change mine for the day," he kept his voice down so Kylee wouldn't hear.

"Hanging your underwear on the doorknob is so gross," Sam replied loud enough for Kylee to hear. Dean tried to shush him.

"Dean!" Kylee called from the table where she and Bobby were still eating. "What are you saying about me?"

"Nothing, honey," Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "Just advising Sam not to do what I did," Dean turned to go back to the table.

Abby opened up the bedroom door. "Am I missing out on something?"

Sam shook his head. "How are you feeling?"

Abby shrugged.

"Hungry?" Sam sounded hopeful.

"No," she made a sour face.

"Good," Tasha jumped in. "Then we can visit," she ushered Abby back into her room.

Dean and Kylee went outside and got to work. Business for the garage was slow but they worked on vehicles in the scrap yard to get them running in their downtime. They were working on getting the one building cleared to work in over the winter. Bobby tended to be a packrat and he'd had years to collect various items to put in there.

Sam sat with Bobby in the kitchen for awhile. "How's life been treating you?" Sam asked.

"Can't complain," Bobby answered. "How do you feel about being a daddy?"

"A little nervous," Sam admitted. "I wonder if I'll do the job good enough."

"It's a lifestyle," Bobby corrected him. ""All you have to do is love the baby and you will be fine."

"Do they come with instructions?" Sam smiled.

"Don't we wish," Bobby smiled. "I took care of you and Dean and wished for instructions or guidance, too. It was the simple things that just came naturally -- when you needed a hug, when you needed a good talking to and when to let it slide. Those decisions are made by your heart. You'll have no problem with those. It's the practical ones that kept me on my toes. How to get Dean to eat his vegetables, how to teach you to read, things like that."

"Dean still won't eat vegetables but I love to read," Sam told him.

"See? I got it half right," Bobby said. "But, I don't think I did permanent damage to you kids. It wasn't like I'd ever done that before."

"You got one hell of a crash course with having Dean at age five," Sam laughed. "You swam instead of sinking, though."

"So will you," Bobby assured him.

Sam smiled. "You think so? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you," Bobby looked him in the eye. "I know how much you love Abby and I know that you have a soft heart."

"Will you be open for questions if I get stumped?"

"Anytime," Bobby replied. "That's how it's always been and it won't change now."

Sam was relieved.

"Are you scheduled today?" Tasha asked Abby.

"Yeah. I think I ride in with you and then Sam will pick me up."

"Are you up to it?"

Abby nodded. "I feel much better since I've been able to keep food down.

"I bet," Tasha laughed so Abby did, too. It felt good to laugh, it made the worries slip away.

Tasha spent most of her time wherever Abby was. She doted on her big sister, pampering her though her pregnancy. Tasha still thought back to the babies she'd been forced to abort. She didn't bring it up to anyone. She kept it to herself.

"So are we speaking?" Dean asked after about an hour of working where the only words exchanged were work-related.

"I suppose," Kylee came around the corner with the tool Dean had asked her for.

Dean took the tool, set it down and grabbed Kylee quickly before she could walk away. Just the look in Dean's eyes was Kylee's undoing, but she didn't tell Dean that.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked her and then kissed her before she could answer.

"Enough to take care of your dirty underwear?" she smiled.

"More."

"Wow. More than being able to leave your dirty underwear lying around. That's a lot," Kylee giggled.

Dean held her close and hushed her with long, lingering kisses that took her breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was so excited when Sam picked her up from work. "Guess what?" she asked as her eyes sparkled. "Tasha has a date!"

Sam opened the car door for her. "Really? I didn't know she was looking."

"She wasn't," Abby replied as she eased herself into the car. "That's what makes it so great."

Sam shut her door and got in, "So what's this guy like?"

"His name is Danny. He works at the store. He must be in his mid-twenties. He's quiet and seems sweet."

Sam nodded as he drove home. "What does Tasha think about him?"

"I don't know. She didn't say much. They're going to a movie on Saturday night."

"Which movie?"

"He said she could pick."

"Very gentlemanly of him," Sam smiled. "I hope they have a great time."

"Me, too. I'm so excited and I'm not even the one going out."

Sam smiled at her. "That's just because you care."

Abby smiled back.

All three of the mechanics were outside when they got home. That wasn't a good sign. Dean only got Bobby if there was something he couldn't fix. Kylee had the new techniques and Dean had old-fashioned trial and error education. They got Bobby when they also needed someone with years more of experience.

"Hey, guys," Sam walked up to where they were gathered around the hood of a car. "Problem car?"

Bobby shot a look at him.

Dean said, "Sam, just don't. We don't need any of your crap right now."

Sam put both hands up, "I wasn't starting anything. Just checking in to see if you guys need anything from inside, like a drink or something."

"I could use a Coke," Kylee replied with a smile.

"Dean? Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Coffee sounds good," Bobby didn't even look up.

"Coffee for me, too," Dean sighed. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem."

Sam got inside and Abby was already lying down. "Long day at work. Want to join me?" She patted the bed next to her.

"Very tempting," Sam smiled lovingly at her. "I'll join you in a few minutes. I told the crew I'd bring out drinks."

She nodded as she laid back down. "See you soon." Sam thought she might be asleep before he made it back.

They moved away from the car when they saw Sam approaching. He had two cups of coffee in his hands and a Coke held between his arm and his side.

They mumbled their thanks as they moved away from the car to their chairs.

"It might go better after the break," Bobby told them.

"I'd rather have it done," Dean complained.

"Are you the same kid that used to beg me to tinker on cars, even when they were beyond repair?" Bobby asked.

"Why are we fixing this one, Bobby? Can't we pick another one from the yard?"

"And admit defeat?" Bobby laughed. "I don't think so."

Dean just shook his head.

Kylee didn't say much from where she sat and downed her Coke. She had opinions when it was just her and Dean working but when Bobby came out, she kept quiet and learned.

"How's Abby doing?" Kylee asked.

"Tired," Sam replied. "She's probably already asleep. She wanted me to rest by her."

Bobby just smiled, remembering lazy afternoons with Loretta when they were pregnant.

"Better get in there, then," Dean's voice broke through Bobby's thoughts. "Hate to have her hormones change and she comes flying out here in a tizzy."

"That's uncalled for, Dean," Kylee jumped in. "The worst she's ever done to you was to start crying over some comment you made."

"It was funny!" Dean defended himself.

"Not to her," Kylee said.

"Great. Now I can't even talk to people." Dean was getting worked up. "No one thinks I'm funny anymore. I have to walk on eggshells around Princess in there and now I can't even fix a damn car! I can't please anyone. I'm out of here." He stomped over to the Impala and raced out of the driveway, kicking up dust.

Bobby, Kylee and Sam just watched him go.

"I'm going back inside," Sam excused himself.

"Dean was just blowing off steam," Bobby told him. "Abby isn't acting any different than other expectant mothers. He'll be better when he comes back. You'll see."

Sam just shrugged it off as he walked to the house.

"Should be try tackling this car here, Kylee?"

"Sure," Kylee stood up as she looked down the driveway.

"This might just be too close quarters for Dean. He'll just flow off some steam and come back."

"That's still no excuse for his behavior," Kylee sighed.

Bobby couldn't disagree.

Dean drove a mile or so down the road before he stopped. He wasn't headed toward town, not that he wanted to go there. He was headed the way they used to take when they'd leave Bobby's to go on a hunt.

He missed the him he and Sam had spent together on the road. He missed the freedom. He was still glad he married Kylee, he knew he'd never find another girl like her. Sam seemed so content with Abby and their baby. It irked Dean that Sam had settled into the domesticated life so easily and didn't seem to want to roam anymore. Maybe Bobby could find them a hunt. Something close where they wouldn't be gone too long.

He needed to go. Working and living at the same place was talking its toll.

He drove around aimlessly for awhile, cooling off and coming up with a good way to convince Sam to go.

Sam got to the bedroom and carefully shut the door. Like he'd expected, Abby was already asleep. Sam silently slipped in beside her, cradling her with one arm through around Abby's waist.

"Sam?" Abby's voice was quiet as she scooted back to get closer to his body.

"Shh," he ran his fingers through her hair. "Just rest." Then, he leaned forward, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Abby smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

Bobby's head popped out from under the hood when he heard the familiar engine. "Look who's back."

When Dean came up to them, he said, "I just needed some time away."

"I get you," Bobby told him. "Understand, even. But you need to apologize to Sam for referring to his wife as a princess. That wasn't right."

"I know. I regretted it as soon as I said it." Dean changed the topic. "How's the car?"

"We got past our main issue and can concentrate on the smaller ones now," Bobby wiped his hands off. "I'm going in. I'll leave the rest to you guys."

"Thanks, Bobby," Kylee called after him. Bobby just waved like it was nothing and didn't even look back.

Dean stepped closer to Kylee and assessed the car situation. "What were you working on?" he asked her.

"Trying to figure you out," Kylee didn't even look at him. "You know, why you took off like that, why you would say such things about Abby, what took you so long to get back."

Dean nodded. "You were a busy woman."

"You keep me that way," she told him. "And just after you were trying to convince me that we should have a baby."

"We should."

"Not after how you've reacted to Abby's pregnancy," Kylee's voice was sharp. "There is absolutely no way I am ever going to let you refer to me as a princess because my hormones take over."

"I told you that I regretted saying that. I am going to apologize to Sam."

"That's not the point, Dean," Kylee sounded exhausted. "Your lack of patience, how irritated you get, the fact that you just take off instead of telling me what is going on. I can't trust you to be there for me, Dean. I can't have a serious baby conversation with you until I can trust you."

"You can trust me."

"Not the 'we're having a baby' kind of trust," Kylee sighed. "Consider the matter closed for now."

Dean looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "I'd like talk more about having a baby, just for the record.' He was quiet for a minute. "But I've got something to tell you that you're not going to be happy to hear. I am going to ask Bobby to find a hunt for Sam and I."

"Why?"

"I'm restless. I need to go on one short hunt and then I'll be fine."

"And you think Sam is just going to go along with this?" Kylee was surprised at what he'd said. "Did he already say he'd go?"

"I haven't asked him yet." Dean glanced at his boots and then looked Kylee in the eye. "If I tell him I need him to go, he'll go."

Kylee just shook her head, set down the tool she'd been holding and walked past Dean to go inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby startled at the sound of the door slamming shut. "Kylee," Bobby was shocked at how Kylee looked. "Are you okay?"

"Ask Dean!" she went straight upstairs.

Bobby shrugged and took a deep breath. Apparently that drive didn't help Dean like Bobby thought it would.

Dean came in and it was quieter than Kylee's entrance. "Hey, Bobby."

Bobby nodded.

"I have something to ask you."

"Kylee is upstairs, Dean."

"That's not--I mean, I figured that." Dean sighed. "I need you to find a hunt for me and Sam."

"What?"

"You heard me, Bobby. Something close so we're not gone long. I just need to go for a hunt."

"I don't think Sam's going to go," Bobby told him. "I could go with you, though."

"Thanks, Bobby, but no. I miss the times Sam and I had on the road. I miss the connection that we are slowly losing."

"Dean," Bobby leaned forward, "you can't go back in time. Sam had a hard time when Kylee came into the picture. It was second nature for him to be taking care of you when you were wounded. It was difficult for him to let Kylee care for you instead of him. He had to accept that he had to adjust to his new position in your life. Now, Sam had Abby and they're expecting. Maybe you need to accept your new position in his life."

"Sam will go hunting with me if you'll watch over Abby."

"I'll never stop watching over all of you because you are my family," Bobby replied. "Don't be upset with Sam if he refuses to go. He never had the drive to hunt like you do."

"But you'll look for a hunt for us?"

"If Sam agrees to go, I'll start looking. Maybe we could get a monitor to put in Abby's room in case she needs something. We'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to convince Sam. And, there is the little matter of your wife upstairs."

"I know," Dean ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up terribly. "Any advice you can give me?"

"Nope, Dean. You got into this on your own, you can get out of it on your own."

"I guess," Dean sighed. "I think I'll let Kylee cool for awhile longer. I'll go talk to Sam first. Where is he?"

"Resting with princess," Bobby reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Dean replied. "I have to do that, too."

Bobby chuckled.

Dean listened at Sam and Abby's door and didn't hear anything. He turned the knob slowly, opening the door to see them both asleep. He crept to Sam and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Wha?" Sam was trying to get his eyes fully open as he turned to whoever had tapped his shoulder.

"It's me," Dean told him. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

"It's important, Sam."

"Okay. Meet you in the kitchen."

Dean stepped quietly into the kitchen.

Abby stirred when she heard voices.

"It's fine, honey," Sam whispered. "Dean just wants to talk. I'll be back in soon."

"Love you," she mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, too, Abby," he kissed her as he tucked the blanket around her sleeping body.

Sam stretched as he got out of bed and made his way to the door.

"What's up, Dean?"

"I've asked Bobby to find a hunt for us," Dean informed him.

"Why?"

"Because I feel the need to be on the road, Sam. Don't you feel it?"

Sam shook his head. "What about Abby?"

"I'm sorry that I referred to her the way I did, that was way out of line. Bobby has said that he would watch out for Abby. He was thinking of getting a monitor to put in here by her in case she needed anything."

"Whoa. You talked to Bobby first?"

"Yeah. I needed to know if he would find us a nearby hunt."

"And I'm just supposed to leave Abby?"

"Come on, Sam. You know Bobby will take good care of her."

"But, I'm her husband, Dean. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of her."

"It will just be for a little bit."

"I'll have to talk to Abby when she gets up," Sam told him. "And, I'll have to talk to Bobby first."

"Okay," Dean replied. "You can go talk to Bobby while I go see if Kylee's locked me out or not."

"So that's how she took it," Sam smiled. "You'd better hurry, score some brownie points for being quick to apologize, or whatever."

Dean just laughed as he bounded up the stairs.

"Bobby."

"Hey, Sam. I figured you'd be coming to talk to me."

"Yeah," Sam laughed a little. "I guess so."

"I won't look for a hunt if you don't want to go," Bobby told him. "I made that clear to Dean. If you don't want to go, I won't even search for one."

"I'm going to talk to Abby when she wakes up. Dean said you might hook up a monitor so that you could hear if she needed anything?"

"I've seen those danged baby monitors on television. Looks like it could stay in her room and I could carry the receiving end with me. It wouldn't be a problem, Sam. Abby would be in good hands."

"I know," Sam shifted in his chair. "I just feel the itch to go hunting, too. Just me and Dean on the road, classic rock and greasy burgers. Is it wrong for me to want that for just a little while?"

"Depends. If one hunt will settle you down for being a dad, it's okay. If you're going to keep taking off and missing parts of your child's life, well, you know the answer to that."

Sam nodded. "I just need some time with just me and Dean. I miss that."

"He said as much, too," Bobby told him. "You both live in the same house. It isn't like you never get to see each other. You just need to make plans for a guys' night out and stick to it.. That might help."

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll let you know what Abby and I decide. I'd better get back in there. I told her I wouldn't be gone long."

"It's the little moments that make up a lifetime, Sam. Like this time you spend with Abby."

Sam smiled as he left the room.

Dean tried the knob. Locked. "Kylee?" he leaned his forehead against the door. "Let me in, baby, so we can talk."

No response.

"Kylee?" he tried again.

Silence.

Dean fished a paper clip out of his pocket and sprung the lock on the doorknob. Kylee was asleep on the bed. Dean looked closer at her and saw the marks where tears had stained her cheeks. The tissue box was almost empty. Dean felt like an awful husband. He got out of his dirty clothes and slipped into bed beside her. Their talk could wait. Kylee had apparently worn herself out. Before long he was also asleep.

The only one awake in the house was Bobby. He knew the boys missed their time together and being as convincing as they were, they'd probably get their wish and be able to go. So, he started searching for a hunt, nothing too hard because they were a little rusty, and nothing too far away because they were needed at home. Surprisingly, he found one. Now he just had to wait to see if they were going to go.

He turned off his computer and decided to rest on the couch. No point in making dinner because he didn't know when the others would wake up and he wasn't hungry yet. He pulled the afghan down over him and drifted away.

Abby stirred and stretched in Sam's arms.

"How'd you sleep?" the way he asked her, she knew he'd been watching her sleep.

"Good. How about you?"

"I wasn't tired. I just wanted to be next to you."

Abby smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam kissed her. Abby saw a look cross Sam's face and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Sam. What is it?"

"Hmm?"

"I saw that look. What's going on?"

"Dean's asked me to go on a hunt with him."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. I wanted to talk to you before I gave him an answer."

Abby let out a long breath.

"You okay with discussing this now? Or should I just tell Dean 'no'?" Sam didn't want to cause her to worry.

"Now is fine. Tell me about it," Abby snuggled back in so she'd be comfortable.

Sam told her how the hunt would have to be nearby and Bobby would hook up a monitor so he would hear her if she needed something. He told her how Dean felt restless and needed to go, how it would be too dangerous for Dean to go alone.

"Do you want to go?" Abby asked point-blank.

"Yes," Sam looked her in the eye. "I don't want to go if it's going to screw us up, Abby. I miss when it used to be Dean and I on the open road, hunting evil. I don't want to go back there, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm thrilled that we got married and are having a baby. I just feel like I need a couple days with Dean. What do you think?"

"I'm not going to make you stay, or make you feel guilty for wanting to go. Are you sure this isn't just the start of something and you want to be back on the road full-time?" Abby was trying not to let her eyes well up with tears.

"Oh, honey," Sam wiped the tears away. "I never meant to make you sad."

"It's the damned hormones," Abby's voice cracked. "I know I have other people here to help me. Our baby isn't due for quite awhile. I want you to be happy and not have to wonder what it would have been like if you had gone. I don't want Dean to get hurt because he went by himself. As long as you call home every night and keep your phone on, you should go. I just might need to call you with an awful hormone attack. They kind of hit me out of the blue, you know."

"I know," Sam looked at her beautiful face. "I'd hate to miss a mood swing."

Abby laughed. "So are you going to tell him?"

"Not just yet," Sam pulled Abby closer. "I'm busy resting with my wife."

"Ugh," Kylee moaned as she got out of bed. "What a headache."

"Kylee?" Dean was slowly waking up. "Want me to get you some aspirin?"

"I know where it is," Kylee stated as she went off to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"This is about me wanting to go on a short hunt with Sam, isn't it?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"No, it's not." Kylee turned to face him. "That is the furthest thing from my mind right now."

Dean's posture instantly softened. "What's wrong, Kylee?"

"I got a phone call from my folks," her bottom lip started to quiver as she spoke.

Dean wrapped his arms around her. "What did they say?"

"I'm living in sin," she blurted out.

"We're married."

"We didn't get married in the church."

"We still got married by the pastor," Dean was lost.

"Doesn't matter. We're living in sin and if we have kids, they will consider them bastards and not their grandchildren."

Dean's head was spinning. "What? That makes no sense. Did they disown you? Because of me?"

"You aren't very high on their list, Dean, but that doesn't matter to me. They didn't use the word 'disown' but I think that is what they meant."

"Because of me?"

"Because I embarrassed them in front of their friends and family. Because I didn't show to my own wedding. Because you couldn't tell my dad what you did for a job. It's a guilt trip, and I know it. Too bad it still works on me, even with the miles between us."

"Oh, Kylee," Dean felt awful. "I'm sorry they did that to you, baby. They had no right to. We're not living in sin because we're married. Any baby of ours would be absolutely wonderful."

"I don't want to discuss babies right now," she whispered.

"I'm not, I'm just saying--" Dean cut himself off. "I love you and nothing they said was the truth. Do you hear me? They lied."

"I know," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Does what they said make you want to leave me?" Dean hesitated but had to ask.

"No," Kylee sniffled. "Not even on a day like today."

Dean held her and told her about her new family that would never treat her like that. She belonged at Bobby's, surrounded with people who loved her back. Kylee weakly nodded.

"Go with Sam if you won't be gone long," Kylee said out of the blue.

"We can talk about this later," Dean suggested. "You've already been through the wringer today."

"No, I want you to get this restlessness out of your system. If it means that you will be gone for a few days, that is fine with me."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Dean asked her.

"You might have," she said as they walked back to the bed. "But tell me again."

"You, Kylee Wincheser, are a total original," Dean told her as he tucked her back in under the blanket to rest until the aspirin took her headache away. "You are the only woman I know who loves cars as much as I do. And, you are beyond a doubt the only woman who gets me. You are smart and strong, but still sensitive. I love the fact that you show your emotions so easily around me. I don't have to wonder what is going on in your mind because you'll just tell me. You're also very cherished and the only one I love."

"I like the sound of that," Kylee's voice was soft. "Can you stay here with me?"

"There's no place I'd rather be," Dean kissed her cheek. "Rest and you'll feel better. I'll be right here."


	5. Chapter 5

Tasha arrived home after work and thought the house was too quiet for everyone to be home. She'd seen all their cars outside.

She took her shoes and coat off. Then, she walked further in to see what was going on. No one was in the kitchen and dinner hadn't been started yet.

She could see a figure on the couch and heard Bobby's snore. Well, it didn't matter why they were asleep, they were going to wake up eventually and they would be hungry.

The aroma from the kitchen woke Bobby up. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep. He'd only meant to rest his eyes for a little bit.

He shuffled into the kitchen to see Tasha at the stove. "Hi. How was work?" Bobby's voice was gruff from sleep.

"Abby told you, didn't she?" Tasha stopped stirring.

"Told me what? I don't think I even got a chance to talk to her after work. Is there something going on?"

Tasha turned red. "No. Work went fine."

Bobby knew Tasha well enough to know if he stayed quiet she'd eventually tell him what was going on. He grabbed an orange and started to peel it.

"Danny asked me out on a date," she blurted out.

"That sounds fun."

"I've never been on a date. What do I do?"

"Just be yourself, Tasha," Bobby's voice was calm as Tasha started to flip out.

"We're going to a movie Saturday night. Does that mean he has to put his arm around me? What if he picks seats in the back where, you know. What do I do then?"

"Only do what you want to, Tasha. Like I said before, be yourself. If something doesn't feel right, don't do it. If he gets too pushy, call one of us for a ride."

"I'm so nervous," she had stopped paying attention to the stove so Bobby stepped over there to check on supper.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Bobby told her as he decided supper was done and took it off the burner. "Dates are how you get out to meet people. It's something you are supposed to enjoy and figure out what you want in a spouse."

"How do you know if you've found the right one?"

"Your heart will tell you," Bobby told her. "You'll have many dates, know him very well and be totally at home around him."

Tasha was quiet.

"Why? You planning on jumping right to the marrying stage?"

"I just wonder how Abby dated after our father," her voice was barely audible.

"Abby found Sam, which I think was her destiny. Sam was just lucky. You'll find your own Sam someday. You have plenty of time. You're only eighteen, darlin'."

Tasha nodded and tried to get back to eating.

"If you don't want to go on the date, just tell Danny that you changed your mind."

"No, no. I'll go."

"Make sure you have our numbers and I'm sure you won't need to use them."

Kylee woke up feeling better after the aspirin had kicked in. She rolled over to face Dean and kissed him.

"Kylee," he sounded sleepy, "You must be feeling better."

"Much," she moved so that she straddled Dean's abdomen. It was easier to kiss Dean that way and she could dominate the situation.

Dean was more awake when he felt Kylee upon him. His hands started by her hips and moved up under her shirt. Her skin was so soft and addictive.

Kylee mouth met with his again and during the long, loving moments, he knew that she really was alright with his need to go on a hunt. Kylee was one to act how she felt. If she was upset with him, she wouldn't be kissing him like she was.

"Baby," Dean licked his lips when he got a chance to breathe. "I hate to interrupt this since it would be amazing to say the least, but we should get downstairs. I smell supper."

"You're turning me down for food."

"I need to eat and get some energy for what we're going to do," Dean smirked. "You want me at my best, right?"

Kylee gave him one last kiss before moving off him. "Do I get a rain check?"

"Oh, Kylee. This is only postponed until later tonight. I doubt I could wait any longer than that."

"Glad I'm not the only one," Kylee told him with a smile.

"Are you okay with the phone call you received today?" Dean looked in her eyes.

"Yeah," She smiled at him. "I have my family here now."

"Really?"

"Really." Kylee was sincere and it warmed Dean's heart. Not only did she accept him, and his need to hunt, she loved his family as well. She was truly a Winchester.

Sam's stomach woke him up. He wasn't sure what was on the stove, but it sure smelled good. He woke Abby to see if she was up to trying something or just visiting.

"I might try something," was her reply.

The rest of the family was around the kitchen table. "We didn't call you because we figured Abby needed her sleep."

"Thanks. The aroma from in here woke my stomach up," Sam admitted.

Abby tried some potatoes and corn. It was just a little but it was better than nothing.

"I found you boys a hunt," Bobby said out of the blue. "It's simple and it's close. Are you going to do this hunt or do I hand it off?"

"I'm up for it," Sam said as he took Abby's hand in his.

"Me, too," Dean answered him.

"I'll give you all the details after we're done eating, but you should leave in the morning and my guess it that you'll be gone four days at most."

"As long as you call every night," Abby reminded Sam, "and you keep your phone on."

"Great minds think alike," Kylee laughed. "Same for you, Dean."

Bobby thought that was a huge step for the girls to allow them to go.

"It's a spirit of some sort. It stays hidden in the woods and attacks some of those who enter. Mostly it's been joggers or campers. Anyway, if this spirit takes a person, they are never seen again. A couple who got away described the spirit as a weary traveler from long ago.."

Dean and Sam took notes for the research that they would do later.

After Bobby's briefing, the boys went out to the porch to have a private conversation.

"Was Abby okay with this?" Dean asked.

"As long as it makes me happy and I come back to stay."

"Kylee's parents called. They were talking trash today and she got very upset. That pushed the hunting issue down on the list of things that piss her off, so she just told me to go."

"So we pack the usual, then?"

Dean nodded. "I've, um, gotta go." Dean was blushing so Sam knew exactly what was going on.

"Better hurry before Kylee cools off," Sam replied.

Dean smiled as he bounded up the stairs.

Sam shook his head as he went inside. He had one more night to convince Abby that he loved her and that he would be back as soon as possible

Dean opened the bedroom door and Kylee had definitely not cooled off. She'd dressed in a sexy, flimsy nightie that almost made Dean's jaw drop. "Just a leftover from our honeymoon," she smiled at his response.

Dean's mouth was suddenly dry. "I am so going to miss you when I'm gone."

"That's the plan," Kylee smiled as she clasped her hands around his neck. "I couldn't have you go without the proper send off."

Dean's brain lost all ability to function when Kylee began to nibble on his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys were up early for breakfast and eager to go. Bobby made sure they had a good meal, all the information he'd found, and that their minds were on hunting before they left. The girls were in their bedrooms, having already said their goodbyes. Bobby stood on the porch and waved as he watched the Impala drive off.

Kylee came down a short time later and her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, thinking it was because Dean had left.

"Just my family pulling more crap."

"Like what?"

"They think Dean and I are living in sin because we didn't get married in a church. Even though we were married by the same pastor. It's just one of their guilt trips. I'm sure the way our wedding went made them lose face."

"But did you like your wedding?" Bobby asked.

"I loved it," Kylee smiled. "Dean asked me if I wanted to leave him because he's caused some of the issues with my family. I told him 'no'. He reminded me that I have a new family now and they'll love me unconditionally. That's all I needed to hear."

"I'm glad," Bobby gave her a hug.

Kylee ate and went out to the garage.

Tasha came down next, grabbed a quick breakfast and left for work. She just breezed through the kitchen.

That left Abby. Bobby knew the next few days might be hard on her.

"Isn't this great?" Dean's smile was huge. "Fresh air, great tunes and an open road for my baby."

"I've missed this," Sam admitted. "I know I'll also miss Abby while we're gone."

"Me, too," Dean agreed. "I'll miss Kylee, I mean. She gave me one hell of a sendoff last night. She had this sexy, see-through thing that she was wearing, and--"

"Dean, I don't need to hear about your sex life."

"That's not what I'm getting at, Sam. All those one-nighters, they might have had some frilly underlings, but never something like what Kylee was wearing." Dean turned to look at Sam, "I guess you have to be married to get the good stuff."

"Guess so," Sam wasn't offering up any details of his bedroom. Sam thought it was an odd way for Dean to describe marriage, but that was just Dean's way.

Sam's phone rang.

"Already?" Dean seemed shocked.

"I love you, Abby. How are you doing?" Sam answered, knowing he'd get an earful.

"Bobby came in and hooked up the monitor. I just turned it off so I could call you in private."

"Okay," Sam wasn't sure what was required of him at this point.

"Bobby and Kylee are at the garage. Tasha's already at work. I'm all by myself and you aren't here to keep me company."

"I know, honey," Sam knew what to say this time. "That's why I put some books on the dresser that I thought you might like to read. I even found a baby name one."

"Really?"

"It's an old one that was stuffed in Bobby's library so it won't have the most hip names."

"I don't like hip names anyway. I feel better now, Sam. I'll have a list of names for us to review when you get back."

"Sounds good, Abby. I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"I love you," Sam softened his voice. "I'll call you tonight and you can call me anytime."

"I love you, Sam."

Sam shut his phone and Dean asked, "What was that about?"

"She misses me," Sam smiled.

"So what's the new catastrophe in Abby's world?"

"Don't be like that, Dean. She was just feeling alone. I found an old baby name book in the library. That should keep her busy for awhile."

"Have you thought about names?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "I'm too concerned about her weight to move ahead to baby names."

"Is she still losing weight?"

"No. That's stopped. I am hoping it will be easier from now on."

"Did you know she'd scaring Kylee out of having kids?"

"You and Kylee talk about babies?"

"Yeah, we do. Why does that surprise you?"

"No reason, Dean. It just did." Sam paused for a little bit. "What do you think of being an uncle?"

"Well, the only uncle we ever had was Uncle Bobby and he was cool. So, I think I'll like it."

Bobby heard when Abby shut the monitor off but he didn't panic. After a few minutes, it was back on and he could hear Abby turning the pages of a book.

Bobby hadn't realized what a great mechanic Kylee was until it was just the two of them. Dang if that girl didn't know cars. Bobby was proud of her and told her so.

Kylee's face beamed when she smiled.

"Did you want to drive?" Dean asked at their first gas stop.

Sam shook his head. "I want to look a couple things up while we're on the road. Maybe I will save us time so we can get home sooner."

Dean just nodded. He'd only asked Sam to be polite. Dean wanted to drive the whole way himself.

They pulled into town in the early evening. They grabbed some grub and headed to the motel. Once they walked in, they were reminded of what a nice home they had with Bobby. Just the decor made them want to puke. The beds were almost unbearable. Or, maybe they couldn't sleep because their wives weren't lying beside them.

Each of them had called home before going to bed. Kylee told Dean how Bobby said he was proud of her. That, in turn, made Dean proud, too.

Sam's call with Abby had been harder. She was getting upset and Sam didn't want to hang up when she was crying. He heard the door open and Bobby took the phone from Abby.

"She'll be fine, Sam," Bobby's voice was calming. "We'll just sit up and visit for awhile and then she'll feel better."

"Just take good care of her," Sam was regretting leaving.

"You know I will. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Bobby. For everything."

"Don't mention it."

Bobby sat on the edge of the bed and let Abby cry herself out. He rubbed her back and made soothing noises, letting her know that he was there.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby," Abby apologized as she wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten so emotional."

"Being pregnant tends to do that," Bobby smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"No."

"How about I rest my bones in that rocking chair there and keep you company until you fall asleep?"

"Would you?"

"Anything for you, Abby," he tucked her in. "Just get some rest. I'll be right here."

Bobby grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and settled in for the night.

"How are you?" Bobby didn't like how Abby looked when he picked her up from work the next day. Something about her color wasn't right.

"Tired," she answered as she got in the car. "I just need more sleep."

"Straight home it is," Bobby couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Dean and Sam found out who the spirit belonged to. It was a Norwegian settler that mourned the loss of his family on their trek west.

It wasn't easy to find his designated spot in the old cemetery, but they did. They waited nearby until it got dark and they could dig him up and salt and burn his bones.

It was simple. They phoned the girls on the way back to the motel to tell them that they'd be home a day early.

That night, the boys slept in their hunting life but dreamed of their life at home.

Bobby heard Abby's sounds of discomfort over the monitor. He quietly knocked at the door before going in.

"What is it?" Bobby turned on the light by her bed and saw the grimace of pain on her face.

"I don't know," she replied through gritted teeth. "I just hurt."

Bobby wasn't taking any chances, "I'm bringing you in."

Bobby tried not to panic as he sped through the darkness to the hospital. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Abby shifting position and rubbing her belly. He didn't like what he saw.

Kylee and Tasha were in the backseat, totally silent. They didn't know what was going on, but they were there to offer their support.

Kylee and Tasha helped Abby into a gown while Bobby waited on the other side of the curtain. It had taken some sweet talking to get the nurse to let them back. When the nurse saw how distraught Abby would be without them, she just asked them to follow her.

The doctor said he was going to have to do a pelvic exam. Kylee excused herself and Tasha couldn't stand to be in the room for that.

Abby clung to Bobby's hand. "Can you stay?"

"Of course, darlin'. I'm just turning my chair so we can chat."

The look in Abby's eyes told him how thankful she was that he was there.

The pain Abby felt was caused by the ligaments stretching to accommodate the growing womb. She was told to go home, rest, and take Tylenol as needed.

As Abby dressed, Bobby called Sam. It was before sunup but he wanted Sam to know what was going on.

"We'll leave in about twenty," Sam was already tossing things in his bag. "Are you sure she's alright?"

"That's what the doctor said," Bobby told him for the third time. "Don't get in a wreck getting here. Abby would just be more comfortable if you were here."

"We're on our way," Sam snapped his phone shut and headed to the door.

Bobby stayed in Abby's room. Abby didn't mention pain very much but Bobby could see it in her expression and how she held herself.

"I have an idea," Bobby climbed into bed with his back against the headboard. Abby reclined back on him and he gently rubbed her stomach. That's how they finally fell asleep.

It was also how Sam had found them hours later.

Between the two of them, they got Abby lying down on her own and Bobby out of the bed.

"We need to go talk," Bobby told Sam.

"Will Abby be okay?"

"I'll only keep you a few minutes and we'll take the monitor."

Sam followed Bobby outside. Bobby led him to a corner of his land that the boys had been forbidden to play in when they were younger.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"You'll see."

Bobby stopped in front of a row of headstones. "Loretta, this one here, was my wife."

Sam didn't know what to say. He'd never known that Bobby was married. "What happened?" he asked as he realized how young she'd been when she died.

"We were expecting, you know the whirlwind of joy that comes with that. But, she lost our baby. The pains started while I was gone. Luckily, my mom had taken good care of her and called the doctor.

When I came home, all I could do was hold her like I was holding Abby. Where Abby's ligaments are stretching, Loretta's body was expelling our baby."

Sam's eyes glistened. Bobby was stoic as he continued. "She couldn't live with her baby gone. I loved her as best I could. I stayed by her though all of it.

I don't think she ever blamed me for being gone when it started. I just never forgave myself.

I spent all day in bed holding her when she couldn't get out of bed. All it took was one trip to the kitchen for my world to end."

Bobby started to cry. "Loretta locked the door, smashed the tall windows that she'd liked so much, and slit her throat with the glass.

I busted down the door but I was too late. I rocked her body back and forth until my mom pulled me away."

"There's nothing you could have done or said if she was hurting that bad. She would have done it no matter what."

"That's what my mom said." Bobby wiped away tears. "I had an awful fight with her folks. They wanted her to be buried in town. Our baby was just a blanketed bundle placed in her arms. The night after she'd been buried, my family relocated Loretta and our baby here and buried an empty casket in town. She's where she belongs.

I don't know why, I just wanted to tell you. I told your dad long ago, but we never told you or Dean. Taking Abby in to the hospital and sitting with her, just brought my life with Loretta back to me. Everyone else who knew Loretta is gone now. I still miss her."

"I still miss Jess," Sam's voice was quiet. "Especially when I think back to my time at Stanford." They sat there in silence. "Loretta must have been a wonderful woman to keep up with you."

"She was," Bobby laughed a little. "She was a spitfire, that's for sure. We eloped."

"You did?"

"Yeah, her dad was against the marriage."

"Bobby, what a rebel," Sam smiled.

Bobby smiled back. He glanced back at Loretta's headstone and then put an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Let's get you back to Abby. She sure has been missing you."


	7. Chapter 7

"So does it look the same?" Sam asked as he followed Abby into their guesthouse.

"Sam, look!" Abby went across the room to where there were a dozen pink roses. She read the card and turned to Sam, "They're sweet. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Sam put the bags down and put his arms around her. "You are my perfect bride. I'll always remember July 21st."

"You sure you won't forget?" Abby was thinking of all the other husbands she had heard about that forgot the little things to make a woman feel cherished and those who forgot anniversaries.

"It's the day my life changed, Abby. I was no longer just Sam. I became your husband, which is more important."

"You've always been important being Sam. That's the day my dreams came true. I never dared to really dream of a life like we have. I didn't think I deserved a life like this." Abby's hormones got the best of her and she started to cry.

"Oh, Abby," Sam was trying to brush away the tears even though he knew that more would take their place. "I love you."

"I love you, Sam," she got the words out between sniffles. "I'm sorry--"

"It's the hormones, I know," Sam interrupted her with a smile.

Abby had to smile back. "I can't wait until I have my emotions back under my own control. Having a body that resembles a human instead of a blob will be nice, too."

"I love your body," Sam's voice got that tone to it that sent tingles up Abby's spine.

Sam saw that Abby's eyes reflected the love and need that were so apparent in his. He slowly moved his lips to hers. Her heart beat faster with the anticipation of what was to come.

Abby gasped as Sam's thigh happened to touch between her legs.

Sam stopped ravishing her neck and looked at her from the awkward way he was kneeling, being very careful of her belly. "Are you okay?"

"It's just been awhile, Sam," Abby started to blush.

"Yeah," Sam had made love to his wife in every way but one for quite some time. He didn't want to hurt Abby or the baby.

"Can we?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sam felt himself start to turn red because it was something so basic that he didn't know.

Abby nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sam was still unsure.

"I would be hurt if you denied me," Abby replied. "I'm not just saying that I want you, Sam. I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

Sam could never refuse his wife. Abby knew that.

Sam had his hand on Abby's stomach, waiting for the baby to kick again. "That's gotta hurt," he said after feeling another hard thump.

"It keeps me up, but it doesn't really hurt," Abby answered him. "It reassures me that our baby is okay, so I won't complain about feeling our baby move around."

"It's still so amazing," Sam told her. "I know you only have a couple months left, but our baby didn't become really real for me until I felt the first kick."

"What about the ultrasounds?"

"It was wonderful to have a peek at how our baby was growing, but it seemed like a television show or something. I know I didn't explain that right. I've always been excited about being a dad, it's just kicked up a notch now."

"In a way that does make sense," Abby smiled at him.

Sam smiled in relief.

"Do you think we're having a boy or a girl?" Sam asked as he ran his fingers through Abby's hair as she rested on his chest.

"I don't know. I know that they would know at the next ultrasound, but I don't think I want to know."

"Have any names that you like?"

"Isabella or Madeline for a girl," Abby paused. "Nathaniel or Thomas for a boy. What names do you like?"

"I haven't thought about it too much," Sam admitted. "I've always liked the name Abby."

"Really?" she turned her face up so she could see him.

"Yeah. She's the love of my life."

"What are you doing?" Kylee asked when she saw Dean scribbling on a sheet of paper instead of getting his hands dirty on a car.

"Just a minute," he didn't even look her way.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she moved closer to see what was so important.

"I'm going to get something special sent to Abby and Sam at the Guesthouses from the baby. It is their last anniversary where it's just them. Next year, we'll be fighting over who gets to baby-sit."

"You baby-sit?"

"Yeah, but I think Bobby will be tough competition."

"I'd bet on you," Kylee told him. "But, Bobby will snag the baby as soon as you're not looking or asleep."

"I guess I'll just have to make sure that I do that often enough so that Bobby gets his time in with the kid, too," he put the paper in his pocket. "Want to take a break and come into town with me to get this ordered?"

They went to the flower store and picked out three carnations: one blue, one pink, and one white. They brought some strawberries and chocolate sauce to send along with the flowers. Dean sent the present anonymously with this note:

Happy Anniversary Mommy and Daddy! By this time next year, you'll have folks fighting over who gets to play with me while you get away for your anniversary. This is the one year that I get to come with. I'm hungry for strawberries and chocolate. I'll see you in a couple months. Love, Baby

"Will this still get delivered today?" Dean asked the saleswoman.

"You bet it will," she smiled at Dean and Kylee. "This is so thoughtful of you. What made you think of it?"

"We're just all excited for the baby is all," Dean blushed at the attention he was getting.

"He's just such a wonderful man," Kylee put her arms around him. "That's why I married him."


	8. Chapter 8

"So tell me all the details," Abby patted the bed beside her.

"There's not much to tell," Tasha sat down. "We went to dinner and a movie. Danny told me about his family and asked about mine. I told him about you and our family here. What do you tell people when they ask?"

"Well," Abby had to think about it, "I've tried to avoid the topic. When I was really pushed into it, though, I said that they died in a car wreck. Nobody ever asked many questions after I told them that."

"What have you told the people here?"

"They know about you," Abby smiled at Tasha, "and I tell them about the people I live with. When they asked about our folks, I've changed the topic. I don't think I told anyone that they were killed in a car wreck. Should that be our story if someone asks?"

"Sure. It's easy to remember," Tasha agreed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. A little tired, that's all."

"I'll let you get some rest, then," Tasha gave Abby a hung before she stood up. "Do you need anything?"

Abby shook her head. "See you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you again before I go to work."

"How'd your talk with Abby go?" Bobby asked Tasha.

"You were right. I feel better now. We've settled on our parents getting killed in a car wreck."

"That's believable and generic. It should work fine."

"What happens if I get serious about someone?"

"Then, you might have to tell them the truth," Bobby told her. "That's not something you need to worry about right now. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"I wish I had as much confidence in me as you do."

"You just need to listen to your gut a little more. You've got good judgment. In time, you'll learn to trust it. You hungry?"

Tasha and Bobby sat down to breakfast with Sam not far behind.

Dean woke up and Kylee was still asleep. He watched her for a few moments, thankful for her. He tried kissing her to wake her up, but she just groaned and snuggled in closer to Dean. Apparently, she wasn't ready to rise and shine yet.

Dean smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off. He had many things that he once thought impossible. Whenever Sam had talked about wanting a normal life, Dean had laughed at him, even though a small part of him felt the same. The larger part of Dean could not picture a life without hunting.

He had a wonderful wife, a comfortable bed of his own, a job that he enjoyed, and roots even deeper in a place that he'd considered his 'home' since he was little. He had the home that his dad had always wanted for him. He hoped that his parents were looking down on them and smiling, proud of their sons.

"Bobby?" Sam knocked on the library door.

"It's open," Bobby called back.

"What are you researching?"

"Just had an idea the other day and I wanted to check it out. Why?"

"I just wondered if I could talk to you for a minute."

"You bet," Bobby moved a stack of books. "Take a load off."

Sam smiled even though he was nervous. "Abby and I leave for our anniversary on Thursday. I'm a little nervous that something could go wrong and I wouldn't know."

"Something could go wrong with what?"

"Abby or the baby."

"She's how far along?" Bobby asked.

"About 30 weeks."

"You have two months left before her due date. Your little trip should be fine."

"How did you know to bring her in when I was hunting?"

"She was having stomach pains. Sam, if you're ever wondering if she needs to go in or not, just take her in."

"I don't even know what should be a red flag that something isn't right, Bobby. Do you remember from your life with Loretta?"

Bobby drummed his fingers on his desk as he thought back. "Bleeding, stomach pains of any kind, fever or not feeling the baby move in awhile. That's all that I can think of, Sam. Take her doctor's number in case you need it."

"I feel stupid for not knowing," Sam's voice got soft. "What kind of husband am I when I don't know how to care for my pregnant wife?"

"You're a first-time daddy, Sam. Abby doesn't know everything about being pregnant either, so don't feel bad."

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

"Once they are born, there is a whole new set of rules. Babies get colic, teethe, get sick, and put you on the roller coaster ride of parenthood. It's going to be a learning experience from now on, Sam. You did fine at school, so I know you can learn."

"But how do I know if I'm doing a good job?"

"Your grades won't be letters. They will be smiles and laughs from you little one, watching the sun come up after being up all night with a sick child, or hearing them call you 'dada' for the first time. You'll do a fine job."

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Did you have any other questions?"

Sam shook his head. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Bobby watched Sam leave before turning back to his books.

"Who in the hell would buy a car like this?" Dean asked Kylee.

"I don't know, Dean. It isn't that bad."

"It's stubby looking and purple. There's no class to it."

"As opposed to your baby?" Kylee smiled as she searched for the right tool.

"Hey, black is a cool color and the Impala is a classic."

Kylee just nodded as she listened. She'd heard this all before.

"I can't see spending good money on a car that's so ugly. What were they thinking of?"

"Bet it gets good gas mileage," Kylee told him.

"Gas mileage? Come on. A car is supposed to be more than just a vehicle. It's an extension of its owner."

"So you wouldn't like a purple car?"

"Are you serious? Have you even been listening to me?"

"Yeah, Dean, I have. No car is as great as your baby. I like how the Impala looks but I'm more practical and a car is just a vehicle to me."

Dean made like he was having a heart attack.

"Oh, settle down, Dean. I know we'll be keeping and working on the Impala for the next forty years."

"Forty? I plan on driving her longer than just forty more years."

"I'd hate to be the person from the Department of Transportation who has to take your license away when you get too old and feeble to drive."

"Who are you calling old and feeble?"

"Don't worry, I'll be old and feeble right along with you. I'm just don't love to drive as much as you do."

"That's why I married you," Dean said. "You always let me drive."


	9. Chapter 9

"So does it look the same?" Sam asked as he followed Abby into their guesthouse.

"Sam, look!" Abby went across the room to where there were a dozen pink roses. She read the card and turned to Sam, "They're sweet. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Sam put the bags down and put his arms around her. "You are my perfect bride. I'll always remember July 21st."

"You sure you won't forget?" Abby was thinking of all the other husbands she had heard about that forgot the little things to make a woman feel cherished and those who forgot anniversaries.

"It's the day my life changed, Abby. I was no longer just Sam. I became your husband, which is more important."

"You've always been important being Sam. That's the day my dreams came true. I never dared to really dream of a life like we have. I didn't think I deserved a life like this." Abby's hormones got the best of her and she started to cry.

"Oh, Abby," Sam was trying to brush away the tears even though he knew that more would take their place. "I love you."

"I love you, Sam," she got the words out between sniffles. "I'm sorry--"

"It's the hormones, I know," Sam interrupted her with a smile.

Abby had to smile back. "I can't wait until I have my emotions back under my own control. Having a body that resembles a human instead of a blob will be nice, too."

"I love your body," Sam's voice got that tone to it that sent tingles up Abby's spine.

Sam saw that Abby's eyes reflected the love and need that were so apparent in his. He slowly moved his lips to hers. Her heart beat faster with the anticipation of what was to come.

Abby gasped as Sam's thigh happened to touch between her legs.

Sam stopped ravishing her neck and looked at her from the awkward way he was kneeling, being very careful of her belly. "Are you okay?"

"It's just been awhile, Sam," Abby started to blush.

"Yeah," Sam had made love to his wife in every way but one for quite some time. He didn't want to hurt Abby or the baby.

"Can we?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sam felt himself start to turn red because it was something so basic that he didn't know.

Abby nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sam was still unsure.

"I would be hurt if you denied me," Abby replied. "I'm not just saying that I want you, Sam. I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

Sam could never refuse his wife. Abby knew that.

Sam had his hand on Abby's stomach, waiting for the baby to kick again. "That's gotta hurt," he said after feeling another hard thump.

"It keeps me up, but it doesn't really hurt," Abby answered him. "It reassures me that our baby is okay, so I won't complain about feeling our baby move around."

"It's still so amazing," Sam told her. "I know you only have a couple months left, but our baby didn't become really real for me until I felt the first kick."

"What about the ultrasounds?"

"It was wonderful to have a peek at how our baby was growing, but it seemed like a television show or something. I know I didn't explain that right. I've always been excited about being a dad, it's just kicked up a notch now."

"In a way that does make sense," Abby smiled at him.

Sam smiled in relief.

"Do you think we're having a boy or a girl?" Sam asked as he ran his fingers through Abby's hair as she rested on his chest.

"I don't know. I know that they would know at the next ultrasound, but I don't think I want to know."

"Have any names that you like?"

"Isabella or Madeline for a girl," Abby paused. "Nathaniel or Thomas for a boy. What names do you like?"

"I haven't thought about it too much," Sam admitted. "I've always liked the name Abby."

"Really?" she turned her face up so she could see him.

"Yeah. She's the love of my life."

"What are you doing?" Kylee asked when she saw Dean scribbling on a sheet of paper instead of getting his hands dirty on a car.

"Just a minute," he didn't even look her way.

Curiosity got the best of her, and she moved closer to see what was so important.

"I'm going to get something special sent to Abby and Sam at the Guesthouses from the baby. It is their last anniversary where it's just them. Next year, we'll be fighting over who gets to baby-sit."

"You baby-sit?"

"Yeah, but I think Bobby will be tough competition."

"I'd bet on you," Kylee told him. "But, Bobby will snag the baby as soon as you're not looking or asleep."

"I guess I'll just have to make sure that I do that often enough so that Bobby gets his time in with the kid, too," he put the paper in his pocket. "Want to take a break and come into town with me to get this ordered?"

They went to the flower store and picked out three carnations: one blue, one pink, and one white. They brought some strawberries and chocolate sauce to send along with the flowers. Dean sent the present anonymously with this note:

Happy Anniversary Mommy and Daddy! By this time next year, you'll have folks fighting over who gets to play with me while you get away for your anniversary. This is the one year that I get to come with. I'm hungry for strawberries and chocolate. I'll see you in a couple months. Love, Baby

"Will this still get delivered today?" Dean asked the saleswoman.

"You bet it will," she smiled at Dean and Kylee. "This is so thoughtful of you. What made you think of it?"

"We're just all excited for the baby is all," Dean blushed at the attention he was getting.

"He's just such a wonderful man," Kylee put her arms around him. "That's why I married him."


	10. Chapter 10

There was a knock on the door. Sam got out of bed, slipped on his jeans and opened the door partway, the sunlight was bright after spending all day and in bed with the curtains closed.

"Mr. Winchester?" the kid asked.

Sam nodded.

"Sign here," he handed Sam a clipboard, Sam signed and handed it back. "Here you go," he handed Sam some flowers and a box.

"Thanks," Sam said as he took the items. The kid was already back in his car before Sam realized that he hadn't tipped him.

"Who was that?" Abby asked in a sleepy voice.

"Delivery kid," Sam walked back to their bed. "Should we see what he brought?"

Sam took the strawberries and chocolate sauce out of he box along with the letter. He read it aloud to Abby.

"Who do you think sent it? Bobby?"

"If it was just flowers, I'd say Bobby. Since there are strawberries and chocolate, I'm thinking Dean," Sam laughed.

"You don't think Bobby's ever had strawberries and chocolate syrup?"

"Not that he'd tell us boys about," Sam smiled. "He was scared of all that Dean would find out on his own. He wasn't going to be giving us any tips on romance."

"Well," Abby looked at Sam.

"Well, what?"

"Our baby is hungry for strawberries and chocolate syrup, Sam," Abby beamed up at him. "Open them up so we can enjoy."

They sat on the bed, feeding each other the strawberries and chocolate.

"This was really a good idea," Abby said between bites. "Just enough of a snack to hit the spot."

Sam grinned and caught a drip of chocolate that was sliding off the corner of her lip.

"Oh, gees. Do I have any more on my face?"

"No, it's fine," Sam smiled as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You still hungry?"

"No. Maybe we should go on a walk or something, get some fresh air."

"You can't stand being cooped up with me?"

"I love being cooped up with you," Abby gave him a quick peck. "I just need some sunshine, too."

"Okay, but I've got to warn you, it's bright out there."

Sam liked the feel of Abby's hand on his arm as they took a stroll. It was nice out. Abby was right, the sun did feel good. "Feel like taking any pictures? I brought a camera just in case," Sam gave it to her.

"We need to have someone take our picture together by the Impala again. Do you think the lady in the office will take one?"

"I think she will. We just need to ask," Sam headed toward the office.

The nice lady in the office took a few pictures of the two of them. They stood by the car and outside their guesthouse. "Any other place that's special to you two that I could take a picture of you at?" she asked.

"No, but thank you," Abby replied as she took the camera back. "These will be very precious to us."

"You're welcome," she smiled sweetly and went back to work.

"I'm glad you jumped in there," Sam told Abby in a quiet voice. "I didn't want to tell her that we hardly left our room last year."

"I know, that's why I like this place so much. It's homey and you don't have go to out to get food once you've brought groceries in."

"Have you had enough fresh air?"

"Yeah. Did we bring any fruit with us? I'm hungry again."

"Let's go check," Sam put an arm around her. "If we don't have any, I'll go get some."

"Hmm," Abby put her plate down. "That was good."

"You're not hungry anymore?"

"Not for the moment. Are you?"

"No," Sam shook his head. He put the plates aside and then returned to bed. "I love you."

Abby sighed. "I love you, too. This being pregnant isn't easy on either of us."

"It's worse for you," Sam said. "You're the one who gets sick."

"You have to put up with me," Abby smiled. "We'll be done in a couple of months. Then, we can start our new lives as parents. I hope I'm a good mom."

"There's no way that you couldn't be," Sam told her as she settled in beside him. "You are a very loving and sensitive person. You're all a baby could possibly need. I worry about how I'll be as a dad."

"Why? You're a natural. You do such a good job taking care of me."

"I just didn't have a typical home life."

"Neither did I," Abby hugged him. "We have a somewhat normal life now. We'll do fine. We also have four other adults that will be there to help us."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. I don't know why I'm worried."

"Because we're new to this. Next year at this time, we'll have a whole new set of worries."

"What a thing to look forward to," Sam said.

"Oh, we'll love it," Abby kissed him. "Having a baby is going to change our lives so much. It's going to be great."

"I'm looking forward to meeting our baby. They'll have their own personality, likes and dislikes. We'll spend so much time getting to know them."

"Just like our baby will get to know us," Abby smiled. "We have all our lives to do it, Sam. That's the wonderful part."

Sam found a whole new reason to love Abby. "Come closer," he whispered.

"Why?"

"So we can spend some more alone time," he breathed in her ear.

Abby put an arm around Sam and rested her belly on Sam's body. As her body changed over the months, they'd had to change how they fit together. It was still a nice fit. Sam had arms long enough to reach around her expanding form. That was a comforting thought for Abby on the days that she felt huge. She would never outgrow Sam.

"I wonder how Sam and Abby are doing," Dean said when he and Kylee were in bed.

"Dean, I'm not even going there with you."

"No, not that. I mean, I hope that Abby's feeling okay. It seems different with the two of them gone. It will all change when a baby is added to the family."

"We won't notice much additional noise during the day with how loud we are. We'll notice it at night when we're trying to sleep. Will that bother you?"

"Do you think we'll hear it up here?" Dean asked.

"If the baby is trying out their lungs, you sure will. Don't you remember when Sam was little?"

"Yeah. But, we just had a motel room most of the time. I wasn't sure how far voices carried in a house."

Kylee looked a nervous and started to bite her fingernail. "I've always thought that we were sort of cut off from the rest of the house up here in our room. Do you think the others can hear us when we're, um, together?"

Dean had to think about it. "The only way we'd know for sure was if we asked them or if they told us on their own. Do you really want to ask?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then, you don't really want to know," Dean chuckled. He saw her look and added, "I could ask Bobby some time when we're alone. He's used to me being blunt."

"Can you?"

"If it means that we can be together in the meantime," Dean smirked.

"I'd love to, Mr. Winchester," Kylee's lips touched his with a kiss that started soft and got more impatient. Dean followed her lead and made a few moves of his own. 


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to leave today, don't we?" Abby asked in a sleepy voice.

"Not until eleven," Sam pulled her back into his embrace. "We don't have to get up now."

"You're a bad influence, Sam."

"How's that?"

"When I see you, I want you, and I don't want to leave our bedroom."

Sam laughed. "Same here, Abby. Does that mean you're a bad influence on me?"

"Maybe we're just really in love," Abby tried to find another explanation. "Do you think we'll always be in love like we are now?"

"Oh, honey. There's no cure for what we have. This is how it's gonna be."

"Good," Abby got comfortable and fell back to sleep.

Dean woke up and watched Kylee sleep. He was taken in by her beauty. She hardly wore makeup and she never wore it to bed. It was just the way her lashes curled, her dark hair pooled around her on her pillow, and the way her face looked when she was totally relaxed. He filed the sight away in the memories that he held close before kissing her.

Kylee shifted around a little before she stretched and put her arms around Dean. "Morning, baby," his voice had a sexy, sleepy tone to it.

"Morning," she murmured back as she got comfortable with her head on his chest.

"You're not going to fall back to sleep on me, are you?"

"You're so comfortable, I just might."

"I love you, Kylee," he ran his fingers up and down her bare back.

"Love you."

"I was hoping we could talk," Dean sounded hesitant.

"About what?"

"A baby," he said and hoped that Kylee wouldn't just bolt out of the room.

"Okay," Kylee sighed. "You talk, I'll listen."

Dean raised his eyebrows, unsure of how he'd made it this far. He'd pictured a two-way conversation, but he could plead his side if that's what it took.

"I said some rotten things when hunting was eating at me. I didn't mean them, and I should not have said them. I just tend to speak before thinking sometimes, you know that. I wasn't frustrated with Abby, I just said what popped into my mind first.

All my life, I've been taking care of people. I don't remember a time that I wasn't. Now I have you, and I am content with that. Until Sam and Abby announced that they were expecting, I hadn't given kids much thought. Then, I recalled taking care of Sam, how it felt to hold a baby and be their whole world. I remembered the sleepless nights and temper tantrums, too. Still, the good memories outnumbered the others.

I just want us to be able to talk about it, Kylee. If you don't want to have a baby, that's fine. It won't change how much I love you. I just don't want to be shut out. That's all I have to say, Kylee. What do you think?"

"We never talked about kids before we got married. I've never felt a irresistible desire to have a baby. I'm happy with just he two of us. I guess that right now, I don't want to have one. But, I've never spent a whole lot of time around kids, and my new niece or nephew might change my feelings about it."

"So it isn't a definite no for forever," Dean clarified. "Does that mean we're all right talking about it now?"

"Yeah," Kylee nodded. "I'm not so mad and defensive anymore."

"That's all I wanted, Kylee. I just wanted to be able to talk to you about it."

"Are we done talking now? I'd like to just curl back up on your chest and relax with you for awhile before we need to get up."

"Yeah, I'm done talking."

As Kylee rested, Dean felt better after they'd talked. He had hope for the future because Kylee wasn't going to lock him out of decisions they needed to make. He'd been scared that her shutting him out was going to be a regular thing and that it was just something he hadn't noticed before they got married. Now he knew she wasn't like that.

In the peacefulness of the early morning, Dean fell back to sleep. Just holding Kylee as she slept made it impossible to stay awake.

When Sam and Abby went to check out of the motel, they made a reservation for the following year. It happened to be the same lady in the office that had taken pictures of them. She made them promise to bring pictures of the baby to the motel with them the next year.

Abby smiled and said that she would. She was touched by how much a total stranger cared about their unborn baby. Abby did not think she was asking about the pictures because she was being polite. The lady seemed to sincerely care. Abby felt her hormones kicking in and Sam recognized that look.

He wished the lady a good afternoon and moved Abby to the door.

"You okay, honey?" Sam asked after the door shut behind them.

"Just so touched that she wants to see pictures of our baby."

"Everyone will want to see pictures of our baby. Between you and me, we have the looks department covered and then some. We're gonna have one heck of a beautiful baby."

"Sam," Abby almost chocked on a laugh. "You big goof."

"That's me," he flashed her a smile as he closed her car door.

They drove down the road in a comfortable silence, holding hands.

"How did Tasha's date go?" Sam asked.

"Good," Abby nodded. "Danny was a gentleman. He talked about his family and asked Tasha about hers. She told him about the group of us at Bobby's. He didn't ask her any further questions about her past or her family."

"How is she supposed to explain your family?"

"I've said that my folks were killed in a car wreck. She's going to say the same thing since people around here know us as sisters."

"I totally forgot that she was going on the date when Dean and I came home. Did she need to call for anything?"

"She was upset when she got home but she talked to Bobby and then felt better. You and I were already asleep, or she would have come to talk to me."

"Tell her she can always wake us up," Sam told her. "If she needs to talk, I don't care if it is in the middle of the night, she should feel that she can wake us up without having to think twice about it."

"It turned out fine, Sam. Bobby got her calmed down and feeling better. You know how understanding Bobby can be."

"Just make sure she knows for future reference, okay?"

"Of course, my protective husband, whose obligations extend past his wife to her family," Abby gave him a smile. She loved him because he was that way, and he knew it.

Tasha was on the porch when they got home.

"Mind if I swing with you?" Abby asked.

"Sit on down," Tasha patted the seat next to her. I think they made porch swings to fit two people because enjoying the outdoors is better when done with company."

"Could be," Abby sat down carefully. "I always thought they were romantic. What do you think my chances are of getting Sam to swing with me?"

Tasha gave a snorty laugh, "You have him wrapped around your finger so tight that he doesn't know which way is up. He'd do whatever you asked him to."

"Think so?"

"I know so. I'd even bet money on that."

Abby pondered getting Sam on the porch swing. Then, she was reminded of what she really came to talk to Tasha about. "Have you seen Danny since your date?"

"Here and there at work."

"Are you going out again?"

"I don't know. He hasn't asked me yet," Tasha looked down at her hands.

"Do you like Danny? Do you think there could be a spark there?"

"There could be. I don't know. Who the hell decided to make dating so confusing?"

"If you like him, you can ask him out."

"Isn't that being too forward?"

"I don't think so. Not these days, at least."

"I'll have to think about it," Tasha replied.

"Sam wanted me to let you know that you can talk to us at any time. You could have woken us up when you came home from your date."

"Bobby said you were asleep and I knew Sam had just gotten home. I didn't want to be a bother."

"You could never be a bother, Tasha. You're family."

Sam was looking out the kitchen window at the girls on the swing. Abby looked so young when she got around her sister. They looked like they belonged in a commercial with how relaxed and happy they were. They made a perfect picture if you could ignore the junked cars in the background.

"How was your trip, Sam?" Dean asked as he dug in the fridge.

"Great. We're going back next year. Thanks for the flowers, strawberries and chocolate, Dean."

"I didn't send you anything. Your baby did."

"Wow. We're really gonna have to watch out for this kid if they're already up to this level of special abilities and not even born yet."

"It's your kid, dude. You know it's gotta have some kind of weirdness to be yours. Maybe it will look like Abby because if it's as uncool as you at least her good looks will give them some hope."

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean looked out the window and saw the girls. "Tasha missed you guys something awful."

"Is she okay? Did anything happen?" Sam was concerned.

"Of course nothing happened," Dean made a face that showed Sam how ridiculous his question was. "Do you really think Bobby would have let something like that go? Hell, I even feel like I need to shelter her from everything bad. She's seen enough in her young life."

"Yeah. And we thought we had it rough growing up," Sam returned his attention to the window.

"I watched over you back then like I do now. Did you really think I could be as cold as to ignore Tasha when you were gone? Even when you're here, I still check in with her to make sure she's all right."

"I know you couldn't do that. I over-reacted because Abby told me that when Tasha came home from her date she was upset. She'd wanted to talk to Abby but Bobby told her you were asleep. I feel guilty that she needed us and we weren't there."

"You were just in the other room, Sam. Besides, Bobby must have been able to handle it or he would have got you two up."

"Yeah. He made her feel better before she went to bed and then she talked to Abby in the morning. Abby's most likely telling her right now that she can wake us up anytime."

"Do you think she'll ever get over what happened with her father?" Dean asked. "Abby did."

"It took Abby a long time to bit it behind her. I don't think she'll ever be totally over it. Tasha will have a harder time since she was told that Abby was dead. That's a whole new twist on mean."

"Yep. At least we got her out as soon as we could."

"But how much irreparable damage was done before we got there?"

Dean just shook his head.

"Boys," Bobby walked in. "What are you looking at?"

"Two girls on a swing," Sam replied. "How were things here when we were gone?"

"Uneventful. Fixed four cars. Watched a couple movies when nothing was on television. Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Yes we did," Sam smiled. "Abby even took some pictures."

"That's my girl," Bobby took a sip of his coffee.

Dean and Sam laughed. Bobby's girl was Sam's wife. What kind of whacked-out family did they have?

"What?" Bobby asked.

"She's Sam's wife and you call her your girl," Dean answered him. "Does that sound a little screwed up to you?"

"Hey, I walked her down the aisle. As far as I'm concerned, she'll always be my girl.."

"That's fine, Bobby," Sam jumped in.

"Damn right it is," Bobby took another sip. "By my count, I have two boys and three girls. I think that's a good size for a family. Of course, adding family branches never hurt. Right, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Before two weeks had passed, Danny had asked Tasha out on another date. She came home from work all excited. She found Abby on the couch and had to tell her about it.

"Danny asked me out again," Tasha practically squealed. "We're going to dinner on Saturday."

"That's great!" Tasha's excitement was catchy. "Do you know where you are going?"

"We both work that day, so we're just leaving from work and we'll decide then."

"Should we drop you off at work Saturday so that Danny will have to drop you off here? Maybe he could come in and meet us all."

"Do you think that would scare him off?" Tasha chewed at her nail.

"It might be easier for him to imagine our little family unit after he's met us," Abby suggested.

"I would like your guys' opinions," Tasha said. "I'd feel better knowing I wasn't missing something that could be a read flag."

"Danny's fine," Abby put her arm around Tasha. "So what are you going to wear?"

Kylee and Dean came in, all dirty from a day's work. Tasha and Abby were so into their conversation that they didn't even look toward the sound of the door.

"Wonder what's going on in there?" Dean asked Kylee.

"No one is crying, so it must be a good reason to be so engrossed," Kylee guessed.

"Must be a girl thing," Dean shrugged.

"Maybe it's just sister talk."

Dean turned and saw the look on Kylee's face. "You haven't talked to your sisters lately. Are you okay with that or do you want to call them?"

"And get another guilt trip? No way!"

"Just offering," Dean said as he followed her up the stairs.

Once they were in their room, Dean asked again, "You sure you're not upset over your family? You could call them if you wanted to. Just hang up if a guilt trip starts."

"Maybe some other time." Kylee replied as she got out of her filthy clothes. "Wanna meet me in the shower?"

"You bet," Dean pulled off the rest of his clothing in record time.

Kylee was already behind the closed curtain when Dean entered the bathroom. Dean checked to see if they had enough towels before he peeked behind the curtain.

"What are you doing in the shower without me?" he had a smirk on his face.

"Trying to get some dirt and grime off before you try to distract me," Kylee smiled back.

"You look clean to me."

"But you aren't, Dean," Kylee grabbed the soap again. "Come here and let me help you with that."

Dean stepped into the tub and loved the feel of Kylee's slippery, soapy hands moving across him followed by a washcloth. Dean stole a few kisses as she worked. He knew better than to try to distract her when she wanted him to be clean. Sometimes it wouldn't matter if he was dirty, but apparently today it did.

Once Kylee was satisfied that they were dirt-free, she pressed herself to Dean and gave him a long kiss, savoring everything about his mouth that knew how to make her feel oh-so good.

Dean's hands moved up, under her long dark hair that went down her back. His hands framed her face as they kissed.

Sam had looked out the door to the library when he heard voices and then saw that it was Tasha and Abby. Apparently, Tasha had another date - he wasn't lucky enough to be far away from that squeal - and Abby was giving her pointers. It was nice to see them rebuilding their relationship after years apart. Abby had missed having a younger sister to help out. Abby was just a caring, helpful person by nature.

Sam closed the book he'd been flipping through. He still hadn't found what he was looking for. During the night he'd remembered a conversation between his dad and Caleb and he'd wanted to learn more about it. First, he hit the books, sure he'd be able to dig something up. Now, he was thinking it would be best to pick Bobby's brain and go from there.

He wasn't quite ready to go out into the living room, so he thought he'd find another book to keep him busy until some of the girls' excitement was gone. He found a book that looked different. It was a photo album.

It was of Bobby growing up. His parents, his extended family, they were all in there. The extended family could populate a small town all on its own.

Bobby smiling by cars that he was proud of. Bobby and a woman who must have been Loretta. That smile on Bobby's face, it seemed different than the one he wore now. Bobby was a good natured guy, but he didn't smile so that it reached his eyes. Not like his smile in those pictures with Loretta. Loretta had the same smile. It was easy to tell how much they loved each other.

Sam closed the book, feeling a a little guilty that he didn't ask Bobby for permission to look at that album. Maybe Bobby had forgotten where he'd put it. Sam could just mention it in passing that he'd found it and saw Bobby's huge extended family. Then, Bobby could whisk the album away to a hidden place or ask Sam what he thought of those cars of his.

"Hey girls," Sam greeted Abby and Tasha when he entered the living room. "What's new?"

"Tasha has another date with Danny. We might get to meet him Saturday night," Abby smiled at him.

"Do you think Danny is ready to meet us, Tasha? we're kind of, well, unique," Sam smiled.

"Then, he'll just have to get used to it like I did," Abby replied.

The girls turned back to chatter about fashion, clothes and makeup. Sam was able to just slink through the room unnoticed on his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a soda and looked out the window. The sun was shining and it looked like a beautiful day.

"I'm going outside for a walk," Sam called to no one in particular as he went out the door.

Sam walked around the grounds, remembering times spent in the cars when he was younger. He made his way back to the house, and the porch swing looked inviting.

He was swinging by himself for awhile, just listening to nature and the sound of voices coming from inside. Then, he heard the screen door squeak and saw Abby standing there.

"I was looking for you," she said as she walked toward him.

"You found me," he smiled.

"Scoot on over. I've been thinking about trying to get you on the porch swing for awhile."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" he had a chuckle in his voice.

Abby shrugged. "Didn't know what you'd say." She sat down beside him. "Thought you might laugh at me because I think the porch swing is romantic."

"Well, it is romantic," Sam agreed. "Especially when you're sitting on it, too."

Sam put an arm across the back so Abby could move in closer. "So is Tasha excited about her date?" he asked.

"I think so."

"That's good. It will be nice to meet Danny."

"Um, hum," Abby had laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand, which rested on her belly. Sam just kept rocking the swing, relaxing and looking at nature with Abby. It was a well deserved break from his work in the library.

Dean and Kylee laid in bed. They felt clean, tired and loved.

Dean was surprised when Kylee asked him how many women he'd been with.

"Why are you asking?" he asked in return.

"I'm just curious," she still had her head on his shoulder and her hand running across his chest. "How many?"

Dean turned the deepest shade of red. "I don't know."

"Come on," Kylee urged him. "I married you. I'd just like to know."

"That's just it, Kylee. I don't know." Dean had never thought what he was proud of before would make him feel so ashamed and shy in front of his wife.

"Do you know their names?"

"Sometimes I did. Look, Kylee, it isn't something I'm proud of. I just desperately wanted someone to love me. Since I met you, there's only been you and will only ever be you."

After a short silence, Kylee said, "Two."

"What?"

"I've been with two men. Does that make you feel differently about me?"

"No. Have your feelings changed toward me?" Dean asked.

"The only reason I asked you in the first place is because I wondered where you learned some of your special skills from."

"I learned them along the way."

"I don't think I have any special skills or kinks," Kylee admitted.

"Oh, Baby," Dean's voice was lighthearted . "Then that will be our job to find them and draw them out."

Kylee gave him a shocked look.

"What?" Dean tried to appear innocent. "It could be fun."

Kylee started to laugh and Dean realized that he could tell his wife anything and he didn't need to be shy about his past. He had a good woman and she loved him for all that he was - good or bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday included a crash course on what could be said in front of Danny. Hunting was off limits. So was Tasha and Abby's family. Bobby made Dean promise to be nice and Sam said he'd help Bobby keep Dean in line. After Tasha felt that Danny meeting her 'family' at Bobby's would be alright, Sam gave her and Abby a ride to work.

"Still nervous, Tasha?" Sam asked as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"I'm a little better," Tasha smiled. "I just hope that Danny accepts everyone."

"He should," Abby replied. "I accepted the family knowing that they hunted. Danny should be able to understand that Dean and Kylee work in the garage and Bobby runs the scrap yard. It's not that hard to fathom."

"Don't worry about it," Sam told Tasha. "We'll be on our best behavior and make sure Danny feels at home. It will be fun."

Abby gave Sam a hug when he dropped them off. He watched Abby waddle toward the store with Tasha by her side. He smiled at Abby's waddle. He found it cute but never told Abby that she waddled.

Sam picked up the house and cleaned it so that it would make a good impression.

Bobby came in from outside. "Sam, you outdid yourself. Do you think the Queen is coming?"

"I just want Danny to like us," Sam turned a little pink.

"We can't be worrying about that," Bobby laughed. "Either he'll like us or he won't. I know you want what's best for Tasha, but we can't force Danny to like us."

"You're right, Bobby," Sam sighed as he sunk into a kitchen chair.

"The house looks great, Sam. There's nothing more you can do." Bobby looked at his watch, "You'd better go pick up Abby, though. I'd hate to see her pissed and pregnant."

"Yeah, I'd better avoid that," Sam smiled as he grabbed the keys. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye," Bobby waved after him. He sat down on the bench and took off his heavy workboots. He was calling it a day. The youngsters could manage the garage on their own.

"Sorry I'm late, honey," was the first thing Sam said when he went around to open Abby's door. "Did you have to wait long?"

"No, I had to give Tasha a last minute pep talk after I punched out. Danny seems to be looking forward to meeting us."

"That's good. How's Tasha doing?"

"Nervous, but better," Abby sat down and Sam closed her door for her.

Sam got in the car and asked, "How has our little one been treating you?"

"All knees and elbows today," she sighed. "If you could see how black and blue I must be on the inside, it'd be scary."

"It won't be long now," Sam took her hand. "Does your boss know when your due date is?"

"Yep. He doesn't have me scheduled after next week. We talked about names in the break room today. What do you think of Luke and Annie?"

"They sound good. Did you happen to talk about middle names?"

"We could use any of your family names for middle names," she suggested. "I just don't want to have any name from my family involved."

Sam nodded. "Do we need anything from town before Danny comes over?"

"It would be nice if we picked up a pie for dessert."

"You know Dean and pie. We'll need to grab more than one. Do you want to come in or sit in the car?"

"I'll stay off my feet."

"Okay. I'll be right out."

Sam entered the store and looked at the frozen pies. There was way too much to choose from. What could he get that Dean wouldn't wolf down before Danny arrived?

He was still pondering over the pie when the cashier came to get him. "Abby needs you."

"What?"

"Abby yelled to a guy and he told me. You'd better get out there."

Sam dropped the packages he'd been debating over and ran to the car. There was a man kneeling by Abby's door, holding her hand.

"Better get this woman to the hospital, mister. Her water broke."

Sam's mind went blank. It must have been apparent to the stranger.

"Give me the keys," the stranger held out his hand. "It is only a mile away, but you don't look like you should not be driving."

Sam handed over the keys and got in the backseat. The nice stranger raced to the hospital and got one of the nurses to come out with a wheelchair.

As they were helping Abby into the wheelchair, the stranger held the keys out. "You're gonna need these," he told Sam.

Sam looked back to thank him, and he was gone. He didn't have any time to think about it, he was lost in the whirlwind of the maternity ward.

Abby was in one of those hospital gowns and looking like she wished she was anywhere else.

"When you call home, will you ask the to bring my bag so I have a decent nightgown when I get visitors?" she asked.

"Sure, honey," Sam took her hand. "Aren't you excited that you're having our baby?"

"It was easier to be excited when I wasn't in labor. When it's all done I'll be excited. Right now I am miserable."

There was nothing Sam could say to that besides, "I love you." He stood by her bed, brushing back her hair and trying to comfort her. It was going to be a long day and night before the baby arrived.

The doctor came in to check Abby. She was at three centimeters and needed to get to ten. It was going to be awhile.

Sam called home and talked to Bobby.

"Are you doing okay up there, or do you want me to come?"

Since Sam wasn't really comfortable, he asked Bobby to come right away but Dean and Kylee could wait until after work. Abby wanted Tasha up there, but she could finish her shift and have Danny giver her a ride up.

"Can you grab the bag by our bedroom door for Abby? And also her pillow? It might help make her comfortable."

"Will do," Bobby replied. "Do you need anything?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure you don't mind bringing things for me?"

"Spill it. I have a pen. What do you need?"

"Change of clothes and sweatpants. The book on my nightstand and your camera in case Abby forgot."

"Alright. I'll see you up there in a few and spread the world."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Just go back and take care of my girl. I'll be there soon."

Sam hung up the phone, feeling better knowing that Bobby was on his way.

The nurses have been very efficient and hooked Abby up to monitors while Sam was son the phone.

"Remind me how wonderful this is going to be," Abby looked at him like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"We're going to have a beautiful baby that will be ours to love and protect forever. We'll have plenty of help at home. Maybe too much, but in a good way. If this baby grows up like Dean, we'll have our hands full.

Before Dean was ten years old, Dad had him shooting at cans. Once Dean had a gun in his hand there was no going back.

He was driving the Impala by the time he was twelve, only in emergencies, though.

When Dean hit puberty, there was nothing Dad or Bobby could do to keep him totally away from the girls. He just attracted them everywhere we went.

Tried grounding him for grades. Girls would stop by the house to try to see him. One was very determined and climbed the tree outside our window. That girl had spunk.

Dean let her in and I had to listen to them kissing and making out because it was night and Dad would have wondered why I wasn't in bed. Dad happened to walk by the door and hear Dean and this gal anyway. So, he came barging in and caught Dean in the act. The girl looked like she wanted to jump out the window for a quick exit, so Dad asked Dean to escort his date through the front door and come right back upstairs. Dean knew not to argue and the girl was beet red.

Dad paced until Dean came back upstairs. Then, he tried to have the sex talk with us. Dean was fifteen so I must have been eleven. Dean kept interrupting Dad so he finally gave up.

Dad took me down to the kitchen and poured us some milk. Then, he asked me if I had any questions for him. When I spit milk clear across the table with my coughing, Dad calmly wiped it up and told me to go to him if I had any questions, not Dean. Dad wanted to make sure I got correct information."

Abby had been silent through that whole spiel. Her eyes were closed. Sam just stopped talking and looked for a chair that he could put near the bed.

"I'm still awake," Abby's voice startled him out of his chair hunt. "Keep talking."

So, Sam told her about his favorite teachers in school, the great books he was able to read in his literature class, and how in each and every town they stayed in while he was in high school, he'd been looking for her. He knew his soulmate was out there somewhere and he would have found her quicker if he'd had more than the notion of what type of gal she'd be.

"You looked for me while I was looking for you," Abby said. "I'm happy we found each other and didn't just miss meeting each other. I'd be sad and frustrated if I was still looking for you."

"I would be, too," Sam agreed. "We have such a nice life together. Our baby will only bring more love and laughter into our lives."

"That's why I love you," Abby squeezed his hand. "I can be in pain and you can still make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"Making me the luckiest man," Sam kissed her hand and watched as she relaxed back into bed.

Sam peeked at the clock again, hoping Bobby would get there soon.

Dean and Kylee were excited to hear about Abby and watched Bobby, grinning from ear to ear, drive away.

"Looks like we will have a niece or nephew before too long," Kylee kissed his cheek and went back to work.

Dean stood, staring at the empty spot in the driveway. In his mind, he was back at his dad's funeral pyre, peering through the flames at the body that had once held his dad's spirit.

His dad should be the one racing to the hospital, happy as hell. Dean should be able to be the big brother and give Sam advice, but he had none about babies. His dad would have had lots of baby information and it would have made him get that smile he only got when he thought about life before the demon.

Dean felt a sense of loneliness. Missing his dad and all of the things in his and Sam's life that his dad would miss out on. He wanted his dad to meet his wife and Sam's. He wanted his dad to be able to hold his first grandchild and enjoy being a grandpa instead of being a hunter.

The space that his dad left was still there. And as he saw Bobby pull out of the driveway, the space actually ached.

"Honey," Kylee came back over to him and put her arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was his flat reply.

"Talk to me," Kylee laid her cheek against the back of his shoulder.

"Just lonesome for my dad," he tried to brush off the icky feeling. "I'll be fine."

"I worry about you," Kylee told him. "You keep so much inside. I'm always ready to listen to you, Dean."

"I know. It's just because of Sam and Abby's baby coming. Dad would have loved that."

"He's just watching down on us now," Kylee reminded him. "He's not totally gone."

"I understand that. It's just not making me feel any better today."

"Did you want to work or should we just head inside for awhile?"

"Let's go inside, Kylee. Maybe get some sleep since I think it will be a long night."

"Come on, baby," Kylee kissed him and led him to the house with her arm around his waist.

Dean rested his arm around her shoulders and just accepted the support that she gave him, knowing he had to feel better before he saw Sam.

Bobby quietly opened the door. Abby was resting and Sam was in the chair by her bed.

"I told the nurses that I'm grandpa. I didn't know if they'd let me in otherwise."

"You know you're family. It doesn't matter if it fits into their guidelines or not. You're a dad to both Abby and I. Well, that sounds really bad."

"Bobby laughed. "You've been through the wringer today and it won't be over soon. How's Abby holding up?"

"Pretty good," Sam replied. "At least she still has times when she can rest. She needs to reserve her energy for the grand finale."

"Abby could call you some awful names, Sam. Don't take it personally because it's just the pain talking." Bobby watched Sam's face pale. "Haven't you ever seen childbirth on television? Even there they show the mom screaming and threatening bodily harm to the dad."

"I thought it was a joke."

"No. They really do that."

Sam took a deep breath and moved his neck to release tension. "She's at four centimeters. She needs to be at ten before she can push."

"So you're just breathing in each others faces for now?"

Sam gave him a confused look.

"Remember how I said I had a large family? I helped my distant cousin breathe while my mom delivered the baby."

"How old were you?"

"Ten," Bobby shrugged. "That was before everyone raced to the hospital to have babies. There had been enough babies born at our house that I just caught on to it. Her husband was still a few towns away when her time came, so I stood in for him."

"Wasn't that a little weird?"

"No. It's not like I was at the action end. I was just helping her through the pains. People weren't so detached from the realities of life back then. Women went to midwives who delivered babies at home. The men usually sat around drinking and weren't allowed in during the delivery. My mom's philosophy was that if they could help make the baby, they could help deliver the baby, too."

"So did you mom have any special training?" Sam asked.

"Her mom and grandma did the same thing. She'd learned by helping them out. She learned by doing," Bobby said. "My mom was the gentlest person I've ever known. She genuinely cared about each unborn baby and the mothers. It was a shame that a woman with so much love for children only had me."

"You were the son she dreamed about. Since it was just you, she had all that extra love to share with those that need it, whatever reason."

"Yeah, I just miss the old gal," Bobby gave Sam a small smile. "This baby in one she would have spoiled rotten. Abby would have been under her wing as soon as she met her and you and Dean wouldn't have been too far away."

"You've always looked after us, Bobby. Your mother taught you well. You even have enough love to take on Winchesters. Your mom wasn't challenged with that task."

"You keep me young," Bobby placed a chair by Sam's. "You need to take a break, Sam? Stretch your legs a little or get something to eat or drink? Unless Abby can drink, you need to eat and drink out of her sight."

"I think I will go grab something. I'll be back soon."

Bobby just nodded Sam's way as he got comfortable in his chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean and Kylee got inside and took a shower. Instead of the usual playful mood, Kylee just tended to Dean.

Dean moved in slow motion to reach for a washcloth when Kylee stopped him.

"Let me," She whispered. "Just try to relax. Memories can drain a person. Let me take care of you because you're always taking care of me."

"We take care of each other," Dean corrected.

"I know, but you need to be taken care of now."

Kylee moved her hands through his hair and then caressed his body with the soap before following with the washcloth."

"That feels so good," Dean sighed.

"You should let me take care of you more often then," Kylee smiled. "I'll do it anytime."

Dean gave her a smile instead of his usual smirk that would have indicated where his thoughts had gone. That's when Kyleee knew that the funk Dean was in was deep and would take time to get out of.

They laid down and Dean rested his head on Kylee's shoulder. She didn't ask him questions, she just let him open up on his own.

"I just . . . If only I hadn't gotten so messed up in the car accident, Dad would be here," Dean told her.

It made no sense.

"What did you getting hurt in a car accident have to do with your dad's death? Didn't he die in the crash?"

"I'm sorry, Kylee. I lied to you. I didn't want to expose you to the darker side of hunting."

"Tell me, Dean. I want to understand."

"Remember the demon that got my mom? Well, my dad made a deal with it. He shouldn't have done it. He didn't tell us what he was doing.

I was in critical condition after the accident. My prognosis wasn't good. There was internal damage and my brain had swollen. Then, there was a miracle and I woke up fine, like I am today.

Dad had summoned the demon and made a deal for my life. He gave the demon the colt and his soul to save my life."

"What colt?"

"I can explain that another time. Dad doomed himself to an eternity in hell so that I could live. He'd been injured in the car accident, but he was okay. Then, after I woke up, Dad came in to check on me. The way he was talking to me scared me. But, I didn't know he'd made any deal. With just waking up, I thought my mind was foggy and I'd ask him more about it later.

Sam found Dad on the floor of his hospital room. Doctors and nurses worked on hi as Sam and I watched. They couldn't bring him back. So, you see, if I hadn't been in such bad shape, he never would have made the deal and he'd be here today. That's all my fault."

"You can't help something that you didn't even know about beforehand. He loved you, Dean. He couldn't let you die, no matter the cost."

"But he left me here to deal with knowing that he did that. How could he do that to me?"

"He just loved you, Dean. Maybe he didn't want you to think of the cost. He just wanted you to know he loved you."

"He's not in hell anymore, Kylee. That's a whole other story. He crawled out of hell at the Devil's Gate and went to heaven. I know he's with Mom and that helps a little. It just doesn't take away the guilt that I feel."

All Kylee could do was rub his back and kiss him softly. "I would have loved to have met your dad," Kylee said. "But, then I wouldn't have had a chance to meet you. This life that we have together is what your dad wanted for you . He wanted you to find happiness like he had before the demon. You've led a life he can be proud of."

"Sometimes I still need him to tell me what I should do," Dean's voice was shaky.

"That's why we have each other, honey. We're helping each other through life. You need help, tell me. I'm your number one fan, you know."

Dean just took in her scent and the comfort that lying by her provided. They fell asleep and Dean dreamed of his mom and dad seeing Sam and him and all they did here on earth. John and Mary were holding hands, wide smiles and glistening eyes, full of joy and pride.

Sam went back to see Abby. She was trying to rest but she was more uncomfortable.

Before long, Sam was helping Abby through her contractions. Bobby thought they made a good team. Neither of them seemed nervous. Bobby stepped outside to stretch his legs and give them some alone time.

Dean woke up and nuzzled his face in closer to Kylee's neck, under her long hair. The scent of her shampoo and soap, along with the scent that was just her, filled his mind. It wiped away his worries as it overtook him. Kylee shifted just a little and Dean moved right back to where he wanted to be. After Dean had rested, he looked at the clock and decided it was time they got to the hospital.

"Kylee," he whispered. "We need to get up to the hospital. We need to get going."

"Okay," she replied. She stretched and looked at Dean. "You feeling better?"

"A little," Dean smiled. "Anxious to see how Sam and Abby are holding up."

"Bobby should keep them calm."

"Yeah. But there's just one Bobby and two of them. We'd better get there in case they wear him out."

Danny brought Tasha right from the store. In the waiting room, they met Dean and Kylee.

"This isn't how we planned to meet you," Dean told him. "My brother cleaned like a wild woman for most of the morning just to make a good impression."

"Babies don't tend to be born around anyone's schedule but their own," Danny shook Dean's hand. "You must be Dean."

"And this is my lovely Kylee," Dean introduced her and Kylee and Danny shook hands. "Sam and Abby are busy with getting the baby here and Bobby seems to be helping out."

"Can I go in?" Tasha asked.

"Sure," Dean replied. "We'll just keep Danny company while you're gone. Maybe you could send out Bobby to meet him."

Tasha nodded quickly and headed down the hall.

"She seems better now that we're here but she was a mess at work after Bobby called," Danny told them.

"Abby and Tasha are very close," Kylee broke in. "She's also so excited over the baby. Now that she's here, she'll be calmer. She'll totally crash from exhaustion after the baby is born. Do you have nieces or nephews?" 

"I have one niece and she has me wrapped around her little finger," Danny smiled. "When I baby-sit, I try to stay in charge. But, one look from her and she's calling the shots."

The three of them laughed.

"I can easily see that happening to us," Dean said. "Especially since we'll be living with the little one."

"Bobby won't be running his own house anymore. You know this baby is going to have Bobby under it's spell at first sight. He's going to be a hopeless grandpa, anything for the baby," Kylee predicted.

"That's how he's always been. Sam and I were little when we met Bobby. Sam was just a baby and I was almost five years old. He had a big part inn raising us. He was there for the everyday things and he managed to make them seem interesting."

"He sounds like an interesting guy," Danny said.

"Who's interesting?" Bobby's voice came from behind Dean and Kylee.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean smiled at him. "Sit on down and meet Danny. We were just talking about you."

"Good things, I hope," Bobby laughed. He shook Danny's hand and sat down.

"What's the latest?" Kylee asked Bobby.

"I don't think it's gonna be more than a couple more hours," Bobby replied. "That Abby might seem fragile but she's one hell of a tough woman."

"Are you out here to stay?" Dean asked.

"No. She wants me to be in there. I think it's going to be my job to catch Sam. He's putting on a good show for her, but I can tell how nervous he is."

Tasha held one hand while Sam held the other. Bobby just stood by the head of the bed and offered words of support.

"Push, push with the next contraction, Abby. Just a few more big pushes," Abby's doctor instructed her.

Abby crunched her body with the next contraction and pushed for all she was worth.

"Great, honey, you're doing great," Sam kissed her hair as he hoped the bones in his hand weren't going to break.

Bobby saw the pained look on Sam's face and whispered, "You hanging in there, Sam?"

"Yeah, I don't know about my hand, though," he whispered back.

"We'll get it checked out later," Bobby slapped his shoulder as Abby got another contraction.

"Ow. I love you, Abby. You're doing so good," Sam wiped the sweat of Abby's forehead. "Our baby will be here soon."

"Promise?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Sam looked at the doctor.

"Just another two or three pushes, Abby," the doctor confirmed what Sam had said.

Tasha was silent through the whole delivery.

"The head is out now. I need you to quit pushing," the doctor suctioned the baby out.

"A head," Abby was breathless, "We have a head."

"I'm sure we have a body, too," Sam smiled back at her.

One more push and they heard the baby cry. Abby was crying when she slumped back into bed. Sam was kissing her. There were no words to describe what he was feeling.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced.

"We have a boy," Sam had a huge grin. "Abby, we have a son." Abby, tired, just smiled back. "I have a boy!" Sam practically screamed at Bobby.

"I heard," Bobby gave him a hug.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor broke in.

"Um, sure," he gave Abby a kiss as he got his hand out of her grasp and moved to the foot of the bed. "Where do I cut?"

Dean, Kylee and Danny were sitting in the waiting room, learning about each other because what else was there to do when the magazines were years out of date and infomercials on television. Then, Dean heard Sam call down the hall, "I have a son!"

Dean jumped up and saw Sam coming toward them with a tiny bundle in a blanket. "Congratulations, Sam. How is Abby doing?"

"Fine, Bobby is still with her. I had to come out to show you guys," Sam was beaming as he held a baby that was covered in blanket except for his face.

"What a cutie," Kylee said.

"Let me hold him," Dean beamed back at Sam.

"Be careful," Sam told him as he carefully maneuvered the baby from his arms to Dean's.

"I know, I know," Dean cradled the bundle to his chest. Dean looked at the small face and tried to imagine what he would look like as he grew up. He thought about all that he would teach him and the fun that they would have. Dean was so happy. He got confused when he saw drops on the baby's face.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked as he wiped the tears from the baby's face.

"Yeah. I'm just happy for you, Sammy."

"Another Winchester boy. Do you think the world is ready?"

"It'll have to be," Dean wiped his tears when Sam took the baby back. "You can't change a Winchester."


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you decided on a name for this little guy?" Kylee was discovering how much she loved to be an aunt. She looked down at the baby's beautiful face and was lost in it.

"Nathaniel John," Sam replied. "Nate for short."

"How do you like the name Nate, baby boy," Kylee cooed back down at the baby.

"That's just wonderful, Sam," Dean smiled at Sam who stood by Abby's bed. He looked exhausted, frazzled, and on the top of the world.

"I can't believe I'm a dad," Sam told Dean. "It just doesn't seem possible. Does it?"

"Hell. You made me an uncle. At what point did you ever see that coming?"

"Right after it hit me that I was father, I guess," Sam shrugged.

"So what did you think of Danny?"

"I only saw him for a moment, it was pretty hectic here. He seemed nice. Did you get to visit with him?"

"Yeah, we bonded in the waiting room. He has a niece that has him wrapped around her finger. He seemed like a good kid," Dean nodded. "Don't know how he would fit into our family exactly without knowing about hunting."

"Tasha's just dating him, Dean. It doesn't mean they'll get married."

"I guess you're right," Dean told Sam and then turned to Kylee, "Hey, are you going to let me hold Nate anytime soon?"

Kylee turned red. "Sorry that I've kept him too long."

Dean took the baby from her arms, "Nate just looked so comfortable in your arms, honey. I only want to hold him once before we go home and sleep."

"Bobby and Tasha went home a little bit ago. They were a great help, but it tired them out, too."

"Look what we got in return," Dean rubbed a thumb against the soft skin of Nate's cheek. "He's so precious. You gonna let me teach him about cars?"

"Living at Bobby's with the garage and scrap yard right there? Don't you think some of it might just soak into him through osmosis?"

"Could," Dean nodded. "I'd still like to get him greasy a time or two."

"I'm sure you will, Dean," Abby's voice was soft. "I know you will be a great uncle."

"You did good, Abby," Dean handed the bundle in the blue blanket to her. "Do you need us to get anything for the baby before you come home?"

"I might. Thanks for the offer." Abby had a glow to her that wasn't there before. Dean thought that motherhood was good for her.

"You know where we'll be," Dean waved. Sam and Abby didn't notice, they were engrossed in Nate.

Dean put an arm around Kylee. "So do we go grab breakfast or go home, hon?"

"Home," Kylee smiled.

"Home it is," Dean dug the keys out of his pocket.

Tasha seemed too quiet to Bobby on their way home. "How are you doing?" Bobby asked, hoping Tasha would just open up and tell him what was wrong instead of letting it fester.

"Tired," she replied as she laid her head back on the seat.

Bobby didn't say anything, he just waited. Tasha would talk in her own time. She didn't say a word in the car, so Bobby gave her a little nudge as they walked in, "How did Danny like meeting the family? I know it wasn't like you'd planned."

"I didn't get to talk to him about it. He seemed fine around Dean and Kylee. What did you think of him?"

"He seemed nice enough. The most important thing is what you think."

Tasha flopped down onto the couch and let out a big breath. "I don't know that I care to keep dating him. I don't know why that is. How do I tell him that?"

"I don't know, honey," Bobby sat down by her. "When did you decide that you don't want to date him?"

"Tonight, this morning, whatever. I saw Sam and Abby at their best while Nate was coming into this world. I just can't picture having that kind of relationship with Danny. I can see him as a friend, but that's all."

"Then that is what you tell him," Bobby replied. "Tell him that you want to be his friend. And mean it. Stay his friend."

Tasha nodded sleepily.

Bobby felt there was more, but he knew Tasha was done talking. She knew she could come to Bobby at any time.

"Goodnight," Bobby gave her a hug. "You did great with Abby today. She's lucky to have you."

"She's lucky to have you, too. How is Sam's hand?"

"He forgot all about it when he saw Nate," Bobby laughed. "Guess that's how it goes."

"Yeah," Tasha smiled but it still didn't sit right with Bobby. "Goodnight."

"So exactly how cute is my nephew?" Dean smirked at Kylee as they drove home. "I think he looks just like me."

Kylee laughed. "Nate is cute, but I don't think he looks like you."

"Why not? The Winchester charm, that smile of his-"

"He was too wrinkled to say who he looked like, Dean," Kylee explained herself. "When he's a little older, we'll be able to tell."

"Yeah, suppose so," Dean pulled into the long driveway. They were home.

When they were snuggled together in bed, Dean commented, "You seemed really attached to Nate today. Could you be getting into being an aunt or am I imagining things?"

"Being an aunt will be cool," Kylee sighed as she moved in closer to Dean. "Do you like being an uncle?"

"It's like being a big brother. I can teach Nate all sorts of things and there's no one to ground me if I teach him something that is in a gray area."

"So being an uncle is like some kind of immunity to you?"

"Sure. I have free reign over what I teach Nate. Just think of all the things I could share. . ." Dean took Kylee's lips with his slow, sensuous kisses.

Kylee's heart started to pound in her chest. Dean still had that kind of power over her. Just a few caresses or words and her body seemed to spring into overload from all the stimulation.

"Mmmm, Dean," Kylee moaned as she turned in Dean's arms so that she could reach him easier.

"Look at that cute little baby face," Sam sneaked a peek under the blankets. "It's hard to believe that he's actually ours."

Abby was quiet in her bed, watching Sam and Nate.

"It's almost magical now that he's here," Sam still had that awe of a first-time dad in his voice.

"Oh, it doesn't feel too magical to me," Abby told him. "I've got plenty of aches and pains that came along with bringing him into the world."

Sam turned his attention back to Abby. "How are you feeling, honey? Should I call the nurse?"

Abby shook her head. "Just wrap me in those arms of yours. That'll make me feel better."

Sam handed Nate to Abby and sat down beside her on the bed. He put one arm around her and another around the front to help support Nate.

"Is this better?"

Abby nodded and snuggled into Sam. "I'll be so happy when we're at home and in our own bed. I miss having you right next to me."

Sam eyed the bed and told her, "If you scooted over just a little, I could lie by you tonight."

"I don't know if the nurses would like that."

"I don't care if they do," Sam replied and Abby had to agree.

Once Nate was safely back in the nursery and the lights were turned down, Sam crawled into Abby's bed. "Mrs. Winchester, may I sleep with you tonight?"

"That sounds glorious, Mr. Winchester," Abby smiled as scooted to fit her body better into Sam's.

"You had a big day today. How are you feeling?"

"Happy," Abby paused and Sam knew that there was more to it. He stayed quiet and then she continued. "It makes me miss Angel, though."

"I thought it might," Sam smoothed some of her hair back. "You were a wonderful mother to Angel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am," Sam turned Abby's chin so she faced him. "You loved her as much as possible in the short time that she was here."

"Is that enough?"

"It's all you can do," Sam spoke softly. "You've had a hard day, Abby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for whatever you need. If you need to talk, or if you want me to help you relax, just let me know what you want to do."

"Relax, Sammy," Abby sighed. "I need to get some rest."

Sam moved so his body was cradling Abby's. "Does your stomach still hurt?"

"Yeah."

Sam reached down and gently rubbed slow circles on Abby's stomach. "Is that better?"

Abby nodded. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Abby."

Nestled together in a bed that was too small, they had the one important comfort of home and dreamed of their days to come with their son.


	16. Chapter 16

Abby awoke to find herself warm in her husband's arms. She would have forgotten that she was in the hospital except that she hurt from having Nate. She laid there silent for a few moments listening to Sam's breathing, even and slow. It didn't matter where she was, if Sam was with her, she was home.

She tried to get out of bed quietly but Sam's limbs covered her like a blanket as usual. She patted his shoulder, "Honey. You need to move so I can get up, Sam. I need you to move for me."

Sam opened his eyes and quickly realized where he was. "Are you okay, Abby? Do you need something?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Abby smiled at the thought that he looked like a little kid when he did that.

"I just need to use the bathroom and get some medication," she replied. "I'm not quite up to lifting you off me."

Sam moved and walked around to the other side of the bed. "Need some help?" he held out a hand.

Knowing better than to refuse any assistance, Abby took Sam's hand and stood. Then, he held her hand as she shuffled to the bathroom.

"I can make it from here," she told him as she let go and went in.

Sam rang for the nurse because Abby had mentioned being in pain. Abby was just coming out of the bathroom when the nurse came in.

"I was here earlier about your pain pill but you seemed fine. Do you need it now?"

"Yes," Abby replied. "I also need the sheets changed. Is there any way I can soak in a tub and get cleaned up this morning?"

"I think a bath is open but I'll go double check. Do you want me to grab a new gown and robe, too?"

"Yes, please," Abby smiled at the nurse before she walked out.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam looked at how Abby was standing.

"A hot bath should help so I don't have to move so stiffly"

"Do you want me to come with you? I could keep you company."

"No, it will be nice to get all cleaned up. I'll pull the nurse cord if I have a problem. You just wake up and be ready to tell me how wonderful I look after I get my hair washed. I'll probably lie back down again since the bath could tire me out."

"The bath is open," the nurse came back. "Are you ready to go?"

Abby nodded as she made her way down the hall.

Sam called the nursery and they brought Nate down. He sat in the rocking chair telling his son all about their family as he gave him a bottle.

"Your uncle Dean might try to get you in trouble, but he'll always take the blame for it in the end. At least that's what he did with me."

Abby moved quietly in her cheesy hospital slippers. She stopped at the door and listened to her husband sharing his wisdom about his family with Nate. Sam looked so beautiful to her, shirtless, feeding Nate. She didn't know if it was her hormones or not, but he just looked so damn sexy.

Tasha stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. She was excited to be Nate's aunt and be there to watch him grow up. Still, she thought about the babies she'd had to abort because of her father. And it made her really sad and angry at herself. She should have stood up to her father like Abby did. She should have run away and had the babies on her own. The loss that she felt for them was a constant weight in her heart.

Would she have had a daughter or son? If she would have left the first time she became pregnant, she wouldn't have had to abort the second one. Was she going to hell for the abortions? How could she hold and spoil her nephew and not think of the two babies that she never had?

She heard Dean and Kylee come in. They were so thrilled to be Nate's aunt and uncle. Tasha wanted to feel the same way, but it just wasn't in her. She couldn't get over the cold emptiness that she felt.

Tasha wandered downstairs to get a snack and maybe some warm milk. She thought about asking Bobby for some alcohol, but she didn't dare. But, when she saw the beer in the fridge, she couldn't resist. She popped one open and sat at the kitchen table.

Bobby had heard Dean and Kylee come home. They were already silent in their room. Then, he heard someone come downstairs and stay in the kitchen. On the chance that it was Tasha, Bobby got up to check on her.

He stepped into his bedroom doorway and saw her figure at the kitchen drinking a beer. Bobby had never seen Tasha drink, not that it would have been out of line for her to indulge occasionally. Their fridge was usually stocked. But, her choosing now to drink worried Bobby.

He tied the belt on his robe and walked through the living room. "Tasha?" he said in a quiet voice as he got closer to the kitchen. "That you?"

"Yeah, Bobby. Sorry I woke you. Couldn't sleep."

Bobby sat down at the table. "Any idea why you couldn't sleep?"

"I have an idea," Tasha stared at the beer bottle in her hands. "It's nothing I can change or take back."

Bobby sat there, silent, watching her. The beer looked out of place. He wouldn't be surprised if it was her first.

"Just stuff," she tried to explain and failed. "You can go back to bed. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I've known that since the hospital. I can't help you unless I know. Does it have something to do with Danny?"

Tasha had to laugh a little. She'd forgotten all about Danny.

Bobby still looked at her, concerned.

"It has nothing to do with Danny," Tasha replied. "It's sad and ugly and irreversible."

Bobby watched her start to shift around in her chair.

"I don't think I'm going to find someone out there to date," Tasha stated flatly. "As a matter I fact, I'm positive that I won't."

"Why do you say that, Tasha? You've come so far. You're a wonderful woman. I'm sure there is someone out there meant for you."

Tasha had a sad smile on her face. Bobby didn't push her as he saw a couple tears fall.

"Can you tell me why you think that?"

"You'll laugh at me," Tasha quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'll never laugh," Bobby told her.

Tasha struggled with trying to get the words out. Her brow creased. She seemed to open her mouth to start talking only to close it again. Finally, she looked Bobby in the eye and said, "Because I want to date you."

Bobby almost fell off his chair. That was not an answer he was expecting. He wondered if he heard her correctly. "What?"

"See? You're already going to start laughing at me about it. I just shouldn't have said anything," She stood up and pushed in her chair, ready to go back upstairs.

"Wait," Bobby's voice stopped her. "I just wasn't sure what you'd said. Please, come sit back down."

Tasha looked at Bobby who seemed so confused himself and knew that she couldn't just drop something like that on him and then leave the room. So, she sat back down.

"You want to date me?" Bobby's voice had a hitch to it.

"Yep."

"When did this come about?"

"When you were describing what dating and falling in love would be like," she took a sip of her beer. "When I saw Abby and Sam today. It's come up quite a few times."

"Why me? I'm so old," Bobby was still having a hard time letting it sink in.

"You rescued me from my father. You helped me through the nightmares. You know all the bad things I've done and don't look down on me for it."

"You can't help what happened with your father. I'm still supportive of you and would take care of you if you needed me to. That doesn't mean that you have to date me, Tasha."

"What if I want to?" Tasha asked. "What if I feel so secure and cared for around you that I want to take it to the next level and date? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess," Bobby was having a hard time following their conversation. "It could be that you aren't used to having a family care for you, and you have mistaken it for romantic love."

"I want to date you. I don't feel the same way toward Sam or Dean, and even if they were single I doubt I'd have romantic feelings for them. I just want you."

"Well, you sure have put a lot of thought into this," Bobby scrambled for time while he tried to think of a way to reason his way out of this without alienating her or hurting her. "I haven't looked for someone to date for a long time, Tasha."

"Are you saying you could never feel that way toward me?" Tasha appeared so vulnerable.

"No. I don't know. I just wasn't expecting this."

"So now I've screwed up the relationship that we had," Tasha nodded her head. "It will be too uncomfortable around here so I'll need to find someplace to stay."

"No, you can't go," Bobby asserted. "This is your home and will always be."

"Not if you can't look at me. Not if I want to date you. I can't live with you but still not date. It's too painful."

"But, Tasha, you've only tried to date Danny. There will be other boys."

"I don't want other boys. Not when I already have someone who genuinely cares about me and drew me out of my personal hell. Your smile, your laugh, even your ever-present trucker hat makes me want you."

"If we were to try to date and it didn't work out, would you still live here? Could we go back to our relationship that we have now?"

Tasha shrugged. "I don't know."

"Because I don't ever want you to think that you don't have a home or a family."

"I already know that you love me, Bobby. Just like how you love the others in this house. I'm just asking you to try to love me a little different."

"I need to sleep on this, Tasha. This whole conversation came from out of the blue. Most importantly, I don't want to you to end up hurt or feeling like this isn't your home. Just let me think about it, okay?"

Tasha nodded looking at her bottle.

"What else is going on in that head of yours?" Bobby asked. "I know there's more."

"I'm just missing my babies today, wondering what it would have been like to hold them," Tasha started to cry again.

Bobby sighed and moved so he could hold Tasha. He held out his arms and Tasha crumpled into them. "It's okay, honey," Bobby told her. "You didn't have a choice."

"That doesn't make me miss them any less," she sobbed.

"I know, Tasha," Bobby whispered.

Tasha cried until she was cried out.

"You okay going upstairs?"

"Just tired," Tasha wiped at her face. "I'm sorry I dumped on you tonight. I should learn to just share one issue at a time."

"Life doesn't go that way," Bobby told her. He helped her get to her feet. "I'll just walk you upstairs."

"Thank you," her voice was soft.

When they got to her room, Bobby helped her to her bed and then covered her up. He took a moment and looked at the young lady who had just declared that she wanted to date him. She was already softly snoring. "Goodnight, Tasha," he whispered before closing her door.


	17. Chapter 17

Bobby laid in his bed and thought about the heavy conversation he'd had with Tasha. She seemed determined to try dating him. There was a thirty-odd year age difference between them. It wasn't that he didn't care about her. He did. He loved her. He just didn't know if the protective love he felt for her could evolve into the romantic.

Then, he thought about what it would be like to have a soft, curved body against his at night. He recalled how it felt to have intimate conversations and not have to mask who he was or how he felt. There was that overwhelming peace when Loretta loved him. He missed that feeling almost as much as he missed her. He didn't know if Tasha knew about Loretta. Had Abby told her?

"Look at your beautiful mother," Sam held Nate so Abby could see him. "Isn't she the prettiest sight you've ever seen?"

Abby laughed. "His eyes are closed, Sam."

"Well, he already knows about how beautiful you are. We've had this talk before," he smiled down at Nate and played with his little fingers.

"What other talks have you had with him?" Abby sat on her bed after giving Sam a kiss.

"About how his Grandpa John would have loved to have met him. And, what Grandpa John was like."

"You miss him," Abby stood and put an arm around Sam's broad shoulders. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Like you said, I miss him. I'm a little sad. I feel cheated for all of us that he didn't get to see or hold his first grandson. I think that will go away with time. I just need to know that he's proud of me."

"There's no way he couldn't be proud of you, Sam," Abby rubbed his back. "You have a happy life with a wonderful extended family. You got the life your father wanted, Sam. The life he had before the demon."

"Sometimes I still wish . . . Sometimes I dream and he's still alive and I wake up and realize that he's gone . . . but it takes a few moments, you know? During that small chunk of time I feel safe and protected by him until my brain catches up and I realize that he's gone."

"He's still protecting you, Sam. He's just doing it from heaven with your mom."

"I hope so," Sam turned his attention from the sleeping baby in his arms to Abby. "I'm so lucky to have you for my wife. Did I tell you that lately?"

"I don't know, the last day or so is quite a blur," Abby smiled. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Abby."

Abby bent closer and Sam scooted in the chair close the distance between the two of them. Abby put a hand on his cheek and kissed him longingly. "You looked so sexy when I first walked in that I watched you with Nate. You're a natural dad, Sam. Seeing you cradle Nate to your bare chest was the most beautiful sight I've seen."

"Why? I was just holding him," Sam looked confused.

"It's just you, Sam. Strong and tender at the same time. Guess I'm cursed to fall in love with you over and over again."

"Cursed, huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah. You know. Something that you can't fight," Abby smiled back. "My mind is wanting you so much right now, and my body wants to keep you across the room because I still hurt from having Nate."

"Nice to know I'm wanted, mentally at least. It'll be nice when your body catches up with your mind, but only you will know when that is."

"Want to come snuggle with me?" Abby asked as she sat on her bed. "I'm tired and I don't want to send Nate back to the nursery. It would be nice to fall asleep with my boys."

"Sure," Sam situated himself around Abby and held Nate where they could both see him.

"I wish the world would stop right here," Abby sighed. "This is perfect."

"I can't disagree," Sam whispered.

Abby fell back to sleep and Sam rested by her as he played with their son.

Tasha awoke and recalled her conversation with Bobby. She started to panic. She'd meant what she said about wanting to date him. She just didn't know how Bobby was going to react.

She quickly dressed and cruised through the kitchen where Dean and Kylee were having breakfast. "I'm headed to the hospital," she waved on her way through.

As the door slammed shut behind her, Dean and Kylee just shrugged at each other.

"She seemed fine yesterday," Kylee said. "Maybe Danny said something to her."

"Got me," Dean replied. "I can't figure my own wife out. I'm not about to try figuring out other women that I am not legally obligated to deal with."

"You creep," Kylee laughed at Dean's smirk. He'd pushed his chair away from the table and Kylee sat in his lap.

"So now I'm a creep, huh?" he whispered in Kylee's ear as he nibbled on it.

"You're my creep," Kylee said softly as she turned in Dean's lap to straddle him so she could kiss him better.

They were too engrossed with each other to notice that Bobby had come out of his room. He was going to ask about who slammed the door when he saw Dean and Kylee making out at the breakfast table. Bobby deduced that it was Tasha who had left in a hurry. He went back to his room for a little while to give the frisky couple some time alone.

Kylee and Dean were breathing heavily while kissing. Dean started to fumble with the buttons on Kylee's pajamas.

"Dean," she whispered. "Bobby's still here."

"He's asleep," Dean told her. "After all the excitement yesterday and the late night last night, he'll be out for a couple more hours."

Kylee wanted to drag Dean back up to their room, but Dean's kisses wore her down. He knew the places to kiss and touch to make her putty in his hands.

"Such soft skin," Dean murmured as he buried his face in her breasts, licking, kissing and teasing.

Kylee's head fell back as she just gave in to Dean's seduction. Calloused hands, soft lips and tender kisses made her senses overload. She felt Dean harden below her and moved to create friction where it was needed most.

Dean moaned," We need to go upstairs."

"No. You started it," she told him in a breathy voice. "I just ... I feel . . ."

There were two thin layers of material between them. They were both able to find relief even with the clothing on.

"You made me mess my shorts," Dean's mouth was next to her ear. "I haven't done that since junior high."

"I messed mine, too, if that makes you feel any better," she whispered back.

Dean laughed a little, "Nothing like hot romp with the wife to start the day."

Kylee hugged him and hid her face in his neck. "I can't believe we did this at the kitchen table."

"Told ya we could find your kinks," Dean teased. Kylee hid her face all the more. "How does a long shower sound?"

Dean felt Kylee nod against his neck. Dean stood up, holding her and carried her up the stairs. "Just hang on, Baby. One hot shower coming up."


	18. Chapter 18

Sam and Abby looked up from Nate when they heard the knock on the door. They weren't surprised to see Tasha, but her appearance startled them.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked her, holding her arms out to her.

"Don't know for sure. I think I screwed up," Tasha came to Abby and let her big sister hold her.

Sam took Nate and sat in the chair beside the bed, allowing Tasha to sit by Abby.

"What happened?" Abby asked as she tried to comfort Tasha.

"I'm not going to date Danny anymore," Tasha replied quietly.

"Did he say or do something last night to upset you?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him. I just realized when I saw you and Sam having Nate that Danny and I would never be like that," Tasha's tears started to fall.

"You'll find someone else, Tasha."

"Problem is, I already have."

"Who?" Abby looked over at Sam, wondering if he'd known anything about this. Sam just shrugged.

"I told Bobby I wanted to date him. Now I think I've screwed it up and I have no one to blame but myself."

"Bobby?" Abby asked.

Tasha nodded.

Abby looked at Sam because she didn't know what to say.

"What did Bobby say?" Sam could only imagine how shocked Bobby had been when Tasha had approached him.

"That he needed to sleep on it." Tasha asked Sam, "Do you think I wrecked out relationship forever?"

"I think you caught him by surprise," Sam told her. "He's never dated, that I've known of at least."

"Telling him you want to date him isn't so bad," Abby tried to be supportive.

"I'd had some beer before Bobby and I had the conversation and I went from saying I wanted to date him to I just wanted him," she worried her lower lip.

"That's blunt, Tasha."

"But I didn't mean to be. I couldn't get him to understand and it was so frustrating. That's when it switched from 'date' to 'want."

Sam was trying to visualize how shocked Bobby must have been. "What did he say?"

"He wants to make sure that I'll always have a home there. He encouraged me to meet other guys. He's still going to be there for me like always, but to try dating someone my own age. I told him that he's the one who sat up with me when I had nightmares and pulled me out of the hell I was living in. I can picture myself safe and happy with Bobby. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, honey," Abby smoothed her hair back. "But I think you are going to have to sit down and talk to Bobby when you haven't been up here all hours of the night and without the beer. It might go easier that way."

"Can I stay here for awhile? I don't want to go home," Tasha looked at the floor as she asked the question.

"Of course. The bench by the window there is supposed to be a cot. There's bedding in the closet. Why don't you get some rest?" Abby couldn't blame her sister for wanting to date someone she was already comfortable with. Tasha could have brought it up at a better time, but that's all hindsight.

Sam handed Nate to Abby and helped Tasha reach the bedding and pillow on the top shelf.

"Will Bobby ever forgive me?" Tasha asked Sam quietly as he helped her make the cot.

"Have you changed your mind on wanting to date him?"

"No."

"Tean what does he have to forgive you for? You're allowed to say what you feel, Tasha. Sometimes a little more tact is required but our emotions get the best of us. It will be fine with Bobby. I'm don't know if he'll want to date you or not, but I know that you have a friend and protector for life, if nothing else."

"I hope I didn't screw that up."

"Trust me. With all the crud Dean, my dad and I drug Bobby through, it would take much, much more than an awkward conversation to change that."

Tasha nodded. She looked ready to fall asleep before the bedding was on.

"Do you need anything?" Sam asked her.

"I go to work at 1 o'clock. Can you make sure I'm up before then?"

"Sure," Sam gave her a smile and hug before going back to sit by Abby's bed.

"How's the new mama doing?" Sam kissed her head as he bent over her shoulder to look at Nate.

"Fine. Just tired."

"How about I take Nate for a little walk in the hall. You girls get some rest. Maybe we'll watch some cartoons in the waiting room," Sam gave her a huge smile.

"What cartoons are you hoping for?"

"Thundercats, Smurfs, Scooby Doo. You know, the good ones."

"Good luck," Abby replied. "They don't seem to have the good ones on anymore."

"Just get some rest, honey."

"Do you think Bobby's going to be okay with Tasha at the house?" Abby whispered, hoping Tasha couldn't hear her.

"I think it will be fine. I'll give him a call when I'm in the waiting room."

Abby breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

Nate was asleep in his father's arms when Sam took out his cell phone.

"Hello," Bobby answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Bobby. Just calling in to give you an update on us. We've decided Nate's a keeper."

Bobby laughed. "He'd better be. I don't think Abby would ever forgive you if you tried to trade him for a different model."

"Tasha is up here," Sam didn't know how to introduce the topic.

"I figured she might be. The store called and gave her the day off. Can you tell her that for me?"

"Sure. She's just catching some shut-eye in Abby's room right now."

"So. Did she tell you about last night?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "How are you doing with all of that new information?"

"Sorting it out, I guess. Why's she sleeping up there anyway when she has her own room here?"

"She thinks she screwed it up."

"But this is her home."

"I know that, Bobby. I told her that Dad, Dean and I put you through all kinds of hell and we were still welcomed at your house. She seems to think that what she did was worse."

"We just need to sit down and talk," Bobby sounded tired. "She blew me out of the water with what she said."

"Figured as much. She did say that her wording changed form 'date' to 'want' and that was due to her frustration because she didn't think you understood."

"I tried my best to understand. I sure am glad you and Dean weren't girls. I can figure out boys, but girls are a mystery to me."

"That never changes, does it, Bobby?"

"No, I guess not. I have three of those mystical creatures in my home and I'm happier than I've been in a long time. Even though their behavior stumps me at times."

"I'll tell Tasha about her shift at work. Any message from you?"

"Just to come home," Bobby replied.

"Will do."

"I'll be up later today for my Nate fix if that is alright."

"Sure, Bobby. You know where we are."

Sam hung up satisfied that Tasha had not alienated Bobby like she'd feared and that it was something they could work out.

"Do we have anything to work on after this?" Dean asked Kylee as they took a drink break.

"I don't think so. Was there one from the scrap yard that you wanted to start on?"

"No. I thought we could go in to see our nephew. I've been thinking about him all morning."

"Your mind was on other things this morning, too, Dean."

"Yeah. But I already miss Nate and it hasn't been that long since we saw him. Think we'd be pestering Sam and Abby if we went back up?"

"I haven't seen Tasha come home yet, Dean. We don't want to have too many visitors."

"We're not visitors," Dean came over to give her a big greasy hug. She knew running wouldn't help. "We're family!" he wrapped his arms around her so her uniform could be as dirty as his.

Kylee laughed and Dean kissed her nose. "What do you say, Auntie? Ready to spoil Nate?"

"You're gonna let me hold him, right?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah, you can hold the little squirt. I want to see how Sam's doing. He's probably been thinking of Mom and Dad even if he doesn't mention them. Instead of him noticing their absence, I want him to see all of the people who love him and his new family."

"Sounds like a good idea, babe."

Bobby was in the library, trying to collect his thoughts when he heard the two mechanics come pounding in. That was something that was going to have to change with a baby in the house, but why bother them with that until he actually had to? Dean and Kylee were young and in love. It was nice to have that kind of energy in his old house.

In front of Bobby was the photo album that held pictures of when he courted Loretta, their wedding, and short marriage that followed. She never appeared to be sad. There were no warnings of what was to come. He'd always figured that he'd missed something, even though his mother swore that he couldn't have known. He still felt the anguish over losing them, but the guilt had faded. Must have been the passage of time that accomplished the easing guilt.

He thought about Tasha and what she'd been through. He replayed their whole relationship in his mind, wondering if he'd ever made her think that she owed him something because he'd taken care of her. He didn't think that he did.

His dreams for all the kids in his home was for them to find a job that they enjoyed, a spouse to love them until the end of time, and healthy, happy children. Sam and Abby had just fulfilled all his dreams for them. Bobby didn't know if Kylee and Dean were planning on kids, and he wasn't the kind to pry, but he secretly hoped that Nate would be the first of a string of Winchesters. Tasha, well, she had a job that she liked.


	19. Chapter 19

Tasha dreamed she was with her babies. Each of them was wrapped in a white blanket. She was rocking one of them when the other started to cry in the bassinette. She was trying to keep one asleep while calming the other one down.

Then, she woke up.

The cries were real. Nate was fussing in Abby's arms. Unable to be there anymore, she quickly got up and left with just a goodbye said over her shoulder.

Sam caught up to her easily in the hall, "Tasha, wait!"

Tasha stepped, staring at the floor.

"The store called and they filled your shift for today," Sam told her.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay to drive?"

"Sure I am."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked with a hand on her shoulder.

Tasha was silent.

"Bobby wants you to come home," the tone in Sam's voice made her look up at him. "I think you should."

"He's not mad?"

"No. He's just worried about you."

"I think I'll go home then."

"It would be better to talk to Bobby now instead of worrying about it, Tasha," Sam gave her a hug. "You can come back here anytime."

"Tell Abby I'll call her later?"

Sam nodded.

Tasha came home to find Bobby in the library. She poked her head in, "Hi, Bobby. I'm home."

Bobby looked up from the book in front of him. "Hey, darlin'. Come sit a spell."

"Okay," Tasha took a deep breath and blushed as she stepped in the room.

Bobby had pulled out a chair beside him, so he sat there.

"How's it going up at the hospital?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. Nate is in Abby's room. Abby and Sam are walking on clouds, they're so happy."

"That's how it should be," Bobby nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know what you think of me after last night.."

"Am I supposed to think differently of you?" Bobby asked.

"No. I'm just hoping I didn't make things all weird between us."

"Nothing's weird from where I'm standing. You?"

"I feel the same as I did yesterday."

"That's something we should talk about," Bobby said softly.

Tasha let out a sigh and Bobby knew by the look on her face that tears weren't going to be far behind. He placed his hand on top of hers on the table. "We're just talking, honey."

"Okay," Tasha tried to give Bobby a smile as he reminded herself to breathe.

"See?" Bobby smiled. "We're talking and everything is fine."

Tasha gave Bobby a genuine smile.

"Would you be able to stay here if we dated and it didn't work out?" Bobby looked Tasha in the eyes.

"I don't know."

"Would we still be close like this?"

"I know I wouldn't want to lose you," was all Tasha could give for an answer. "You've helped me learn how life should be and sheltered me while I figured out who I was and dealt with an awful past. I can't picture myself allowing a relationship like that drift away."

"I'm an old-fashioned guy, Tasha. I don't get the relationships that I see portrayed on television these days. I am who I am, and I can't change that. On that same note, I wouldn't expect you to change who you are."

"I don't want you to change, Bobby. I know you have a gruff exterior but I also know the big heart you have underneath."

"We can try this 'dating', Tasha. But, I'm not sure how you expect this to go."

"I don't expect it to go one way or another. I just want it to be us."

"I think I can do that. You up for a stroll after supper tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Tasha smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I am," Bobby's cheeks turned pink.

"I'll be there," Tasha replied.

Bobby gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.

Tasha was so happy, she practically bounced out of the room.

At the hospital, Sam answered the knock on Abby's door and ushered Dean and Kylee into the waiting room. "Abby's feeding Nate," Sam told them.

Dean felt his face start to blush and couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

Sam couldn't let something like that just pass him by. "Are you blushing, Dean? Just the mention of breastfeeding embarrasses you now?"

"Marriage has just tamed me, Sam. Drop it."

Sam laughed as he let the door to the waiting room drop shut.

"How are things at home?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"You don't know?" Sam had forgotten how self-centered Dean could be at times. "Did you see Tasha or Bobby today?"

"Tasha rushed out the door this morning. I think something may have happened with Danny," Kylee answered.

"Yeah. She was on her way up here," Sam rubbed his neck. "Bobby say anything?"

"Nope. We finished the car we were working on and came up here. I saw Bobby in the kitchen but just told him where we were going," Dean replied. "What's going on?"

"Well, Danny is out of the picture. I don't know if Tasha has told him that yet. And, last night, Tasha told Bobby that she wants to date him," Sam finished talking and carefully watched Dean's face for a reaction.

Dean's face screwed up. "Bobby? Our Bobby?"

Sam nodded.

"But isn't he, well, old?"

"Apparently Tasha doesn't think so, honey," Kylee took Dean's arm. "Age isn't everything."

Dean was still confused. "When her dad did what he did . . . Why would she want to date someone his age? I mean, Bobby's nothing like him, but don't you think she'd want to date someone closer to her age?"

"I don't claim to understand it," Sam admitted. "That's just how it is. Tasha apparently got into the beer before her conversation with Bobby, so she thought that maybe she'd screwed up her chance with Bobby and her living situation. Turns out Bobby didn't get mad, and it's okay at home."

"I can't picture Bobby mad," Kylee injected.

"Oh, screw up a car by driving recklessly, especially a car that Bobby fixed up in the first place, and you'll see him mad. Guaranteed." Dean grinned.

Kylee shook her head. "I don't want to know."

"You sure? It's a good one," Dean said. "I didn't have Sammy with me on that particular drive, but I think he knows how it goes."

Sam nodded.

"Still, don't want to know," Kylee was sure.

"Your loss." Dean turned back to the conversation at hand. "So, Tasha and Bobby? That'll take awhile to get used to."

"Yeah, it will," Sam agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean sat beside Kylee, who was holding Nate. Dean would later deny to making the baby noises that were coming out of his mouth. Kylee loved the way that Nate curled into her. Just seeing his face opened up new doors in Kylee's heart. Before when Dean had mentioned babies, he'd been for it and she had been basically against it. Now she was thinking that babies might be a good thing. She looked across Nate at Dean, who was lost in Nate's presence. She realized again how much she loved Dean and how lucky she was to have him as her husband. Even if the goof did talk baby talk to Nate.

Nate started to fuss and Kylee gave him back to Sam.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Sam bounced him a little and offered his pacifier. Nate sucked on it like it was his lifeline. "I think he's hungry, Abby."

Abby looked at him from the bed, "Can you give him a bottle, Sam? I'm just not up to it."

"Sure," Sam rang for a nurse and she brought a bottle down.

"Can I feed him?" Kylee asked.

Sam handed her Nate and showed her how to hold the bottle and when he needed to be burped.

"Kylee sure seems to be taking to Nate," Sam whispered to Dean. "Do you think maybe she's getting in the baby mood?"

"Hard to tell," Dean replied. "I've left it up to her because she's the one who would be pregnant. I'd like Nate to have a cousin, though."

"Give it time," Sam said. "Nate might be changing her mind right now."

Dean smiled. "That cute little devil just might .. . "

"Hey, guys. How's the mama feeling?" Bobby's voice almost filled the room when he spoke. He gave Abby a hug and then looked over at Kylee and Nate. "You getting enough rest, darlin'? I could take the rest of these folks with me to the waiting room."

"I'm just resting. I'm happy with everyone here," Abby replied. "It's so nice to have family."

"Tasha is going to be calling you later," Bobby said in a hushed voice. "Last night she was having a hard time thinking back to her abortions. I don't know how she'll be around Nate, but you know you always have her support."

"I never thought of that. Poor Tasha. No wonder she rushed out of here so quickly when Nate woke her up. Is she doing alright now?"

"Yeah. She just needed some sleep."

"Are you okay after last night?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah. We've got a date tonight to go for a walk after supper," Bobby smiled. "I haven't even thought about dating for so long."

"Just be you, Bobby. That's all she's expecting," Abby gave him a smile and touched his cheek. "You are a wonderful man. I only want the best for you and Tasha, together or apart."

"I know you do, sweetie. Thanks for that," Bobby gave her a peck on the cheek before he went off to find Nate.

"Can I hold Nate when you're done, Kylee?" Bobby asked.

"Do you want to finish giving him the bottle?" Kylee offered.

"Sure," Bobby looked a little awkward as he took Nate and got ready to give him a bottle. "I haven't done this since Sammy was little."

Dean elbowed Sam. "Aren't you a little nervous? Don't you want to go make sure Bobby feeds him correctly?"

"He'll do fine," Sam sounded at ease. "He's had experience and Abby is right there."

Sam and Dean went back to watching Bobby. "It doesn't seem that long ago that he was feeding you, Sam. I remember watching him, really closely when I didn't trust him at first when we got to the scrap yard. He has that same touch with Nate."

"Yeah. Bobby's always been good at taking care of those who can't take care of themselves," Sam watched Bobby being so gentle and remembered skinned knees that Bobby had tended to before Dean had declared himself old enough to treat Sam's injuries. He trusted Nate in Bobby's arms. He was as safe as a baby could be.

Tasha was nervous about what to wear on her date with Bobby. He'd seen her at her worst. She wanted to make sure that she looked special tonight. She'd called Abby at the hospital to check on her and Abby had given Tasha some words of advice that helped calm Tasha's nerves. Bobby was still Bobby, he wasn't going to change just because they dated. Abby also told her to just be herself. Life's too short to pretend to be someone you're not. Tasha wished Abby was back in her and Sam's room downstairs instead of still in the hospital.

She put on some jeans and a button-down shirt. She pulled her hair back on the sides, but still let it be loose around her face. She added some lip gloss and perfume. One last glance in the mirror and she was on her way downstairs. It was time for their date, ready or not.

Bobby grabbed a shower after supper, trying to remember what he should do to get ready for a date. It had been so long ago. Besides, it wasn't like Tasha didn't know him. Bobby threw on jeans and a flannel shirt. He ran a comb through his hair and then reached for one of his hats. He hesitated, wondering if he should wear one since most of them were filthy. It had been years since he'd gone without one. So he picked the cleanest one and put it on his head.

Dean and Kylee had finished the supper dishes and looked very cozy in front of the television.

"Hey, Tasha," Kylee greeted her. "You look nice."

Tasha smiled shyly.

"You going out?" Dean asked.

"Just for a walk," Tasha's voice cracked.

"I should talk to Bobby about dating," Dean told her. "What kind of date is a walk? How about a movie or a dinner?"

Kylee tried to hush Dean. He had a voice that just carried and could not be hushed.

"I like walks," Tasha said.

"So do I," Bobby walked in from his bedroom. "As I recall, Dean, you don't get a vote when it's not your date."

"Walks are romantic," Kylee snuggled further into Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go?" Bobby offered his arm to Tasha. She nodded and took it. They got their coats on and stepped into the autumn night air.

"Little chilly out tonight," Bobby said. "Are you going to be warm enough?"

"I think so," Tasha replied.

"Is this a boring date, Tasha?"

"No. It's our kind of date, Bobby. I like quiet and peaceful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," Tasha told him. "That's all that matters."

"What do you think of my scrap yard? It tends to grow on its own."

"I can see that," Tasha laughed.

They walked in silence.

"I was married before, did you know that?" Bobby asked her.

"No."

"She was my high school sweetheart, Loretta. She was a real spitfire. She defied her father when she married me. We lived here in the room that Sam and Abby have now. Our marriage was short. She lost the baby and she never recovered. She took her own life shortly afterwards."

"God, Bobby. I'm so sorry. How did you handle that?"

"I had my family here for me. But, that doesn't take the place . . . I just quit looking for someone for me. I lived for my family. I nursed my mom through her illness until she passed. Then, it was just me. I took in John and the boys. That made my life better, but it still wasn't anything like I could have had."

"I'm glad that you've had your family and the Winchesters. The house must have seemed big when it was just you here."

"It's just always been home," Bobby shrugged. "My grandparents lived here. I can't remember who started the scrap yard. It seems like it's just always been here. We needed to have a business that we could run while still hunting. We couldn't count on the folks in town to understand what we hunted or why."

"I can see where that would be a problem." Tasha asked, "Have you ever thought of living anywhere else?"

"When I was a teen, sometimes I dreamed of running to another place to live. I wanted to make it on my own, see new things, meet new people instead of knowing everyone in town. Before I got old enough to hit the road, I crossed paths with Loretta. The idea of settling down with her didn't seem right to do anywhere but here. So, I never left. I haven't regretted it. I see enough of the road on my hunting trips. It's nice to have a home with roots. A place where I know I belong."

"That sounds so good to me," Tasha hugged Bobby's arm closer. "I didn't have a place of security before I came here. I didn't have a safe haven. Now, I do."

"I'm glad you feel that way. It's been awhile since the house has had a woman's touch. It's nice to know that my house still has that comforting feeling to it. It would be a shame if that got lost somewhere along the way."

"It is a little rustic," Tasha smiled. "But it still has that welcoming, cozy feeling."

"Rustic? Like how?"

"You really want to know?" Bobby nodded. "Some curtains would be nice," Tasha offered.

"We're in the middle of nowhere."

"I know. They'd just be nice."

"I might want to hear about some other ideas you have," Bobby told her as they walked around the property.

When the light had faded, Bobby and Tasha were on the porch swing. Bobby had his arm along the back of the bench and Tasha had snuggled in by him. It was partially because of the chill in the air, but mostly just to feel Bobby near.

"I think it's time we go in," Bobby sighed. "Don't need either of us getting a cold."

"I enjoyed this evening," Tasha said as she stood up.

"Me, too," Bobby took Tasha's hand as he led her around to the door. "Think we should do this again?"

"Definitely," Tasha smiled.

"Good," Bobby gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "How about another walk the next night that you're off work?"

"It's a date."


	21. Chapter 21

"How do you think it will go with those two?" Dean asked Kylee after Bobby and Tasha walked out the door.

"I don't know. It could be interesting," Kylee replied.

"Interesting? It will either be great or a disaster. I doubt it could be anything in between."

"Maybe. If they're both adult enough, they could still be friends if it didn't work out."

"Do you have many guys that you are friends with after having dated?"

"Well, no," Kylee admitted.

"I'm not still friends with anyone I used to date, well, pick up every now and then. I guess I didn't really date until you."

"I couldn't tell," Kylee tried to hide a smile as she brought their glasses tot he kitchen.

"I saw that," Dean followed her. "What do you mean 'I couldn't tell'?"

Kylee's laughter drifted in from the kitchen.

With Nate back in the nursery for the night, Sam and Abby were able to spend some time alone. It was their last chunk of time alone before bringing Nate home.

"Did we remember to get everything for Nate?" Abby asked.

"I think so," Sam replied. "If we think of anything, we can get it at the store on our way home."

"Did we put linens in the cradle?"

"No. But we have them in our dresser drawer."

"We picked up the diapers, baby wash, all those kinds of things, right?"

"Yeah. You've been bringing that stuff home since you started at the store. I think we have everything ever made for babies."

"Is that supposed to be a slam?"

"No, honey. I'm just saying that you're well-prepared," Sam took Abby's hand. "I don't think you have to worry about us not having something we need for Nate. There are four other adults in the house who could help us run for anything. That's the great part of having an extended family."

"I'm just a little edgy," Abby pulled Sam closer. "I don't know if I'm going to remember all that the nurses have told me about taking care of Nate. I've never taken care of a baby before. What if I screw it up?"

"Don't you think I worry about the same things?" Sam gave a little laugh. "That's why there's two of us. Between both of us we should have it all covered."

"You sure?"

"Then, we have Bobby to help fill in the cracks. Dean took care of me, too. He'd help."

"Wasn't Dean a little young to be taking care of you?"

"Well, that's just how it worked out in our family. I turned out fine."

"Jury's still out on that one, Sam," Abby grinned.

Sam smiled back and kissed his wife. "I can't believe we're parents. Does that mean we have to grow up?"

"No more than absolutely necessary."

After Dean and Kylee had gone upstairs, Tasha moved to the couch by Bobby.

"Okay if I sit here?"

"Sure," Bobby shifted how he was sitting. "I'll even share my blanket."

Tasha sat down under the blanket and held Bobby's hand as they watched bad late night television. She laid her head on Bobby's shoulder. She just fit there perfectly.

Bobby decided he could get used to having Tasha's head on his shoulder. It felt like home. Even something as simple as holding her hand just felt like the way it should be. Even the horrendous programming didn't seem as bad with Tasha there to help him make fun of it.

Kylee came to bed, freshly showered. Dean looked like he might already be asleep, but Kylee knew better.

She slid into bed until her body was touching his. She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his skin. She lightly trailed her fingers up and down his bare chest until he moved to kiss her.

"I knew you weren't asleep," Kylee told him.

"I was just resting. I like seeing what you'll do to try to wake me up."

"You snot. I might just not try to wake you up the next time you're 'resting'."

"Yes, you will," Dean gave her that patented smirk of his. "There's no way you could go to bed without saying goodnight and then keeping me up talking about everything under the moon."

"That's not nice!"

"Hey, I didn't say I minded. And, you know it's the truth."

Kylee still had a stubborn look on her face.

"Come on, Kylee," Dean tried kissing her and her lips were like stone. He changed his tactic and moved to her neck and found that spot that made her gasp. "You know you can't stay mad at me." When he'd worked his way back up to her lips, she eagerly kissed him back. Dean tried to hide his grin, knowing that he could push Kylee's buttons anytime he pleased.

When Bobby was ready to retire for the night, he noticed Tasha's perfume on his shirt. He brought it back up to his face and smelled again. It was light and feminine, nice. Bobby hung it up on the hook and smiled. He'd enjoyed himself on their date. Just to hold hands and rock on the porch swing, meant more to Bobby than anyone could imagine. It was the simple things that got to Bobby's heart.

Tasha closed her bedroom door and thought about Bobby. She had been surprised to hear about Bobby's wife, Loretta and the baby. Still, she was glad he'd told her. It helped explain why he didn't date and kept to himself. He was just hurt too much in the past. Loretta didn't do it on purpose, she'd been blinded by her own pain and didn't see how her actions were going to affect Bobby.

Sam was still awake because Abby couldn't get comfortable.

"Anything I can do to help, honey?" he whispered.

"What?" Abby was irritated.

"Let me help you relax. Want me to rub your back? Or your stomach?"

"It's just nerves," Abby tried to brush it off. "Tomorrow we'll be bringing Nate home."

"I know," Sam kept his voice low. "It will be great and you will be wonderful." He nudged Abby onto her side so that he could rub her neck and shoulders.

"I miss our bed," Abby sighed. "It has more room and isn't lumpy."

"It will be there waiting for you tomorrow. I promise. You still need to get some sleep tonight."

"I know. It helps that you are right here. I wouldn't sleep at all if you weren't."

"Wherever you are is home to me," Sam leaned in and wrapped his arms around Abby.

"I like the sound of that," Abby relaxed into Sam and he pulled the covers up over them.

Tasha had to work in the morning. As her luck would have it, so did Danny.

"How's that little nephew of yours?" Danny surprised her when she was stocking an item.

"He should be coming home today," Tasha's voice was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Danny noticed that she wasn't really looking at him.

"I'd rather not talk to you about it here. Can you grab me when you go on break?"

"Sure. Are Nate and Abby okay?"

"Yeah. They're fine. I just need to talk to you," Tasha tried to give him a smile. She let out a breath when Danny walked away.

She was still on edge when Danny tapped her shoulder to tell her that he was going on break.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as soon as they were in the break room.

"I don't know of a nice way to say this, Danny. I've decided that I'd rather have you as my friend than date you."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to date you anymore but I still want us to be friends."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Danny was confused.

"No, it's just something that I realized the past couple of days."

"We just went out on Saturday. You've had this revelation since then?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, if that makes you feel any better."

"I'm fine, it'll just be awkward for awhile. Are you serious about being friends?"

"Of course I am, Danny. You're the only person I talk to here at the store besides Abby."

"Okay, Tasha. I need to go outside for few minutes before going back on-shift, alright?"

"Sure. I'll see you around the store." Tasha watched Danny walk away and hoped that she didn't burn any bridges.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam and Abby got packed up at the hospital. Bobby got the house ready for them . He put clean linens on Sam and Abby's bed and in the cradle. He put the diapers and wipes in the bathroom. Nate's small clothes and blankets were in a wicker basket on the dresser. The bottles were all ready to use and Bobby was anxiously awaiting he arrival of a baby into his home. He wished John was here to see it, but he knew John and Mary were watching it all from heaven.

Sam pulled in the driveway and Bobby headed out to meet them. He grabbed the bags and brought them inside while Sam and Abby fussed over the baby. He came back out to see Sam and Abby bundling Nate up like it was sub-zero temperatures.

"Let me help you with the steps," Bobby offered his arm to Abby and she took it. It was slow going but at least she had Bobby to lean on. Sam was right behind them with Nate.

"Do you need to sit down?" Bobby asked her.

"I want to rock Nate to sleep in that rocking chair in our room. I dreamed of doing that before I had him."

The guys got Abby and Nate settled before unpacking.

"How's she doing?" Bobby asked Sam quietly.

"She's nervous," Sam replied. "I don't know if it's because Angel was sick but she's so worried that she's going to miss something important."

"Just be supportive," Bobby told him. "That's all I can say. You're doing great, by the way."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "Thanks for your help getting home ready for us."

"It was fun," Bobby chuckled. "The last baby I had to get ready for was you."

Nate started to cry and Sam took it as his cue to go.

Abby was jostling Nate around, trying to make him happy.

"Could he be hungry?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know. I guess so."

Sam took Nate from Abby and helped her up so she could sit on the bed. Once Abby was ready, Sam returned Nate to her.

"This isn't going right," Abby complained. "It just isn't working."

"Remember the nurse said you need to relax."

"It's hard to relax when he's screaming, Sam."

Sam sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Lean back a little," he told her and she did.

Sam helped get Nate quieted down and then brought him back to Abby's breast. Abby had calmed down from coming home and Nate was able to nurse. Once he had latched on and was getting his fill, Abby had settled into breastfeeding considerably. She didn't want to do it all the time or completely, but she'd heard that the first two weeks can be much better for the baby. That's what she was shooting for.

Bobby heard Nate's cries stop as he finished unpacking. It sure was nice to hear a baby in the house again. He didn't realize how much he'd missed it.

Tasha came home from work looking stressed.

"Bad day, Tasha?" Bobby asked from the stove where he was making supper.

"Had to tell Danny today. I'm not sure how he's going to take it."

"You had to tell him, Tasha. You couldn't just leave him hanging."

"I know. Didn't make doing it any easier." Tasha came over to the stove. "Did they bring Nate home yet?"

"Just a little bit ago. I think Abby might be feeding him."

"I'll give them some time, then. I'm going to go wash up since I know that's the first thing they'll ask me if I want to hold Nate."

"Tasha," Bobby called after her and she stepped back into the kitchen. "Are you really doing that okay with this?"

"Yeah. I think I am." Tasha smiled and darted up the stairs again.

Kylee and Dean saw Sam and Abby pull in the driveway.

"Should we stop and see them?" Kylee asked.

"We're greasy," Dean said. "I doubt we'll get anywhere near Nate the way we are. Bobby will help them. We don't want to overwhelm them as soon as they get home. Give them some time and then you can swoop in and take Nate to spoil like a proper Auntie."

"You want to spoil him just as badly," Kylee smiled.

Dean grinned but didn't say a word.

"I'm not the only one Nate turns to mush. He works his magic on you, too, Dean."

"Yeah. So, maybe he does. It's just because he reminds me of Sammy."

"I suppose he would. Do we just do what absolutely has to be done before going in?"

"Yahtzee."

Kylee smiled as she went back to work. She might have a hard time getting Nate from Dean for some Auntie time.

Bobby smiled to himself when he heard Kylee and Dean come in. He knew they wouldn't last too long before they had to come in and see the baby.

"Finish early?" Bobby asked.

"We just closed a little earlier than usual today. It's just those two cars that we'll need to have ready by Friday," Dean replied.

"Couldn't resist Nate?" Bobby couldn't help it. He had to see Dean's reaction.

"It's Nate's first day home. That's damn near a holiday in my book," Dean replied.

"That's fine. Just askin'."

"Do you think he looks like Sammy?"

"I can't tell yet. It feels like having Sammy back, though. That's just because there's finally another baby in the house."

"We'll be down to help you in a minute," Kylee told Bobby. "We need to get the grime off first before we get to hold the baby."

Bobby nodded.

Kylee and Dean pounded up the stairs like a couple of teenagers. Some things never change.

Tasha got upstairs and let out a sigh. Nate was home now. There was no running away. She hadn't exactly lied when she told Bobby she was okay with it. She planned on being okay with it. She just hadn't made it there yet.

She got in the shower and tried not to think about babies. She knew she tended to think too much when she was in the shower. Instead, she tried to think about possibly going on another walk with Bobby.

When she got downstairs, Bobby put an arm around her. "How are you doin' darlin'?"

"My best," Tasha tried to smile up at a him. "Think we can go on another walk tonight?"

"You mean a date?" Bobby smiled.

"Yeah. Want to go on a date with me?"

"Why, Tasha, I'd love to," Bobby kissed her head. "You're doing great. Just hang in there."

Tasha smiled at Bobby. She liked the feeling of his arm around her.

Sam, Abby and Nate came out of their room. Nate was sound asleep and fit in the crook of Sam's elbow.

"He looks just cozy there," Kylee smiled at the sleeping babe.

"He just ate, so he should be good for a nap," Abby said.

Kylee gave her a hug.

"How ya feeling, Abby?"

"Little sore but very happy to be home."

"I bet. If this little one gives you too much trouble, you just let Dean and me know. We'd be thrilled to take him off your hands for a while."

"I think Bobby gets first chance at Nate or he might make us sleep in the scrap yard."

"You know it," Bobby grinned. "I don't get to hold babies much, so I jump at every chance that I get."

Bobby ate quicker than the boys and then claimed Nate as his. "Can't have you dropping food all over your son, Sam," Bobby playfully scolded Sam as he took the bundle from him.

Nate didn't as much as whimper. He just moved so that he was more comfortable in Bobby's arms.

"See? He knows I'm his Bobby," he smiled and teared up. "There were times I didn't think I'd get to see this."

"You didn't think you'd be around?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know if you two would make it past your hunting days to have babies," Bobby wiped a tear away. "Babies are really the best part of life."

Tasha got choked up and excused herself from the table.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said after Tasha, doubtful that she'd heard. He was going to hand Nate back and go after her.

"Let me go," Abby laid a hand on his arm. "Let me see to Tasha. You just enjoy supper with your boys."

Bobby felt guilty for what he'd said but he'd been caught up in his emotions and forgotten about Tasha's pain. He could apologize to her on their date, if she still wanted to go.

"So who do you think he looks like?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know. Sometimes he doesn't look like either of us and I swear he's someone else's baby. Depending on what he's doing, he looks like both of us."

"Think he'll hunt?"

"I don't know what Abby would think about that," Sam answered carefully. "He's bound to pick up some hunting abilities just by living here. Look at all the talent he's surrounded by."

"What else would he do?" Bobby asked.

"Soccer?" Sam almost squeaked.

"Sam, Dad always wished you were a boy," Dean shook his head.

"Hey, Tasha," Abby followed her into the living room. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I just need a minute," Tasha gave her a lame smile.

"I'm sorry about your babies," Abby spoke softly. "I wish it would have gone differently."

"Me, too."

"You did all you could, Tasha. It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do about it. It was out of your control. Dad made sure of that."

"Do you ever think of him?"

"Not as much as I used to," Abby told her. "I was mad at him for a long time, even after Sam and I got married. I was mad for me and Angel."

"What made it go away?"

"It didn't exactly go away. My life got filled up with so many good things that there just wasn't room for Dad anymore. Sometimes I still have nightmares. I have Angel's ashes in my bedroom."

"I have nothing like that," Tasha started to cry again. "There is no evidence that they were ever here except for my memories of them. To the world, they never existed. It's like they weren't important enough to."

"Oh, honey," Abby gathered Tasha in her arms. "They were important enough. They were loved. The fact that you didn't get to hold them doesn't make the pain any less real." Abby just held Tasha for awhile and then asked, "Are you going to be okay now that Nate is home?"

Tasha nodded. "I love being his aunt, I really do. If I start to tear up sometimes, well, you'll just know why."

Abby gave her another squeeze before they went back to the others in the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm sorry for what I said in there," Bobby told Abby as soon as they stepped outside. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Tasha hugged Bobby's arm closer. "Abby and I talked it out. She made me feel better. If I excuse myself at odd times around Nate, I just need a break. It will get better."

"It'll take some time," Bobby's boots crunched on the fallen leaves. "It was hard for me to see my extended family with all the kids and babies after Loretta. I had to learn to open up again and let the little ones into my life. I'd had so much fun playing with them in the past and yet I'd closed myself off with my pain. Once I let them in, I felt a little more like me."

"Once I get to know Nate, I'll feel better. Looks like he's going to be a cutie."

"A charmer, too, if Dean has any say in it," Bobby laughed.

"What did you do when you lost the baby, Bobby? Was it a situation where you were able to hold it?"

"No," Bobby thought back. "We buried a bundled blanket in Loretta's arms."

"So you had something to represent your baby. I wish I would have had that."

"I want to show you something," Bobby took her to an area he hadn't shown her. It was his family plot. "Here's where we buried Loretta," Bobby stopped and brushed some dirt off the headstone.

Tasha stood there silent.

"If you put down roots here, or, even if you don't, we could put something here for the babies that you're missing," Bobby cleared his throat. "It's not something you have to make your mind up about anytime soon. It's just an offer, no deadline."

"Thanks, Bobby," Tasha choked out the words as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "It means they existed for you, too."

Bobby drew her in close to him. "They always did, darlin'. If I would have known that offering a piece of land and stone would make you feel better, I would have told you much sooner." Tasha cried for the babies she never had the chance to hold, the baby Bobby never got to see, and the daughter that Abby lost.

Bobby ran his fingers through her hair, and felt that they'd had enough sadness in their lives. Now the boys were married, Nate was going to be filling the house with joy and Tasha, well, she'd be seeing better days, too.

Tasha was built small, like Abby. Bobby felt like he could curl himself around her tiny frame to protect her. He couldn't save her from her past. But, he could make sure that happier days were ahead.

Tasha sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I made a mess on your coat and--"

"No worries," he smiled at her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little tired, but I don't have it all bottled up inside anymore," Tasha didn't want to look up at Bobby. "I know I'm a huge mess and we're supposed to be on a date."

Bobby laughed. "Darlin', I like that you wear perfume when we go on our dates, but all you really need to bring is you. I already know what you're like and just want to know more about who you are and what you want to do in the future."

"So I don't need to try to impress you?" Tasha asked quietly.

"Already impressed," Bobby told her in that gravelly voice of his. "Do I need to impress you?"

"Nope."

"Good. I have no idea how I'd do that anyway. I'd have to ask Dean for pointers and then who knows what the hell I'd end up like."

That made them both laugh and eased the tension. They walked around a little before going back to the house and sitting on the porch swing.

"This is my favorite part of the evening," Tasha said.

"Seeing the stars come out?"

"No, Bobby. Just sitting here with you."

Bobby sighed as she moved in closer and he rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm partial to this, too."

"Look at that grip of his," Dean had worked his finger into Nate's little fist. "He's going to be a strong one."

"I've known that with the kicks and punches he was giving me," Abby told him. "I swear he wasn't going to wait to be born, he was going to break himself out."

"He just wanted to get out into the action. He's not a sidelines type of guy," Dean was still engrossed in the tiny face looking back at him.

Nate's eyes were open, unfocused, and his lips were moving as if he could reply to his uncle.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Dean said.

He made faces at the baby that Kylee was holding. Kylee laughed at the two of them. Nate put his fist in his mouth for a few seconds. Then, Nate turned toward Kylee and tried to find where he could get something to eat.

"Whoa, there, Nate," Dean laughed. "Wrong lady for that one. You won't be getting any milk from there."

Kylee gave Nate to Abby, who was on the couch.

"Here, honey," Sam gave her a baby blanket from the other chair. "Dean and I will go to the library. Yell if you need something."

The guys disappeared and Kylee watched them go as she heard Abby rustling behind her.

"We're presentable now," Abby said and smiled when Kylee looked her way. "He always picks the most inopportune time to be hungry."

"He's growing. He needs all the nourishment he can get. So, what is being a mom really like?"

"So far you mean?" Abby thought for a moment. "Tiring, but great. It's more than I thought it would be. I knew I'd be happy and feel so much love for Nate, but that still doesn't even come close to what it's like. If you're wondering if motherhood is something you'd like, I guess I'm recommending it."

"Even with how sick you got?"

"The sickness and labor pains seem to vanish once you see their little face. I don't know how it happens, it just does."

"So have you changed into a dad now?"

"I don't know, Dean. Have you changed into an uncle?"

Dean laughed. "Okay, I get your point. Nate isn't up to playing catch yet, so you don't get to do many dad-like things. He and Abby are attached at the moment, you don't exactly get to participate in that. I suppose you get to cuddle and change diapers, though. How is that treating you?"

"I wouldn't change it for anything," Sam sighed. "You should try it sometime," he punched Dean in the shoulder. "Make me an uncle. I dare you."

Dean laughed. "Someday, Sammy. Someday."


	24. Chapter 24

Bobby heard someone moving in the house and swung his legs out of bed. He wasn't thinking it was an intruder, he knew it had to be Nate and whichever parent he decided to wake up for his midnight snack. Abby was sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Hey, Abby," Bobby spoke softly so he wouldn't scare her or wake anyone else up. "How's Nate doing?"

"He's fine," Abby brushed some sleep out of her eyes. "He just won't go to sleep. I've changed him and fed him, but he won't sleep."

"Maybe he's just not tired," Bobby walked around to sit on the couch by her.

"How can he not be tired? The schedule that he keeps is hell."

"Yeah. It is. He seems to enjoy it, though."

Abby smiled as she handed Nate over. She knew Bobby was itching to hold him.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll keep Nate company here in my recliner? Sammy slept out here with me many, many nights. I can get you when he's hungry."

"Are you sure, Bobby?"

"You're exhausted, honey. Try to get some sleep in your own bed. You'll feel better." Bobby held out the arm that wasn't holding Nate. "Give me a hug and go back to sleep."

Abby did just that. "Thank you, Bobby."

"Don't need to thank me. I like late night talks with someone who can't disagree with me."

Abby smiled as she shuffled off to bed.

"So, Nate. You been giving your mama hell?" Bobby reclined the chair and laid Nate on his chest. "I used to hold your daddy just like this. He used to be tiny, too. He was also a conversationalist. Anytime he got up for a bottle, he'd have to stay up and visit for awhile before going back to sleep."

Nate's big eyes turned in Bobby's direction and Bobby kept talking about nothing really. It was the rumbling in his chest along with his heartbeat that put Nate to sleep. Bobby fell asleep, too. He had almost forgotten how comfortable it was to hold a sleeping baby.

Sam woke up and Nate wasn't in his crib. He wasn't curled up in bed by Abby. Sam walked into the living room and saw Bobby asleep in his recliner with a little bump on him. Sam smiled, knowing that Nate had worn Bobby out, too. It was going to be time for Nate to eat soon, so Sam made him a bottle.

He approached the sleeping duo and didn't have the heart to wake either of them up. He put the prepared bottle and burp rag on the table next to the recliner. He kissed his son's fuzzy head, and went back to his bedroom. He left the door partway open in case Bobby needed them. Sam knew Bobby had been looking forward to having a newborn in the house. He trusted Bobby with his life. He knew he could trust him with his son's.

I thought I saw you get a little protective tonight," Kylee mentioned to Dean as she got ready for bed.

"Protective of Nate?"

"No. Protective of me. More like possessive, I guess."

"How's that?"

"When Nate mistook me for Abby," Kylee looked at Dean for his response.

"Hey. Your breasts are my toys and my toys only. Nate has no claim to them. I'm not the type of guy who shares. You know that."

"Sam has to share."

"Are you nuts? Sam's cut off until Nate's done with them. Now he has to wait in line to taste those again."

"What do you think about that?"

"He shot himself in the foot, there. Then again, he's the one who had to have a baby. Get the baby, lose the boob privileges. That's just how it goes."

"Would you ever wait in line like Sam?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I would. I'd want my son or daughter to get every advantage possible. I'd put myself second for that."

"Okay."

"Are we back on the baby topic? Has Nate convinced you that you have to be a mom?" Dean smiled, hoping Nate had convinced her.

"Maybe," she turned off the bathroom light. "Maybe it was just talking to Abby."

"So what are you thinking?"

"That it could be a good thing," Kylee slid into bed. "I still need to think about it, but I wanted you to know."

"Hmm," Dean sighed. "Want to know what I think?"

"Sure."

"I think Nate needs a cousin. But, until then, these are mine," Dean moved a hand to her breast and started to tease and massage it in just he right way.

"Yours, huh? I thought they were mine," Kylee had difficulty getting the words out.

"You just hold onto them for me," Dean gave her one of his smirks before he lowered his head and sucked the breast he'd been attending to.

"Mmm," was all Kylee could say as she was lost in the sensations of making love with Dean.

Tasha dabbed on a little perfume before going downstairs to meet Bobby.

"Ready to go?" Bobby was waiting for her at the front door.

"Just need to grab my jacket," Tasha smiled at him.

From the living room Sam called jokingly, "Don't be out too late."

Dean threw in, "I expect you'll have her back at a respectable hour. Don't to anything I wouldn't do."

Tasha turned red while Bobby told the boys to hush. He opened the door and ushered Tasha through.

"Don't mind them," Bobby told her.

"I know. They're just joking."

"They want us to be happy," Bobby laced his fingers through hers. "Some other folks might yell things because of our ages."

"Like people in town?"

"Most of them should be good 'cause I've known them all my life. Some of the newer folks might think us odd or that I coerced you into this relationship."

"How do I prove them wrong?"

"You can't darlin'. People are gonna believe what they want to believe."

"Then they're not much of our concern, are they?"

"That's my girl," Bobby smiled. "How did it go at the store today?"

"Talked to Danny in passing, so that's a start. They're anxious to have Abby bring Nate in to show him off."

"I suspect she'll bring him in one day. Probably with Sam standing nearby like Papa Bear, not letting anyone get too close."

Tasha laughed. "Sounds about right. I saw you asleep with Nate the other night."

"Yeah? Little fella tuckered me out."

"Is that how you used to sleep with Sam?"

"Sometimes. When we couldn't get him to sleep in his crib."

"It just looked natural for you, Bobby. It was like Nate knew he belonged there."

"He knows I'm his Bobby. How are you doing with Nate?"

"He's stolen my heart. All it took was a smile and that drool. Nights aren't always easy, but days are getting better."

"I'm glad to hear that." They'd walked their usual path and ended up back at the house. Bobby sat down on the porch swing. Tasha sat beside him and wiggled in closer so her head was on his shoulder and his arm around her, holding her close.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Tasha?"

"Us, you mean?"

Bobby nodded.

"Yes, Bobby, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanting to make sure. I don't want any rumors to get out around town if you're already second-guessing."

"No second guessing here. You?"

"I'm happy exactly where I am at," Bobby looked into Tasha's eyes and she knew it was truly how he felt.

Bobby's rough hand rested on her cheek. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. Tasha kissed him slowly, her heart going a mile a minute.

When Bobby pulled back, Tasha giggled.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" It had been so long since Bobby had kissed any woman.

"No, your mustache tickles," Tasha laughed at herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wreck it."

"Maybe I could use a trim," Bobby laughed. "You didn't wreck anything. I'd like to try it again."

"Me, too."

They were pre-occupied with each other when they realized that he light was blinking on and off. Dean stood at the door, waving and grinning at them. Tasha hid her face against Bobby's coat.

"That dang idjit," Bobby shook his head.

"Tasha," his voice was so soft. "No use hiding now, darlin'. The one with the biggest mouth already saw."

"Now what do we do?"

"We can walk in there without turning red. We've got nothing to be ashamed of. People kiss on dates. Even Dean."

Tasha was glad to have Bobby's arm around her when they walked back in.

"Did you two have a nice time?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah. Did you try to control your husband?" Bobby replied.

"I did my best, Bobby. You know how he can be. Plus, he claims you did the same thing to him when he was fourteen on the porch swing with a girl."

"Fourteen? Yeah, I probably did."

"For good reason, too," Kylee said. "I have Nate over here if you want to hold him, Tasha. Sam and Abby went to get some rest."

"Sure, I'll take him," Tasha took her coat off. "I had a nice time, Bobby." Tasha stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "even with the little interruption," and kissed his cheek before turning to go hold Nate.


	25. Chapter 25

Time went on at the scrap yard. Abby and Sam brought Nate to the store so Abby's co-workers could ooh and ahh over him. Sam just didn't let anyone hold him, or touch him for that matter. He stood behind Abby wanting her to be able to visit but ready to whisk Nate away if someone with a cold dared reach toward him. Sam was taking parenthood very seriously.

Nate was able to wake the house with his cries. Bobby helped with some of the late night feedings as did Sam. Abby was going to give up nursing before she went back to work. Tasha heard Nate's cries because her room was right up the stairs. Kylee and Dean didn't hear him as often because their room was at the other end of the house. Still, until Nate started sleeping more at night, the whole family was sleep deprived.

Dean and Kylee managed to keep up with the garage. Bobby still ran the scrap yard and found cars for Dean and Kylee to get running again. Tasha went to work at the store, and Danny was actually friendly to her. That was a huge relief.

Abby's hormones started to get back to normal, and that eased Sam's mind. She was doing almost everything she did before she was pregnant. She had weight that she just couldn't seem to lose, but Sam assured her that it would go away in time.

Meanwhile, Nate was the center of everyone's world. He was constantly held or played with. Dean and Kylee washed up as soon as they were done and took care of Nate. Dean told him about all the cars they'd worked on and Nate would just look at him with huge eyes. Kylee would talk to him about his toys. She remembered that babies could see black, white and red. So, she usually picked the red toys to put in front of him and let him play with.

Bobby and Tasha kept going on their walks whenever she worked days at the store. It was getting colder out, but they just bundled up more. And, sometimes, they cuddled on the couch. Tasha loved the feeling of being warm and safe, under a blanket and curled up beside Bobby. They had a hard time finding places inside where they could be alone to talk, much less kiss. It was a crowded, happy household.

Sometimes it was just a smile over the dinner table that made Tasha's heart jump. Or the way that Tasha was with Nate that made Bobby melt inside. It was stolen glances and moments into who each other was. They knew each other way more than any other dating couple ever could.

"Bobby," Sam called him over to where he'd been busy on his laptop. "Look at this."

Sam got out of the chair so Bobby could sit down and see the screen. Back in Boston, Tasha and Abby's father and mother had been in a bad car accident. While their mother was treated and released, their father was still in intensive care. It was just a newspaper article. Sam googled Abby's parents every so often just to see if they were looking for her or Tasha. He didn't expect to find that they'd been hurt.

"That's something the girls might want to know about," Bobby sighed. "I have no clue how to tell them or how they'll react."

"Why couldn't he just die?" those hurtful words from Sam's mouth shocked Bobby. "He deserves it after what he did to them."

"Yes, he does. I just didn't think I'd ever hear you put it so bluntly."

"If the girls decide to go visit, will it blow their cover for their new identities?"

"No, those were perfectly legal name changes," Bobby told him. "I just had a buddy who could rush them through for me."

Sam nodded. "So what do we do?"

"I guess we talk to them tonight when they get home from work. We'll have Dean and Kylee take Nate into their room so that he doesn't have to hear any of it. I know he's just a baby, but I don't want him to expose him to any of the grief their father caused. You are aware that this could bring back the nightmares full-force, right? Are you ready to handle it?"

"Yep. How about you, Bobby?"

Bobby's heart was getting twisted and pounded, he wanted to spare Tasha any pain that he could. But, he knew she had the right to know about her parents. "I can do it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in relative silence, worrying about the conversation they were going to have to have after supper.

Bobby went out and told Kylee and Dean what was going on. They agreed that Tasha and Abby needed to know. Taking Nate to their room would be no problem.

Dean watched Bobby slowly walk back to the house.

"Bobby and Tasha have been so happy lately. This has to be the worst timing for them," Dean lamented.

"For Sam and Abby, too, with having Nate. They should be allowed to be happy and not have that monster to deal with.," Kylee added.

"I wish I could go back and change how we got Tasha," Dean said as he tried to get back to work. "We swiped her off the street. Our only concern was getting her out of there. We should have beat her dad to a pulp, let him know what he deserved for what we knew he'd done. No one--and I mean no one--deserves to be brought up in a home filled with fear. I can only imagine what Bobby and Sam have had to go through on account of him."

"Maybe we should take Nate overnight in our room," Kylee put a hand on Dean's back. "Tasha and Abby could have awful nightmares and Sam and Bobby could have their hands full with them."

"I think that would be a great idea," Dean gave Kylee a kiss. "Did I tell you how lucky I am to have you?"

"It's always nice to hear. I'm lucky to have you, too. Suddenly, what my folks pulled at our wedding doesn't seem bad at all."

Tasha and Abby were happily chatting with each other when they came in after work. They fell silent when they saw Bobby and Sam sitting quietly at the table.

"What's up, hon? Is Nate alright?" Abby asked as he hung up her coat.

"Yeah, he's up with Dean and Kylee in their room. Bobby and I just need to talk to you and Tasha for a few minutes."

"Okay," Tasha spoke from behind Abby. "What's going on?"

Bobby patted the chair next to him. "Come on over, darlin'."

After they'd sat down, Sam started to tell them what he'd found. "I search on the internet for your parents and both of you every so often to see if anyone has reported you missing or if we need to hide your identities better. Today, I found an article from Boston. Your parents have been in a bad car wreck. Your mom had minor injuries so she was treated and released. Your dad is still in intensive care. His injuries are more extensive."

Abby had a grip on Sam's hand and her knuckles were as white as her face.

Tasha curled up next to Bobby. He smoothed her hair and made comforting sounds. Bobby's eyes were filling with tears for those girls that he loved so much.

"We thought you should know what we found," Sam continued. "We didn't know if you would want to try to go see him or not. We weren't going to make any decisions for you. We'll support you whatever you decide to do."

"I can't see him," Abby said quickly. "I said my goodbyes long ago. I can't go back."

Tasha realized most eyes were on her, wondering how she wanted to proceed.

"I-I don't know," she looked panicked. "Can we go somewhere?" she asked Bobby.

"Sure," Bobby shot Sam a look because he wasn't sure how Tasha was feeling.

Sam concentrated on Abby. Bobby tried to think of a comforting place to bring Tasha and all he could come up with was his room.

"We can sit in here, Tasha. No one will bother us." He had one arm around her slender shoulders. She slowly followed him into his room. He shut the door and Tasha started to cry. Bobby led her to the bed. Then, he sat down beside her to get ready to listen to whatever she had to say or talk about whatever was worrying her. Bobby knew what Sam had said had come as a shock.

When Tasha was silent for a period of time, Bobby asked if she wanted to go see her parents.

"I don't know," Tasha replied. "Does that make me an awful person?"

"No, honey, it doesn't. Don't worry about that anyway. You just do what is right for you."

Bobby sat with his back against the headboard, holding Tasha in his arms. She cried until she slept. At some point, Bobby laid down on the bed and threw a blanket over them.

"I can't go," Abby told Sam again, this time she was totally calm. "There's no way in hell I'd go back there. Tasha is the only reason I ever did in the first place."

"That's okay. You don't have to." Sam repeated yet again.

"I'm tired. Can we just go to bed?"

"Yep. Dean and Kylee said they'd watch Nate for tonight."

"So they know about this, too?"

"They're family and we wanted to be able to concentrate on you and Tasha without having to worry about Nate. He's fine with Dean and Kylee. I went over everything with them, and we're just downstairs if they need us."

Abby sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Just take tonight to sleep, Abby, please?"

"Okay. No more secrets?"

"I never intentionally kept a secret from you. I just wanted to know about any issues before they blew up in my face. I told you I'd always protect you. That's what I was doing."

"I believe you. I love you, Sammy."

"I love you so much, Abby. I hope I made the right choice telling you what I found."

"You did," Abby nodded. "That was something that I needed to know and deal with. Keep protecting me, but no secrets, okay?"

"You got it," Sam pulled her close.


	26. Chapter 26

"I can't go," Tasha said in a voice so soft that Bobby almost missed it.

"That's fine, Tasha. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"I've drifted in and out."

Tasha fell silent. Bobby felt there was more.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to be upset with me?" her voice wavered.

"Of course, Tasha. You know you can tell me anything," Bobby braced himself for what Tasha was about to say.

"I can't go see my dad because some of the things that he did, my body responded to. I just wanted to get away, and my body betrayed me. How could that happen?"

"Sometimes, your body will respond to how it is stimulated, it's just how it's wired to work. There are some things that happen that you can't stop, and you shouldn't feel ashamed of it. It's out of your control."

"But when I kiss you, sometimes, well," Tasha sputtered until she just ran out of ways she wanted to describe what she felt.

"I'm just guessing here, but sometimes when we're together, you feel like you're reacting to what we're doing?"

Tasha turned red and nodded.

"That's because you have your heart and your mind involved, darlin'. When you have your heart and mind involved, your body isn't going to betray you. It works along with what you're feeling and what you know."

"I feel better knowing that," Tasha still didn't want to look directly at Bobby. "I'm so thankful that I have you, Bobby. You aren't pushing me or getting impatient with me. You even have these terribly awkward conversations with me, and then they don't seem so bad."

"I told you I'm old fashioned," Bobby sighed. "You wouldn't be here with me now except for what happened today with what Sam found. There are just some things I don't believe in until marriage."

"I'm sorry. Should I go up to my room?" Tasha was confused.

"No, it's late. Get some rest. If you need me nearby tomorrow, I'll sleep on the other twin in your room."

"What's the difference between lying beside you and nothing happening and you being in the same room with me and nothing happening?"

"Just the way I was raised, Darlin'. Don't ever want to tarnish a young woman's reputation."

"I wish I could have met your family, Bobby. They sound just wonderful."

"I can tell you stories and show you pictures," Bobby told her. "Huge families are great. But, you also need to remember that there are many opinions and head-butting that goes on at times. We had stubborn folks in my family. Good-hearted, every single one of them, but some had a stubborn streak a mile wide. We were mostly hunters. Since the folks in town didn't know about what we hunted, we didn't socialize with them too much. My mom and I went to town for groceries and I remember going with her to church. Sometimes someone would ask about a family member, but not usually."

"It seems like a dream to me," Tasha was starting to drift off to sleep again.

"You have a large family, Tasha. You have Sam, Abby, Nate, Dean, Kylee and I. We'd do anything for you."

"I know, Bobby. I love you."

Bobby was shocked at what he'd heard. His heart started to pound. It had been years since he'd heard those words come from a woman's lips.

"I love you, Tasha," he kissed her forehead before lying back down.

Before long, they were both asleep. Tasha had decided that she didn't want to go. She asked Bobby the questions that had been bothering her. Her mind was clear and she was able find a peaceful sleep. Bobby, sensing her relaxation, fell asleep soon afterwards.

Kylee and Dean enjoyed having Nate in their room. Nate didn't spend much time in his cradle. Kylee and Dean couldn't put him down.

"This is nice," Kylee said as she held Nate asleep in her arms. "What do you think of Nate?"

"He's got the Winchester looks," Dean smirked as he answered. He looked at Kylee's face and said quietly, "Kylee, you know how I feel about babies."

"Is this what is was like with Sam?"

Dean sat on the bed by Kylee. "We didn't have enough room for everything a baby needs. Sam slept on the bed between us. We always ran low on something - formula, medicine, diapers. Dad would run to the store and it would just be Sam and I. Being four, sometimes I could pick him up, other times I just laid down by him and kept him company."

"I think that a baby could make life interesting," Kylee tucked the blanket tighter around Nate. "We might want to think about how it would change our lives before deciding if it's for us or not."

Dean nodded. "Okay. We'll take that route."

"I want to talk about it in more detail, Dean, I really do. But, we should probably get some rest while Nate is sleeping. He'll be up soon for another bottle."

"Let me give him a hug before you put him down," Dean held his arms out. "Never can get enough of that baby-fresh smell," he whispered as he rested his cheek on Nate's head.

Kylee smiled as she watched Dean, typical American leather jacket tough guy, gently put Nate to bed and pull his blanket up. He kissed Nate's head before turning back to Kylee. Kylee wondered why she didn't see it before--Dean's need to be a dad. He'd been practicing his whole life with Sam.

Kylee curled up with Dean after he'd turned on the nightlight by the cradle and turned off the lamp. "How do you think the girls are doing?" she asked.

"I'm hoping for the best."

"Yeah. Me, too."

Abby had dreams and was restless during the night, but they were nothing as specific or bad as Tasha's. Abby had been away from their father for longer. He no longer had any control over her.

For Tasha, it was all too recent. That's why her dreams were much worse.

Tasha was running in her dream. She was running from her father, searching for her babies, sprinting through a maze that looked like a hospital ICU. Machines reached out to grab her and her father was getting closer.

"Tasha," Bobby tried to wake her up when she started to toss around and talk in her sleep. He was just reaching for her shoulder when her fist came flying through the air. He ducked just in time.

Bobby reacted by instinct and pulled Tasha close to him. Her fists didn't have any power behind them as they landed on his chest.

"Tasha! Tasha, wake up!"

Tasha opened her eyes and they still had a wild look in them.

"It's Bobby. You're safe."

She looked at him confused, shrugged her way out of his arms and he let her fall back on the bed. She was still heaving, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry," her voice was shaky. "I didn't mean to punch you. Did I hurt you?"

"Takes a hell of a punch to hurt me, honey. I'm fine."

"I was just dreaming . . ." tears started to fall down Tasha's cheeks.

"I know, darlin'," Bobby moved so Tasha could lie against him. "I know."

Neither of them slept until the sun started to peek through the curtains.


	27. Chapter 27

The snow fell and the days grew shorter. They had a peaceful Thanksgiving at the scrap yard. They had Nate to be extra thankful for. His giggle was contagious. It was a welcomed sound throughout the house, even when he was supposed to be napping. Sam and Bobby would take a nap with Nate if he was too wound up. Baby books said this and baby books said that, but they just went with their hearts. In their minds, babies could never be spoiled by being held too much or getting too much attention. Nate wanted for neither.

Kylee phoned her family on Thanksgiving with Dean holding her hand. They had not changed their minds and still considered Kylee and Dean living in sin. Kylee hung up the phone knowing that she did the right thing by calling. She was also the bigger person for not arguing with them.

A couple days before Christmas, Dean and Kylee stayed at the Guesthouses. It was an early anniversary trip because they didn't want to miss Nate's first Christmas, or any Christmas for that matter.

Dean looked at Kylee and saw the necklace he'd given her shimmering against her skin.

"You never get to wear that," he commented as he touched the diamond pendant. "Guess garage and scrap yard attire doesn't have much to do with diamonds."

"Nope. But, I still love it." Kylee looked at him and wiggled her fingers, "Look at what else I have."

Dean smiled and showed her his left hand, too. "I've got mine, too."

Kylee smiled as she reached out for her husband, beckoning him into her welcoming arms.

While they laid together, spent and relaxed, Dean idly ran his fingers over Kylee's skin.

"Have you thought about how our lives would change with a baby?" Kylee asked as her fingers followed some unseen pattern on Dean's chest.

"Yes I have."

"And?"

"What are you thoughts on it, Kylee?"

"I haven't known Nate that long, but I want to have a baby. I'm scared of being pregnant because I don't know what it will be like. But, I still want us to have a baby."

"Really?"

Kylee nodded.

"So I don't have to buy these anymore?" Dean lifted the strip of condoms that were by the bedside.

"I don't think using those would aid in the getting pregnant part."

"Do you have any idea how it is to go into a small town, where everyone knows everyone else's business, and buy a ton of condoms just so I don't have to go back as often? This last time, Danny was the cashier. I don't know if he thinks we're like rabbits or what, but I sure got a strange vibe from him."

Kylee laughed. "So you're saying you don't want to be the one to pick up a home pregnancy test?"

"That, my dear, is definitely your area. You get to make that purchase."

"Chicken."

"Yep."

Kylee laughed at her husband who could stare down anything supernatural but be scared of being seen with a pregnancy test.

"So when did you want to start on this baby-making endeavor?" Dean's eyes were full of mischief.

"No time like the present," Kylee felt giddy as she touched the body she knew as well as her own. 

Everyone went overboard purchasing gifts for Nate. He was going to spend all of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day playing with wrapping paper and boxes if he proved true to baby form. Well, he was still small. Maybe that would have to wait until next year.

Tasha and Abby complained about the crazed customers doing last-minute shopping at the store. They put in extra hours and although the money would be nice, the headaches were a real pain.

Bobby gave them neck and shoulder massages when they got home. In his day, women didn't work outside of the home. In this new age, Sam was taking care of Nate and doing a great job. Bobby's scrap yard business slowed down, so he helped with Nate when he could.

Tasha's nightmares were sporadic. If she had one during the night, she got Bobby and he'd sleep in the other twin in her room.

Life went on at the scrap yard while Dean and Kylee were gone enjoying their anniversary.

Dean's head jerked up from a sound sleep.

"What's wrong?" Kylee asked him.

"I thought I heard Nate."

"Dean, we're at the Guesthouse and Nate is sound asleep at the scrap yard. You didn't hear him."

Dean shook his head. "That kid is messing with my mind."

"No," Kylee attempted to soothe him. "You just already have your daddy ears. Our kids won't get anything by you."

"Damn right they won't. I know all the tricks. I mastered them."

"I'll just believe you on that one, honey," Kylee chuckled.

"I'm thinking that I just might be ready to continue on our endeavor," Dean spoke softly in her ear.

"Really?"

Dean gently bit the sensitive skin on her neck and then ran his tongue over it to take the sting away. He kissed her neck while his hands wandered along her curves.

Soon, Kylee's hands joined his in their roaming.

Mouths, whispers and moans filled their room. Nothing existed but them. 

"You sure are dedicated once you have a mission," Kylee remarked, breathless after their latest tumble in the sheets.

"I aim to please," Dean smirked. "This is just fun. The baby-making will come later."

"Ahh, so that's how it works," she smiled.

"Sure is," he nuzzled his nose into her neck to gain access to that sensitive skin of hers.

"Again?" Kylee feigned exhaustion.

"Don't worry. I'll do all the work," Dean smiled against her skin.

"Only if you promise," Kylee was amused.

"I always keep my promises," Dean said as he ravished Kylee's neck and she responded with sounds of encouragement.


	28. Chapter 28

Christmas was a joyous time. Bobby should have purchased stock in Kodak for as many pictures as he took. Nate got everything a baby could ever want. Dean wanted to start purchasing good, quality, tools for him, a couple each year so he'd have his own toolbox by the time he was able to drive. Kylee talked him into a stuffed Tigger because, according to Dean, Tigger had the coolest adventures.

Dean and Kylee were fresh back from their romantic getaway and seemed to forget when others were in the room. Sam and Abby seemed immune to it or used to it, Bobby couldn't tell which. Bobby found them easy enough to ignore but Tasha turned pink just being in the same room as them. If it had gotten out of hand, Bobby would have said something. But, clothes stayed put and hands weren't exactly in forbidden places.

Abby and Sam stayed up until about midnight. Nate was going to be up at his usual time, it didn't matter if it was a holiday or not. They gave hugs and said their goodnights with Nate already sound asleep.

Dean and Kylee tore themselves away from each other long enough say goodnight and make it to the stairs right after Sam and Abby. Dean gave Kylee a little slap on her tush as they rounded the corner. Kylee let out a yelp and a giggle.

"We're lucky to have you here this year, too, Tasha," Bobby took her hand. "I know we make a big deal out of Nate's firsts but I remember that it's yours too." Tasha smiled at him. "That is a beautiful Christmas stocking you made Nate. Just think, we'll have it hanging up there every year from now on."

"Don't look too closely at it or you might see my mistakes. My counting in my counted cross-stitch wasn't always on target."

"No one would notice but you," Bobby assured her as they sat in the light of the Christmas tree. "Tasha," Bobby cleared his throat after being quiet for some time. "I'm more, um, reserved, than most guys in this house. You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Bobby. I know."

"What do you want for your life, Tasha? School? Career?"

"Family," she replied. "And you."

"Are you sure? Because I'm so much older, you'd probably be married to a younger guy for longer than me."

"That doesn't matter. I'd rather have you than two lifetimes with someone else. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't want to be cheating you out of anything," Bobby told her.

"I'd never feel cheated. I am very lucky to have you in my life."

"Do you want to get married, Tasha?"

She nodded.

"To me?" Bobby's voice almost squeaked at the end.

Tasha nodded.

"Well, then," Bobby moved from the couch. "We need to do this proper." He pulled a ring out of his jeans pocket and knelt by the couch. "Tasha, will you marry me? Be my wife?" Bobby had tears shimmering in his eyes.

Tasha nodded and wiped at her tears.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked nervously.

"It's a definite yes," Tasha replied shakily.

Bobby put the ring on his finger, "This was my mother's. Emerald was her birthstone. It was a gift from my dad. I had the two smaller diamonds added to make it more like an engagement ring. Is it okay?"

"It's beautiful," Tasha looked up at Bobby as he smiled and then gave her a kiss that seemed to engulf all that she was. She was breathless as she clung to his broad shoulders and the Christmas lights reflected on her ring.

"I'm so glad the Christmas rush is over but I won't breathe easy until January is over. We'll be dealing with returns at the store until then."

"Does that mean more hours?" Sam asked, sprawled on their bed. He loved watching his wife get ready for bed. She neatly folded her clothes, took off her jewelry (she didn't wear much these days with Nate), slid into a nightgown, and brushed her hair looking at Sam through the reflection in the mirror.

"Possibly."

"Just don't get too bogged down at work. I know we haven't been sleeping the best."

Abby softly made her way across the hardwood floor to the cradle to check on Nate one last time before turning in.

"No matter how much sleep we lose over Nate, he's worth every minute of it." She came back around to her side of the bed and turned out the light.

"That he is," Sam said as he rolled on his side to face his wife. He gave her a lingering kiss.

"Sam, we haven't talked about birth control yet."

"I still have some condoms."

"Have they expired?"

"I can go check," Sam offered.

"No," Abby stopped him. "Maybe check sometime this week. I'm just too tired, honey."

"Did you want to look at the methods that work for, like 5 years, and then get taken out when you want to get pregnant?"

Abby gave him a surprised look.

"Hey, I've seen advertisements on television."

"Do you just assume we'll have another baby?" Abby asked.

"No. I thought it just sounded like a fool-proof way for a longer period of time. Thought it would be easier that way."

"You're right. I just feel so much like a mom and not like a wife since I had Nate."

"You're my same beautiful, Abby," Sam brushed her hair aside. "That certain smile that you get just for Nate makes me jealous because it's a smile you have just for him, not for me."

"I do?"

"Yeah, but I get a smile that no one else does. The 'come hither' smile."

"Hmm. That's the best one," Abby smiled.

"I think so, too." Sam curled up behind his wife, following her curves, old and new. He made a mental note to check their condom stash and get Abby an appointment to talk about other birth control options and risks.

Sam was just drifting off to sleep when he heard Nate start to fuss.

"I've got him," Sam gave Abby a kiss. "Get some sleep. Love you."

Sam wiped the sleep out of his eyes and scooped up Nate, who calmed as soon as he was in his father's arms.

Kylee bounced up the stairs on the way to their room. Dean was trying to get her clothes off before they had even reached the end of the hall.

"Dean, quit that."

"There's no one up here," Dean exaggerated his whisper in return.

"That's not the point."

Dean rolled his eyes. If he had a nickel for every time someone said that to him, well, you know. So, he waited until they were safe in the confines of their own room before removing any more of her clothing. He had his shirts off and jeans unbuttoned before they got there. After all, she was the self-conscious one, not him.

"Happy Anniversary, Dean," Kylee came in from the bathroom with a new barely-there outfit that made him feel good in all sorts of ways.

"Happy Anniversary," Dean stood and walked slowly to what could have been a dream--his wife wrapped in gossamer material, begging to be unwrapped.


	29. Chapter 29

Sam fixed Nate's bottle as he quietly talked him, keeping him from crying. He didn't even need to turn on a light besides the light above the stove. He shook the bottle up as he walked into the living room. As soon as he stopped shaking the bottle, he heard other noises in the room. His hunter instincts kicked in, but he still turned on the light. He saw Bobby and Tasha engrossed in each other, kissing on the couch.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry," Sam shut off the light and turned to leave the room. "I'll find somewhere else to feed Nate."

Bobby recovered first. "That's okay, Sam. You can feed Nate in here. We have something important to tell you."

"Okay," Sam said slowly as he sat down and got Nate to take the bottle.

"Tasha has agreed to be my wife," Bobby had the biggest smile on his face that Sam had ever seen.

"Wow. I mean, congratulations," Sam was surprised at how fast their engagement came about. Then again, after how quickly he and Abby got married, he shouldn't be. "I'd give you each a hug but I've got my hands full."

"We're so excited," it was the first that Tasha spoke. Her cheeks were still red from Bobby's whiskers and embarrassment at getting caught in the dark.

"I'm happy for you. When did this happen?"

"After everyone went to sleep," Bobby put an arm around Tasha and settled back into the couch.

"Abby is going to wish she'd been up to see it," Sam told them.

"We'd planned on telling everyone at breakfast," Bobby said.

"I can keep a secret that long," Sam assured him. "Any ideas on when the wedding is?"

"I need to check with the church in town. I'd like to get married in the church I grew up in and Tasha would like some time to plan. It'll be just us, maybe a few workers at the store, and a hunter or two," Bobby stopped talking long enough to place a kiss on Tasha's cheek. "I want them all to meet the woman who made me love again."

Sam smiled at them as Nate finished his bottle. After burping him, Sam congratulated them again before going back to bed. He turned off the light and Nate fell back to sleep for once. All of the excitement of getting passed around at Christmas Eve just tuckered him out.

"So you got flustered because Sam and Nate discovered us," Bobby had a little chuckle to his voice. "You are painfully shy, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Tasha tried to hide her face in Bobby's flannel shirt and Bobby caught the scent of her perfume.

"That's not a problem here, darlin'. Just a little amusing is all."

Tasha yawned, even through she tried not to.

"You'd better get some sleep," Bobby stood up and helped Tasha to her feet. "I'll walk you up."

"I'm so happy we're going to be married," Tasha whispered on their way up the stairs.

"Me, too," Bobby whispered back when they reached her door.

There they had another embrace and slow kisses because neither of them wanted to be apart.

"Good night, Tasha."

"Night, Bobby," Tasha smiled as she closed her door. She leaned back on the door and looked at her ring, unable to believe that her dreams were coming true.

Bobby almost floated down the stairs. He was sure of himself and sure of Tasha's love for him. When he got to his room, Loretta's face smiled out at him from the picture.

Bobby picked up the picture and wiped a thumb across the smiling face. "My mother always said I'd find another woman who loved me. I never believed her. Tasha isn't you, but I love her. I'm sure she loves me back. With how much you loved me, I know you understand." Bobby slipped Loretta's picture back into his bureau drawer.

He felt so young again. He hadn't been in love like this since his late teens and early twenties. When he slept, he dreamed of church bells and flowers, something this mother would have loved to have seen. 

Dean hugged Kylee's warm body closer to him. She mumbled something in her sleep that he couldn't hear. Dean smelled her shampoo and sighed. He knew it was Christmas morning but he'd been up too late on Christmas Eve. Umm, last night. . . . he drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Dean squinted at the orange light coming in the window. It was the sunrise shining right into his eyes. In their haste the night before, they'd forgotten to pull the shade. Dean tried to ignore the light and go back to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. So, he slipped out of bed and drew the shade.

As he climbed back into bed, Kylee said, "Not now, Dean. It's too early. Nate isn't even up yet."

"Go back to sleep," Dean told her as he found the warm spot on the sheets that he'd left behind. He wasn't sure that Kylee even heard him, she'd fallen back to sleep so fast.

When they sat down to breakfast, Tasha could hardly contain herself. Abby, even in her sleep-deprived haze, asked Tasha if she was okay.

"I'm fine," Tasha gave her a bright smile. She was waiting for Bobby to get to the table and make their announcement.

Abby rocked Nate in her arms to keep him happy as she waited for the others to sit down.

"Before we start to eat, I have something very important to say," the new tone in Bobby's voice held everyone's attention. "I've asked Tasha to marry me, and she said yes."

"That's wonderful," Kylee was the first to speak and give them hugs.

"Bobby, man, I didn't think you had it in you," Dean said.

"I'm so happy," Abby started to cry. Sam took Nate so Abby could crush the newly engaged in hugs.

Sam just smiled at Bobby, and Bobby nodded in return.

"When did this happen?" Abby asked.

"Last night," Tasha was talking fast because of her excitement. "It was so romantic by the lights of the Christmas tree. We want to get married in Bobby's church in town. Will you help me arrange the details?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin. Sam and I got married right here at Bobby's."

Kylee offered to help with the preparations, too. "I could really use a girly break from the garage and scrap yard."

While the women chatted all through breakfast about all the different things that go into planning weddings, Dean just looked at Bobby and asked, "Are you going to agree to all this?"

"Whatever Tasha wants," Bobby replied.

Dean looked at Bobby like he'd lost his backbone somewhere overnight.

"It's the same thing you did with Kylee," Bobby reminded him of the tuxes and Dean didn't look at Bobby like that again.


	30. Chapter 30

The next few months were a blur at the scrap yard. Nate grew like most babies do. He entertained the bunch of them with his antics. Although he was Sam's son, he had Dean's sense of humor. Dean could say anything and Nate would laugh.

The girls were busy with a wedding to plan. The boys stayed out of it. Bobby, like he said he would, agreed to whatever Tasha wanted. They settled on March 25th for their wedding date.

Dean had his heart set on a bachelor party for Bobby but Bobby said he'd rather have a few beers with the boys at home. Joshua and Jefferson, fellow hunters, were coming up for the wedding and would be crashing at Bobby's. They were picking up Missouri on the way. They were going to have a houseful. 

On top of that, Dean and Kylee were still trying for a baby. That just encouraged Dean's one-track mind. He was thrilled to be so busy in the bedroom. Kylee, however, was less than happy when the tests came back negative.

One afternoon while the girls were busy in town making wedding arrangements and Sam was busy getting Nate to lie down for his nap, Bobby took Dean aside to the library and shut the door.

"Gees, Bobby. This isn't the best time for you to find us a job," was the first thing Dean said.

"It's not about a job," Bobby was having a hard time looking at him.

"What?" Dean wasn't one to beat around the issue and he didn't let anyone else do so either.

"It's been awhile since I was married," Bobby started out. "I know Tasha wants kids but I'm just wondering . . I don't know if . . ."

"Just spit it out, Bobby."

"Is there anything besides rubbers for a guy to use?" Bobby was blushing under his whiskers.

"Wow." Dean gathered his thoughts, "I have some good news for you, Bobby. They're called condoms now and you don't have to ask the pharmacist for them. You can buy them right off the shelf."

"Okay."

"Now I have a question for you," Dean figured this was as good of time as any. "Can you hear Kylee and I when we're upstairs?"

"In the living room I can. I try to ignore it and turn the television up louder."

"Thanks."

"You might have to put something between the bed and the wall so it doesn't make so much noise," Bobby offered.

"Good advice. And, I can fix you up with some condoms for you to start out with anyway."

"That's be great."

Dean came downstairs with a package for Bobby and Bobby came upstairs with a couple armfuls of extra blankets and quilts.

"Try putting these between the head of the bed and the wall," was all he said as he handed them to Dean.

Both men had questions answered and problems solved.

"What's wrong, Kylee?" Dean had his arms folded behind his head as he laid on the bed and watched Kylee busying herself with odd things in the bedroom. It was clear to Dean that she was trying to avoid something.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" she turned to look at him.

"You're rearranging the bedroom at ten at night. You haven't said a word to me about Tasha's wedding plans. So, what's up?"

Kylee bit her lip and stopped what she was doing.

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the end of their bed. Kylee walked slowly over to Dean and he just held out his arms to her.

"Why can't I get pregnant?"

"It just hasn't happened yet, baby. Maybe it will take some time."

"What if there's something wrong with me?" Kylee whispered.

"What if there's something wrong with me?" Dean asked right back. "Would that change the way you feel about me?"

"No."

"So, we'd still be us. That's fine with me, Kylee. I'm happy with the two of us. A baby would just be a bonus."

"Really?" Kylee gave him a sad look.

"I don't want to try to get pregnant if I'm going to lose you in the process," Dean told her.

She crumpled into Dean's arms, relieved at what he'd said, yet hoping that it would work out for them.

"Shh," he tried to comfort her without knowing the right words.

When Kylee finally laid down, Dean gave her a massage. "Try to relax or you won't be able to sleep," he told her as his hands made their way down her spine and across her shoulders.

"Did you really want to hear about wedding arrangements?" Kylee asked.

"Not particularly. But, the fact that you didn't bombard me with them was a big clue that something was wrong."

"Did you know you will be wearing pink?" Kylee couldn't help but smile.

"No, I'm not."

"Yep. I saw the tuxes today. Black tux with a pastel vest and a pink tie."

"You're serious?"

Kylee nodded.

Dean just shook his head. "Bobby won't say a word to her about it. You'll still see me as a man even when I'm in pink, right?"

"You betcha, honey."

"What are Joshua and Jefferson going to think?" Dean mused as he continued rubbing.

Kylee just let herself be molded by Dean's hands as her thoughts drifted into dreams. 

"So tell me about your friends that are coming up for our wedding," Tasha snuggled closer to Bobby on the couch under the blanket. She enjoyed their cozy little talks like this.

"I've known Joshua and Jefferson many years now," Bobby's voice was soft as he remembered. "They couldn't have been any older than Sam or Dean are now when I met them. We were introduced by other hunters or we just ran in the same circles. Either way, they were always guys that I could trust. I trusted John the most because I knew him best. He and the boys lived with me for periods on and off. Joshua and Jefferson were always thick as thieves because they lived in neighboring states. They are good guys.

Missouri is a psychic. She's going to breeze in here and mother us because it is just her way."

"She's psychic? Do I have anything to be afraid of?" Tasha asked.

"She doesn't intrude into anyone's minds. If she senses that someone is upset, she'll try to help. Everyone has their secrets, even her. She lives in a big, old house in Lawrence, Kansas. I don't know if she has any family or how she ended up with such a huge house."

"She'll be interesting to meet. Have Kylee and Abby met Missouri?"

"Nope. Last time the boys saw her, it was just them. Now, she'll have three girls to bond with and baby Nate to spoil rotten. I think she might be a regular visitor up here. The woman loves babies. Wild dogs couldn't keep her away."

"Have you thought about babies, Bobby?"

"Yeah, ever since you brought up wanting a family. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know . . . procedures I had done, they weren't at a reputable place. They were men who came during the night, took care of the problem, and were out of town by the next day because my father paid them well. I don't know if either of them took any pains to make sure that I would still be able to bear children. I'm hoping that it's fine. I just don't know."

"All we can do is try," Bobby kissed Tasha's hair.

"I'm not very good at, you know," Tasha turned red. "I think it's probably best that I forget what I've learned and start over."

"We'll learn things together, Tasha. Some things have changed for me, too. I'm just so thankful that I get a fresh start with you."

"How long until your friends arrive?"

"They'll be here two days before our wedding. Missouri will love to help you with any last minute details."

"Where are we going after our wedding?" Tasha asked for the twentieth time.

"On our honeymoon," Bobby replied.

"You goof. Of course we're going on a honeymoon. What I'm asking is where?"

"Not the Guesthouses," was all Bobby would say.

"How will I know what to pack?"

"I've got it all handled. Just bring you." Bobby smiled and Tasha couldn't be upset. She was just so awful at waiting for surprises.


	31. Chapter 31

Kylee and Dean were in on Bobby's honeymoon plans. He planned on taking Tasha to a cabin by a lake that a friend of his owned. They made sure they had food and supplies to last about 4 days. They also purchased some wedding night finery for the couple, candles for candlelit dinners, romantic CDs along with a CD player to make up for he absence of a television.

They cleaned it and brought fresh bedding along with an extra set. Kylee picked out some champagne and Dean insisted on some whiskey. They brought instant coffee and cocoa along with sodas. They even left a couple of disposable cameras just in case Bobby might forget in his hurry to get married.

Dean and Kylee were very proud of themselves when they were done. Bobby had saved their wedding from being a total catastrophe. They were happy to be able to help him and Tasha.

Joshua, Jefferson and Missouri arrived when Abby and Tasha were at work. Dean and Kylee called it a day to get cleaned up so they could visit. Missouri was so happy to see Dean. First though, she had to threaten to hit him with a wooden spoon if he went so long between visits again. Then, she said she'd forgive him this time because he married such a beautiful person that he could introduce her to.

"Oh, Kylee," Missouri said in that sweet voice of hers. "You've been upset lately, frustrated. Why don't we go into the kitchen, dearie? We'll have some tea and a nice chat."

Dean moved to go with but Missouri cut him short with, "This is just for the womenfolk, Dean. You go see what those other men brought with. Don't worry, your wife will be fine with me."

Kylee gave Dean a smile as she disappeared around the corner.

Joshua and Jefferson were surprised that Bobby was getting married but didn't say anything about Tasha's age. If she made their good friend Bobby happy, that was enough for them. Dean helped them unload and get the bags to the appropriate rooms. Missouri was going to room with Tasha in the other twin. Joshua and Jefferson were taking turns between the double bed upstairs and the couch.

The men were talking hunting and Missouri had already claimed Nate as hers before Abby and Tasha got home. Nate liked the bold colors that Missouri had on. He didn't fuss, he just looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"My, my, aren't you the bright one," Missouri cooed at Nate. He looked at her until something else caught his eye, something Missouri couldn't see. Nate reached out in the direction he was looking, grasping for something. Then, just as quickly, he was back to babbling at Missouri.

Abby and Tasha came home from work to find that the house had changed. It was louder and their visitors had arrived.

"Did Sam tell you about Missouri?" Tasha asked Abby on their way up to the steps.

"That she's psychic? Yeah, he mentioned it. I don't know if I believe it though."

"Bobby said she's the real thing." Tasha took the lead up the stairs. "I guess we'll find out."

Missouri's voice rang out over all the others. She was in the kitchen talking to Nate who was happily squealing and kicking in her arms.

"Hello, girls," Missouri turned toward them. "I'm Missouri. Nate here sure is a cutie. Which one of you is his mommy?"

"I am," Abby held out her arms and took her little boy. It felt so good to hold him after being gone all day.

"He's been waiting for you to get home," Missouri smiled. "Why don't you girls sit down and tell me about your day? I'll just go about whipping up something for supper."

"Missouri, you're a guest. I can make supper."

"Not on those tired feet you're not," Missouri shot her a look that said she was not to be messed with. "You sit back down with Abby and keep me company while I cook."

Abby looked at Tasha and raised her eyebrows. Missouri was not a woman to be argued with.

Jefferson and Joshua stayed up late, even after the long day's drive. Bobby, Dean and Sam wanted to hear about their latest hunts. Nate got passed around for goodnight kisses and Sam had to excuse himself when he went with Abby to put him down.

"Little Sammy with a wife and baby," Joshua shook his head. "I can't say I ever imagined that. Last time I saw him, girls still grossed him out."

"It took me years to convince him that they weren't the enemy," Dean told him. "He couldn't understand them so he thought they were possessed. It really kills the mood when your little brother douses your date with holy water."

"I'll bet it does," Jefferson laughed. "Dean, I never thought I'd meet the woman who got you to settle down. I didn't think she existed."

"I was just as surprised when I met her. Turns out she was a gal who liked to work on cars, had smarts and thought I was the coolest guy she'd ever seen."

"If she was so smart, why'd she settle for you?" Joshua joked.

Missouri sat with Abby in her bedroom while Nate fell asleep.

"Sweetie," Missouri took her hand. "You've been so tired. Does Nate let you get any sleep?"

"He's just the typical baby," Abby smiled. "He's my little angel. He'll start to sleep through the night soon. Sam's usually the one who gets up with him in the middle of the night."

"Sam's a real sweetheart. But, you need to tell him if you need a break. There are other adults here just waiting for the chance to spoil that baby," Missouri told her. She was quiet for a moment before she asked, "Do you get headaches very often?"

"Yeah, I think I need more or less caffeine, I can't decide which," Abby smiled.

"Don't let them get too bad before you get them checked out, honey. No reason for you to hurt when it isn't necessary."

"I won't," Abby replied. "Want to come see what Kylee and Tasha are working on for the wedding?"

"Sure," Missouri stood and followed Abby up to Tasha's room.

"Tomorrow afternoon the dresses will be ready," Tasha made notes on her list. "The tuxes are supposed to be in then, too. We'll have to make sure the guys try them on to make sure we have it right before the store closes."

"What about the cake?" Abby asked.

"That should be ready in the afternoon, too. I need to call the church to make sure I can get in to put the cake in the fridge along with the punch. They said we could decorate that evening, too."

"What did you want for decorations? We never talked about those," Kylee added.

"I thought the church looked pretty without any. We'll have our flowers, which will be delivered to the church the morning of our wedding. That's enough decoration for me."

"We all have appointments to get our hair done at 10 on Saturday morning. Do you have all the accessories that you need, Tasha?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah. They are going to do my makeup when they do my hair."

"That means no crying, then. Can't have your mascara running," Abby told her.

"Oh, I won't be crying. I'm not even nervous. I'm marrying the man that I love, and I know that he loves me."

"Just talking like that is bound to start the waterworks on your wedding day," Missouri laughed. "We'll try to keep you from doing that, though."

Once Tasha's list was done, they went downstairs to sit with the guys. They weren't scheduled to work until after the wedding. They could afford a couple of late nights.

"Missouri sure is nice," Kylee told Dean on their way upstairs. "I felt better after talking to her today."

"Really? What did she have to say?" Dean didn't ass a comment about how rudely he was dismissed and threatened with a spoon.

"She said the reason we're not pregnant is because of my fears of being pregnant. Once I get over those, we'll be fine."

"Did she give you any ideas on how to do that?"

"She said I'd have to figure it out for myself," Kylee called from the bathroom. "Still, it was a relief to know there wasn't something physically wrong."

"I never thought there was," Dean smiled as Kylee walked his way. "I forgot to tell you. I asked Bobby if he could hear us downstairs and he suggested putting that stack of bedding between the bed and the wall. So, problem is solved."

"So he could hear us?" Kylee's mouth hung open.

"He'd just turn up the television," he saw how horrified Kylee was and added, "It's nothing. I just told you before that I'd ask. I fixed it. Problem solved."

"I wonder what he thinks of us."

"Just that we're newlyweds. He's gonna be one himself soon, so it's not like he doesn't understand."

Kylee accepted Dean's explanation and went to bed. She rattled on to Dean about the wedding plans.

All was right in his world.

Missouri pulled Sam aside after Abby had retired with Nate.

"How's fatherhood been treating you?" she asked him.

"Great," Sam couldn't help but smile. "I like being home with him during the day. I don't miss any part of him growing up."

"How have you and Abby adjusted to being parents?"

"I think Abby is doing okay. Why?"

"If she starts getting headaches, bring her in to a doctor. I sense that something just isn't quite right."

"Okay."

"And that boy of yours, Nate. He sure is bright. He sees more than we do. Have you noticed?"

"Sometimes he reaches at sunbeams," Sam was lost.

"It's not sunbeams he's reaching at Sam," Missouri explained. "He see spirits and they are attracted to him because of his light."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. You just keep an eye on him. I didn't want to scare his mama by telling her."

"I will."

"Now, you give me a hug. You might be a daddy but you'll always be little Sammy to me," Missouri got her hug and padded upstairs to bed.

"I didn't keep you up," Missouri told Tasha when she entered the room. "I tend to be a night person sometimes."

"I wasn't asleep," Tasha told her. "I'm so excited for my wedding and worried that I'm forgetting something for the ceremony."

"You aren't forgetting a thing. You've been over that list of yours at least three times. Your wedding will be beautiful, everything you've wanted it to be."

Tasha gave her a tired smile.

"Dearie," Missouri reached out for Tasha's hand. "You are worried about all the wrong things. The little details, although nice, don't make a wedding. You and Bobby do. You've had some awful bad times in your past and I want you to know that they are in your past where they will stay. Bobby is a good man and won't let anything bad happen to you. I haven't seen Bobby this happy before. You're going to have a blissful marriage, with the usual bumps in the road, of course. Nobody escapes those."

Missouri let go of Tasha's hand and turned back to her bag. "I'd better get these old bones to bed or I won't be able to enjoy Nate tomorrow like I should."

"He requires quite a bit of energy," Tasha agreed. "Goodnight, Missouri."

"Goodnight."


	32. Chapter 32

The day before the wedding, the girls went to run all the last-minute errands. Missouri stayed back and took care of Nate. She jumped at the chance to take care of a baby, especially one as good-natured as Nate.

Joshua and Jefferson planned on staying around until Bobby and Tasha were back from their honeymoon. They told Bobby they'd help out with repairs or whatever else he needed done. Bobby walked through the scrap yard with the guys and pointed out what cars could possibly be fixed. Dean took some notes, listing the cars to work on when the garage business was done.

Dean, Joshua and Jefferson stayed outside, wandering through the garden of abandoned vehicles. They talked about hunting, cars, and the upcoming wedding. Bobby had gone inside for something to drink.

"You leaving enough to keep those boys busy while you're gone?" Missouri asked.

"I think so. It's just great that they are willing to help out."

"They want you and Tasha to be worry-free on your honeymoon, knowing that things are taken care of back here."

Bobby sat down at the table and Missouri sat across from him.

"Where's Nate?"

"He's sleeping. Sam decided to try to put together the crib in the other room." Missouri took Bobby's hand. "I don't know you as well as the Winchesters, Bobby. But, I think you and Tasha will be great for each other. The age difference doesn't matter. She just wants to have babies with you. Give her all the babies she wants. She has so much love to give and she wants to have a large family so badly."

"I know she does," Bobby told her. "I'm going to give her the best life possible. She's been through too much in her short life. I want the rest of it to be so good that it erases the bad."

"Memories don't work that way, Bobby."

Bobby nodded. "I'm just hoping I can help her with her past by being here for her now."

"You will," Missouri gave him a smile. "You will."

"Need any help in here?" Bobby heard Sam cussing under his breath.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam looked up at him with the instructions in one hand and a piece of wood in the other. "I swear these instructions have to be wrong."

"What made you decide to start on this today?" Bobby asked as he knelt down by the pile of parts and looked some of them over.

"Saw Nate stretching in his cradle and it looked like he could use some extra room."

"There's a room between my room and the bathroom we put in for you and Abby. When Nate gets big enough, it could be his room."

"I don't know how Abby would react to having Nate in another room, but we will need it eventually. Thanks, Bobby."

"Don't thank me yet. It still needs to be cleaned out. You might want to have Joshua and Jefferson help you. Any furniture we don't need can go up in the attic," Bobby kept sorting the pieces out.

When they had neat piles scattered all over the floor, they checked the number provided in the instructions against the number they actually had. All of the pieces were there.

"Looks like we start from the beginning," Bobby told Sam. "You read them and I'll follow them as best I can."

Between Bobby's experience and Sam's dedication to detail, Nate had a wonderful crib.

While Joshua, Jefferson and Dean were outside, they made note of other projects they could take on for Bobby. Besides fixing up some of the scrap yard, they also wanted to make bookshelves for Bobby's library. Between Bobby's room and the library there was a huge storage closet that they were hoping to convert into a private bath for Bobby and Tasha. Sam would have to go through the books to see which ones needed to stay in the library and make a list of ones that they would move to the attic (and also make bookcases for).

Jefferson and Joshua went to town pretending they needed to purchase a wedding gift. Instead, they drove to a couple different towns to arrange for the tub/shower, toilet, vanity, fixtures, and plumbing they'd need for the bathroom.

Dean walked inside and could hear Bobby and Sam in the other room.

"Do I even want to know what they are doing?" Dean asked Missouri.

"Just putting together a crib. You'd think they were building a rocket in there for as many cuss words as I've heard come out of there."

"Oh, so it's going that good," Dean nodded. "They must be trying to follow the directions."

"I think that's the point, Dean," Missouri set down a plate of cookies and Dean helped himself to some. "Did Kylee tell you about our conversation yesterday?"

Dean nodded. "Once she gets over her fears of being pregnant, we'll be able to get pregnant, right?"

"That's not quite all of it, honey," Missouri replied.

Dean put down the rest of the cookie. "What's the rest?"

"You and Sam, you boys have always been different. And, that's a good thing. But, right now, what's scaring Kylee is if you'll have the patience to deal with her if she's sick when she's pregnant. She needs to see a little more of the softer side of you. Once she feels secure that you'll take care of her, she'll be able to get pregnant. You just have to give her that extra comfort and attention now so that she'll feel like she can count on it then."

"Are you done?"

"Don't get smart with me, Dean."

"Thanks for the advice. But I really don't need you in my head or in my marriage. I'm doing just fine." Dean got up to see how he could torment Bobby and Sam with the crib.

"Don't let your stubbornness keep you from what you want, honey. I won't say no more."

The girls came back home with more pink material than Bobby had seen in his life. They made Bobby go to another room when they brought Tasha's dress in. The men tried on the tuxes, grumbling all the while. They seemed to fit, and that was what mattered.

"You getting nervous yet, Bobby?" Dean smirked.

"Nope. Doubt I'll be getting nervous. It's the first thing I've been sure of in a long time."

"It'll be great," Sam told Bobby. "She's good for you. I've seen you smile more in the last few months than in the whole time I've known you."

"Yeah, she tends to have that affect on me," Bobby agreed.

Jefferson and Joshua were also sitting up with the groom-to-be. Never being married, they didn't have much to say on the subject.

Tasha came downstairs just before midnight and called Bobby into the kitchen.

"I had to see you one last time before I see you at the church," Tasha smiled at him and Bobby was glad she'd come downstairs.

"How are you holding up?" Bobby asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm good. I think we actually got everything done."

"Think you'll be able to sleep?"

"You guys are keeping it pretty quiet. As long as I don't get a case of the nerves, I'll be fine."

"You nervous about little 'ol me?" Bobby smiled.

"Of course not. Just looking forward to our lifetime together."

Bobby watched Tasha walk upstairs and realized it was going to be a long night.

The older hunters recalled hunts and hunters of the past. Dean and Sam, new to the stories, listened closely. Part of them missed hunting. They'd only ever hunted with their dad or Bobby, so it was interesting to hear how other hunters approached the supernatural.

Sam heard Abby and Nate in the kitchen. He went in and took Nate and the bottle Abby had prepared.

"Go on back to bed, honey. I'll be in as soon as Nate's done. I won't be up much longer."

"Love you, Sam," Abby smiled as she went back to bed.

Jefferson and Joshua had to try feeding Nate. They couldn't help but think of John as they held his grandson in their arms. Nate would be the start of the third generation of Winchester hunters if he decided to continue with the tradition. When they asked Sam about the possibility, he just said that he wanted Nate to just be a baby for now.

Once the bottle was gone, and Nate was burped, Nate was passed around for goodnights. When he made it back to Sam, he was already asleep. Sam excused himself with Nate and told the guys he'd see them in the morning. They went back to hunting stories and Sam was happy to have Nate as a reason to retire earlier than the rest of them.

Sam put Nate in the cradle and went to bed. Still asleep, Abby rolled over and cuddled into him. He put an arm around her and kissed her head as he drifted off.

When Bobby started getting tired, the men called it a night. Bobby went into his room and changed for bed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked so much older then when he'd married Loretta. Some of his hair was gone, his athletic body had acquired a stomach and he was noticing gray hairs these days. But, when he thought of marrying Tasha, he smiled. That smile--that was the same.

It was the last night he'd be going to bed alone. He wondered which side of the bed Tasha slept on. Did she like piling on the covers or just a few? They were going to learn so many new things about each other after tomorrow. It didn't scare Bobby, it just made him want to know more.

Dean tried to get to bed quietly, but he tripped over Kylee's bridesmaid dress and wiped out the items on the dresser when he caught himself.

"Dean?" Kylee turned on the light.

"Just call me Grace," he laughed. "Sorry I woke you up. Lay back down. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Love you, honey," Kylee pulled the covers up a little higher.

"Love you, too," Dean replied as he went into the bathroom.

When he came back out, he couldn't get what Missouri had told him out of his head. He took care of Kylee, didn't he? He'd always done that in the past, so what made Kylee scared that he wouldn't do that in the future?

Tasha was too excited for her wedding. She couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned. She'd been raised in one environment and then brought to live in another one. One where there was safety and love.

It was a different world to her, one where she was not only allowed to be happy, she could love without fear of it being used against her. She could hope for the future that she wanted, and, just maybe, it could come true. She already had a husband who would be waiting for her at the altar. Who is to say she couldn't have more?


	33. Chapter 33

Bobby stood at the back of the church, fidgeting with his tie.

"You stop that now," Missouri came up behind him. "That tie isn't gonna choke you. I'll straighten it one more time and then you leave it be." She took a step back, looked at Bobby and smiled, "Don't you look like the perfect picture of a groom?"

Bobby smiled back even though he felt naked without his trucker hat.

"Your bride will be down here shortly," Missouri told him as she went back to where the ladies were waiting for the ceremony to begin. "Now, I'll finally get to hold that baby."

Bobby laughed nervously and was thankful for Missouri's calm presence. Then, he heard Sam and Dean's banter coming down the hall and the normalcy of it calmed his nerves.

"You ready to take the plunge?" Dean smirked.

Bobby ignored him. "Let me take a look at you boys. If I don't make sure you're presentable, I'll catch hell for it."

Sam just stood still while Bobby messed with his tie. Dean, on the other hand, kept swapping Bobby's hands away.

"I'm good, Bobby. Quit touching me," Dean was irritated.

Bobby quit and asked Sam, "Got the rings?"

"Yep," Sam showed him for good measure.

Bobby let out a deep breath. "Now we just wait until show time."

Tasha floated down the aisle as beautiful as could be. She had one layer of her veil over her face. It gave her a dreamy appearance.

Bobby's face relaxed considerably once Tasha was at the altar with him. When he lifted her veil to kiss her, there were tears in his eyes. He saw tears of joy in her eyes, too.

Tasha's dream was coming true. When Bobby put his hands on her waist and pressed his lips to hers, she feared that she might wake up. When she opened her eyes and Bobby was still there, she had to kiss him again. Bobby was taken by surprise and the guests laughed at his shock.

After pictures, there were guests to greet and cake to cut. Bobby knew that he'd had the wedding that his mother had dreamed of for him. She'd been disappointed when he'd eloped, but she'd tried not to let it show. She'd accepted Loretta as the daughter she never had. Bobby knew that she was smiling down at them, along with his dad on their very special day.

Bobby turned onto a gravel road and Tasha started to stir. She'd fallen asleep on the drive and Bobby had loved watching her. She was dressed up like a princess who had been out too late at the ball. When he looked at her face, he saw only his wife. She bared almost no resemblance to the broken girl he'd taken in about a year before. The emotional scars were there, hidden by her beauty, but they, too, would heal in time. And after today, they had the rest of their lifetimes together.

Bobby pulled to a stop and then reached for Tasha's hand. "We're here, honey."

Tasha opened her eyes and looked around. It was dusk and they were in front of a cabin by a lake.

"Does this look like an acceptable honeymoon spot?" Bobby smiled.

"It's beautiful," Tasha sighed.

Bobby opened the wooden door on the cabin. Then, he swept Tasha up in his arms and over the threshold. Tasha giggled and held on to him tight.

Bobby placed her back on her feet and asked her, "Didn't think I'd drop you, did you darlin'?"

Tasha smiled at her prince, placed her hands around his neck and kissed him softly. Bobby's hands urged her closer and her soft lips parted, allowing his entrance. His movements were slow, he wanted to remember all of their wedding night. It was the foundation for their married life ahead.

Bobby lit some candles and brought out the chilled champagne. "Would you like a drink, Mrs. Singer?" Bobby asked as he held a glass toward her.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Singer," Tasha took a sip and she liked the bubbles.

"What do you think of it?"

"I like it."

"Dean left some whiskey if you'd rather have that," Bobby laughed. "Guess he thought you were a hard core drinker."

"I think Dean left that for you," Tasha smiled. "in case you got nervous on your wedding night." 

"Oh, honey, there's no change of that happening."

The fireplace was lit and the cabin had warmed up. Bobby took the hairpins out of Tasha's hair and watched it fall. Then, he ran his fingers along her scalp, rubbing away the sore spots from the pulling of the twists and pins.

Tasha gave Bobby a slow smile, "That's so much better now."

Tasha started with the buttons on Bobby's shirt on her goal to freeing her husband from what he called a 'monkey suit'. When she was done, she turned her back to Bobby and moved her hair aside. Bobby fumbled with the little buttons and hooks. He unzipped the rest carefully because there was so much material for it to get stuck in.

Tasha turned back to face Bobby. He pushed the gown off her shoulders and watched it fall. He helped her step over the pile of lace and satin.

Tasha felt Bobby's calloused hands move up her sides and then lift her breasts. When he stroked the pads of his thumbs across her nipples, her breath hitched. Bobby leaned over close to her ear and whispered, "Let's sit a spell, Tasha."

Bobby and Tasha sat on the bed that Kylee had left several fluffy pillows and a welcoming comforter.

"I love you, Tasha," Bobby rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"I love you, too, Bobby."

"I want to run my hands all over your body, darlin'."

"Go ahead, Bobby. I'm your wife. I want to get to know your body, too."

Bobby placed his lips on Tasha's neck and she reclined back into the soft bed. She just relaxed and let Bobby take her where the sensations led.

There was only one item of clothing between them when they were breathing heavy. Bobby slipped one finger in the lace of Tasha's panties and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Darlin'?"

"Please," Tasha whispered urgently.

Free from all clothing, Bobby ran his hand up Tasha's hip. He brought it around front to her stomach and encountered one of Tasha's emotional scars. He kissed her to get her to look him in the eye.

"I need you to open up for me, honey."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used--"

"I know," he gave her a loving smile. "Just look at me and let yourself open. No rush."

Tasha looked into Bobby's deep, comforting eyes and tension left her lower half as Bobby continued to slide his hand gently across her stomach. When her hips loosened up, Bobby let them get used to their new position before moving his fingers through to Tasha's folds, which were ready for him.

Tasha gasped at Bobby's touch, feeling physical love there for the first time. Bobby was about to ask if she was okay when she opened further, needing more of his touch.

Her breathing got raspy and she started to move against Bobby's hand.

"Honey, I need to go get a condom out of my bag," Bobby moved his hand away.

"Stay," Tasha whimpered as she grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back to where it had been. "I just want to feel you in me, Bobby. Only you."

"We're taking chances then, honey."

"I can handle the chances. Just you, Bobby."

He looked at her, lying there flushed with passion, and couldn't deny what she wanted.

"Okay. Just let me grab something."

Tasha let him go, knowing he'd be back, feeling a little abandoned at that moment, and starting to get self-conscious.

"No," Bobby said softly as he put a hand on her inner thigh to move it where it had been. "It's just us, baby."

Bobby put some lubricant on himself and then moved between Tasha's legs. Then, he took more lubricant and massaged it into her folds.

"What's that?" she was breathless.

"Just something to help with the friction," Bobby answered quickly. "Here," Bobby moved Tasha's knees. "Are you comfortable?"

Tasha nodded.

Bobby slid in slowly and took Tasha's mouth with his. His movements caused her to moan and Bobby stifled it with his mouth.

"Tell me what you need, darlin'. I can't read your mind," Bobby's voice was choppy.

"Oh, Bobby.. just. . . more," Tasha tried to form a coherent sentence.

Bobby smiled and continued to make love to his wife.


	34. Chapter 34

Bobby woke up with Tasha's head on his chest and his arm around her. If anyone would have told him years ago that he would be a married man again, he would have laughed. Still, Bobby felt more like himself now that he was married. Marrying the right person was key, but Bobby wasn't ever meant to live alone.

He'd dreamed of moments like these, peaceful times in the breaking dawn, when time no longer seemed to exist. They had their own little bubble of time and place in the cabin that Bobby had borrowed for his honeymoon. Soon enough, they would have to go back out into the real world, but right now wasn't that time.

Tasha's leg was atop Bobby's, further proof that she'd gotten past some of her emotional scars during their intimate time the night before. The fact that she was comfortable enough to sleep naked with her limbs mixed with his without reservations, made Bobby's heart melt.

He'd married a girl so pure and innocent. He'd been able to show her how love making was always supposed to feel and she had just trusted him to lead. He felt so alive when he was with her, it was like learning to breathe again after Loretta's death crushed him.

Tasha felt wrapped in security and love in the cabin with Bobby. She could feel his whole body against hers and it was comforting. Sensations and feelings that Bobby had caused were ones that she had never felt before. She found herself craving them, wanting more. Bobby never denied her. She'd been against Bobby getting a condom because their love wasn't something that they had to hide. She wanted it to be simple and intimate, just them.

She wanted kids, and she knew Bobby did, too. She was ready to have them at any time, if her body was able to. She wanted to give Bobby the house of kids that he grew up with and dreamed of when he was younger. She wanted the noisy, loving household that Bobby told her about.

Tasha wanted to take a bath and get all the hair products out of her hair. The cabin had running water, but only cold. Hot water had to be heated on the stove. The bathroom had a claw foot tub that Tasha reclined in after they had the water warm and Bobby was heating more on the stove. Bobby kept bringing in hot water and helped Tasha wash her hair. They had to shampoo it twice to get all the mousse and hairspray out.

Bobby took the washcloth and washed Tasha's back for her. The last person he'd given a bath to was his mom while he took care of her through her last illness. He used the same gentle care washing his bride, talking to her with soothing, loving words, and making her feel pampered.

They took their warm mugs outside and sat on the bench on the deck. It was chilly out and they had the comforter and blankets wrapped around them. They watched the woodlands animals scurry and enjoyed the view that they wouldn't have from the scrap yard.

Bobby did the cooking, even though Tasha did her best to distract him and pull him back to bed. She just wanted to lie by him, talking, kissing, caressing, all the time. Bobby told her that they would need energy and therefore food for any kind of activity. He promised they would have time to spend together for the rest of their lives. He was going to be able to cuddle with her every night. They would still have to get sleep, though. Food and sleep would be a minimum requirement for living. They would have to sort out the rest later. 

It was busy times back at the scrap yard. Dean helped Joshua and Jefferson build the bookshelves. Sam was already started on sorting through the books that could go up to the attic. Once the library was in order they were able to clean out the storage closet and start building the bathroom in there.

Sam lugged armfuls of books to the attic and tried to arrange them in a way that they'd be easy to locate. When Joshua and Jefferson were knee-deep in the plumbing of the bathroom, Sam grabbed Dean to help him sort through the furniture and other items kept in the room between Sam and Abby's bathroom and Bobby and Tasha's room.

"You sure Bobby still wants all this stuff?" Dean huffed his up-teenth time up the stairs to the attic.

"Until he says he doesn't want it, it goes to the attic," Sam replied. "It's his family's belongings. We're just not used to having things like those."

"Yeah, if it doesn't fit in a duffle I don't have much use for it."

"You've gotten used to having the same bed to sleep in every night, haven't you?" Sam asked.

"Sure I have."

"Your bed won't fit in your duffle," Sam laughed. "You're getting domesticated Dean, just at a little slower rate than the rest of us."

Dean gave him a pinched face and rolled his eyes but kept trudging up the stairs to the attic.

"This is just wonderful," Missouri said when she saw the library. "I never would have thought there was this much room in here."

"All it needed was shelves," Joshua yelled in from the bathroom that they were working on. "Are you sure that just the basic off-white with silver fixtures will be what Tasha wants?"

"Just something simple that she can decorate however she chooses," Missouri smiled at him. "I'm going to make some lunch now. You boys come in when you get to a good stopping spot."

"Yes, m'am," Joshua and Jefferson replied. In Missouri's presence, they would always be boys.

"How are your projects going?" Missouri asked as she passed the food around to very hungry men.

"I think we're right on track," Joshua spoke up first. "If we have finishing work to do when they get home, Bobby and Tasha will just have to live with it."

"How's Nate's room coming?" Missouri asked as she shifted Nate to her other arm.

"We're almost done cleaning it out. We found a dresser for him to use. I think we might be able to find other items that we need up in the attic," Sam told her. "Has he been giving you any trouble?"

"This little angel?" Missouri cooed. "He's just the sweetest little thing."

Nate looked at Missouri and reached for something just past her shoulder. Missouri's reaction was just to kiss his fuzzy head. Sam wondered if he should start to worry about what Nate was seeing.

With Nate's room more than half done, Dean checked on the guys working on the bathroom before heading out to see how Kylee was doing with the garage. He walked up to her as quietly as possible. She was bent under the hood of a car, intently fixing something while the radio that Dean had insisted on blared classic rock. As Dean got closer, he could see Kylee's hips moving in her coveralls to the beat of the music. It was so damn cute, Dean put a hand up to stifle a chuckle.

He wrapped both arms around her waist and she yelled in surprise.

"Just me, hon. How is it going?"

"Almost done. Business has been slow. Should we be starting on fixing up the scrap yard ones on the list?"

"No, I think they could use our help inside. There's so much traffic going up and down the stairs to the attic, shuffling books and furniture. May as well see if we want to swap anything in our room with something up there. The library is cleared out but still needs to be cleaned. The guys are working on the bathroom but I'm sure they could use some work on the details. They're not too detail oriented."

"I can help with things inside," Kylee stood. "I've about lost my patience with this car anyway. Tomorrow you can try to tackle it."

"Okay, my turn tomorrow," Dean led her back to the house with an arm around her waist. "Do you know how cute you looked moving your hips to the music in those sexy coveralls?"

"I didn't realize I had an audience," Kylee smiled at him.

"I didn't know you were putting on shows," Dean laughed. "Oh, and don't even try to pry Nate from Missouri. I think she'd bite."

"She takes good care of our little rag-tag group," Kylee said. "She's been feeding us and keeping us on track. Just basic mothering. The house will be quiet when she goes home."

"She has a distinctive voice," Dean agreed. He saw the look on Kylee's face. "Don't worry, baby. She'll always be a phone call away whenever we need her or whenever she needs to do her mothering. She's never that far away."

Kylee seemed to like that thought and even though Dean hadn't appreciated Missouri sticking her nose into his marriage, he had to admit that she was great at the mothering thing. And, they all needed a little mothering at one point or another, whether they admitted it or not.

"How was work, honey?" Sam kissed Abby as soon as he saw her after work.

"Long. Everyone had to tell me what a wonderful wedding Tasha had, though. I'm glad they enjoyed themselves."

"Yeah. Do you regret not having guests at our wedding?"

"Oh, Sam," she put on hand on each side of his face. "I wouldn't change our wedding for anything. It was so romantic and I became Mrs. Samuel Winchester. A fancier dress or showier wedding doesn't make a couple any more married or happier. I just didn't need it."

"All I needed there was you," Sam was so sincere.

Abby fell in love with him all over again.

Sam put an arm around Abby and looked around before leading her toward their room.

"Where's Nate?"

"Missouri's got him."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Busy."

"Where are you taking me?" she smiled up at him, knowing exactly where they were going.

"Someplace we haven't been for too long," Abby had to keep up with Sam's long strides until they were safely behind their bedroom door.

Abby was thrilled so see that Sam was so excited to have her all to himself. She asked him what had brought it on all of a sudden.

"There's so many people in this house, we've been falling over each other. I haven't been able to have much time alone with you since the wedding. And, I scored some condoms from Dean."

"Ahh, so Dean's going to find them mysteriously missing from his drawer?"

"No. He and Kylee aren't using them. They're on the baby track."

"Oh. Well, it will be nice to have some company," Abby laughed as Sam was struggling with her bra. "Honey, could we be a little bit romantic?"

"Sure," Sam's long hair was sticking out all over. "I can do that."

"Yeah. Remember? Before we were married?"

Sam took Abby into his arms and just took his time kissing her and letting his hands roam her curves. Abby started to unbutton Sam's shirt and just soak in the scent of him. She ran her hands over his t-shirt feeling the warmth of his body underneath. It was just too much. Abby ran her hands to his waist and up under his shirt.

Sam whispered, "How about being romantic?"

"Done with romance. I just want to love you," Abby helped Sam slide out of his clothes and he returned the favor.

Lying in bed, as close as two people could ever be, Sam and Abby were curled up together after making love. They could hear the other people in the house. Missouri's voice carried as she played with Nate. The guys pounded away in the bathroom,

"I suppose we should feel guilty for lying here," Abby said.

"Nope. You worked today and we needed this time together," Sam kissed her head.

"We sure did," Abby snuggled in closer. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be married instead of just a mom."

"I think becoming a parent does that to ya, baby. I never quit seeing you as my beautiful wife."

"I just missed spending time with you," Abby toyed with one of Sam's chest hairs. "Life just seems to get in the way."

"We'll just need to make that a priority. I know we could find a babysitter and get time away, even if we didn't actually leave the house."

"Even just to be able to have a conversation with you seems like a privilege these days."

"It shouldn't feel that way. You're always the most important person I could talk to," Sam shifted so he could see Abby's face. "You know that, don't you?"

Abby nodded, "But, sometimes I forget."

"I'm always right here, honey. I don't care if you have to take me away from what I'm doing and bring me to another room to get my attention. Just get me when you need to, okay? I'll try harder to make sure we have some time after you get home so you can relax after work."

"That would be marvelous, Sammy. At the end of the day, I just need you."


	35. Chapter 35

The bathroom was almost done when Bobby and Tasha arrived home. Kylee had spent the day cleaning up the mess of renovation and moving items to and from the attic. Sam had found a lamp and toy box for Nate's room in the attic. Dean and Kylee had found a chair and picture for their room. Abby had even found portraits of Bobby's grandparents. She set them on a shelf in the living room.

"How was your trip home?" Misssouri asked as soon as Bobby and Tasha got in.

"I've been itching to hold that baby there," Bobby reached out to Nate. "Hand him over."

"Okay, but just hand him back to me if he gets cranky. It should be his naptime soon."

Bobby turned his attention to the squirming boy in his arms. "Did you miss us, Nate? We sure missed you."

The grins and bubbles that he got in response made Bobby and Tasha laugh.

"He seems content," Tasha took his hand in hers. "He must like having company."

"More people to play with him," Bobby replied.

"Hey, Bobby, Tasha," Sam came into the kitchen. "Want to see what we did to Nate's room?"

The couple brought the baby and Sam swung Nate up high in the air before putting him on his hip.

"You got it emptied out," Bobby looked around. "I'd forgotten what color this room was."

"We'll probably paint it and put up a border, if that's okay with you. I picked out some items from the attic. I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is."

"Oh, we made some changes in the library, too. Want to come see?" Bobby and Tasha followed him out the door.

When Bobby opened the library door, he was at a loss for words, "Wow. How did you manage this?"

"He didn't," Dean came around the corner. "Joshua and Jefferson made the bookshelves and Sam and I hauled some of the books to the attic to bookcases up there. Sam sorted through it all first, so he should be able to tell you what's where."

Bobby walked around the bookshelves. His prized books finally had a home instead of just cluttering every flat surface.

"Check out the storage closet," Dean stepped to the side, revealing the door behind him.

"You might want to stand behind me, Tasha. If I remember correctly, we might have a landslide behind the door," Bobby laughed. He opened the door to find Joshua and Jefferson putting the finishing touches on the bathroom. Bobby was speechless.

"This is beautiful," Tasha said. "How did you do this?"

"We just worked hard, m'am. Thought you and Bobby might want a bathroom attached to your bedroom," Joshua replied. "Missouri said to keep it plain so you could decorate it how you wanted it."

"Thank you," Bobby gave all the boys hugs. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done. I never imagined that I would come home to this."

"Your life is changing, Bobby. You came home with a wife," Jefferson joked with him. "That's the biggest and best change." Jefferson winked at Tasha and she blushed.

Kylee breezed into the room and gave Tasha and Bobby hugs. "Abby is at work, she'll be home for supper. It's so nice to have you back. What do you think of your surprises?"

"I love them," Tasha grinned up at Bobby. "What do you think?"

"They're great," Bobby put an arm around Tasha and pulled her close. "We've got wonderful friends and family, don't we?"

"Yes, we do, Bobby. We're lucky that way."

Bobby and Tasha unpacked while they listened to the guys finishing up the bathroom.

"I don't know where you want me to put my clothes," Abby stood back looking at he dresser.

"I forgot to clean out half the drawers before we left," Bobby apologized. "I'll go though and get rid of what I don't wear anymore."

"Or we could just but our out-of-season clothes upstairs in my dresser," she offered.

"So what do you think of our room?" Bobby stood behind Tasha and had his arms around her waist. "Anything we need to change?"

"I don't know," Tasha answered him. "Would you mind if I did?"

"Nope. Any changes that would make you happy are fine with me."

Tasha turned in Bobby's arms so she could kiss him.

"I wish we were alone," she whispered.

"We are alone."

"Not with Joshua and Jefferson in the next room," Tasha blushed.

"This is as alone as we'll get until nightfall," Bobby chuckled. "So if you want to kiss me, you'd better do it now."

"Well, when you put it that way," Tasha smiled and pressed herself to Bobby, "how can I resist?"

Missouri happily grabbed Nate from his father. "I need that baby back, Sam. He's just addictive."

"Yeah, he is," Sam smiled. As she turned to walk out of Nate's room, he asked, "How worried should I be about Nate seeing things?"

"It's not things he's seeing, honey. It's spirits. I wouldn't worry too much about it. He isn't scared of them and they aren't hurting him. If he ever seems upset by something you can't see or tells you about he sees, call me. I'll be back up here immediately, and help you all through it. Until then, there's nothing we can do."

"Is there any way to make it go away?"

"Oh, honey. It's not a disease. It's a gift. Once Nate learns to understand it, it won't seem so scary. You just call me anytime that you need to," Missouri gave Sam a hug. "Abby, too, if she has concerns. I'm always around."

Sam watched the eccentric woman talk away to Nate as she carried him out of the room. Nate was a good listener, Sam had spent many hours talking to him. Sam tried to shrug off the apprehension he felt about Nate's gift. Missouri wouldn't lie to him. Nate was going to be fine.


	36. Chapter 36

"It is nice to have Bobby and Tasha home. I'm glad they like the home improvements that we made. I'd hate to have to put it all back," Dean said as he got ready for bed.

"It would be difficult to take out a bathroom and make it look like it wasn't ever there."

"That might take longer than it did to put it in," Dean looked at the open bathroom door. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Just fighting with my hair. Too many knots," Kylee sounded frustrated.

"Bring me the brush," Dean called back. He scooted back on the bed so Kylee could sit in front of him. "Let me give it a shot," he tried to tackle the tangles in the back of Kylee's hair. "What made it so tangled tonight?"

"I left it hang free all day because we weren't in the garage. I usually have my hair pulled back when we're working."

"So just leaving it long gets knots in it?"

"With my curls, it does."

"I love your curls."

"At least one of us does."

Dean patiently brushed and combed Kylee's hair until it was tangle-free. "There. Is that better?"

"Much, honey. Thanks." Kylee gave him a kiss as she went to put her brush back.

Kylee came back to bed and shut off the light. Dean moved closer to her and she moved back so that she was molded into him.

"This is my favorite place to be," she whispered.

"Mine, too," Dean kissed her ear.

They fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as she slept.


	37. Chapter 37

"So do you feel better having your little sister home?" Sam asked as he laid in bed that night.

"I wasn't worried about her being gone," Abby tried to clarify. "I was concerned that being with Bobby might trigger bad memories. She seems like a very happy newlywed, so their honeymoon must have been all they wanted it to be."

"You knew Bobby would take great care of her if something like that happened, right?"

"I know. It's juts like how you trust yourself more than anyone else to take care of me, Nate or Dean. I feel the same toward Tasha. The years I was gone didn't change that."

"You're a big-hearted woman, Abby. You think about others and worry about them. You take care of them before you take care of yourself. Remember that you don't need to be Superwoman. You have people here to help."

"I feel like I'm losing Nate sometimes. He spends more time with everyone else than he does with me."

"Do you want me to get a job so you can stay home with him?" Sam offered. "I could find something in town."

"No. I have it good. I know I do. I get to work with my sister and have my husband raise our son."

"We raise our son, Abby. It's not a one-parent job."

"He's just getting so big so fast."

"He'll be six months old soon," Sam abruptly stopped. It hadn't hit him until then that Nate would be six months old in less than a week.

He tried to not let his anxiety get to Abby so she could get some sleep. After she was dreaming, Sam went to get the guys from their slumber.

They sat in the library in the dead of night. They made notes and searched books. They didn't know if the demon would come for Nate, but they wanted to be prepared if he did. They knew they also needed to protect Abby that night.

"The best way to protect both of them is to separate them," Bobby said. "If we have them in two places, theoretically the demon can't be both places at once."

"Okay. Then where are we supposed to have them?" Dean was short with everyone because he was upset with himself. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He'd always looked after Sammy and now it would make sense that he would look after Sammy's family, too. How could he have forgotten something as important as Nate's turning six months.

Joshua and Jefferson looked at Dean, but didn't say a word.

"We're all tense here, Dean. Let's try to keep our emotions in check or we'll never figure it out," Bobby's rough voice was soothing.

After some more minutes of individual research and notes, Bobby said, "You know that cabin that we had our honeymoon in?"

"Yeah," Dean was confused about the change in topic.

"My friend that owns that place hasn't stayed there in years. His name is Lucas. He lived there with his wife and baby girl until the night the demon came. He lost both of them. He rebuilt it because it was his home, but he couldn't live there again. It could be that since the demon has already marked that place with a six month death that it won't go back there for another one," Bobby suggested.

"Are you sure?" Sam was afraid to get his hopes up.

"It's just a theory, Sam. It is also a small place that would be easy to reinforce with salt and other protective barriers. We could use the same barriers that I have around here," Bobby drank some more coffee. 

"Who helped you set your house up?" Dean asked.

"Your dad, Pastor Jim, Caleb . . . I think that was it."

"So that leaves you to remember everything that you guys did," Dean sighed.

"Did you keep records? Directions of what you did?" Joshua asked.

"Somewhere," Bobby gave them a less than helpful look. "The first place I'd look would be our family bible. Other than that, you know how my filing system is."

"Well, we managed to get through the books and we thought that would be a never-ending job," Sam drew in a deep breath. "I guess we just switch to your papers now."

"Sam, I'm glad you got us up. We needed to get moving on this. But, if we don't get some sleep, we're not going to find what it is that we need. Let's call it a night and start first thing in the morning," Bobby looked into Sam's frantic eyes and wished he could just make the answer appear out of thin air.

"We'll be staying until we know everyone is safe," Joshua said. "I might have some contacts that can help."

"We're going to make sure that Nate and Abby are alright, Sammy," Dean put his arm around Sam and led him out of the library. "We're not going to let anything happen to them. Try to get some sleep."

"I haven't told Abby," Sam whispered to Dean. "Do you think I should?"

"Let her get one more good night's sleep before her world is turned upside town. There's nothing more we can do tonight anyway."

Sam sadly nodded.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean gave him a hug. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen."

Dean watched Sam slip back into his bedroom and wished he had more evidence to back up his promise.


	38. Chapter 38

"Bobby? Is everything okay?" Tasha asked sleepily as she moved closer to him.

"Sam just needed something," he tried to brush off her concern, knowing that she'd immediately go to her sister if she knew the truth. "We can talk about it in the morning."

"Mmmm. I missed you."

"I missed you, too, darlin'."

Kylee was wide awake when Dean came back into their room.

"What's going on?"

"We can talk about it in the morning," Dean looked drained but Kylee wasn't just going to let it slide.

"Tell me now," she demanded, "or I won't get any sleep."

Dean knew if Kylee didn't get any sleep, he wouldn't sleep.

"I don't think Tasha or Abby will know until tomorrow."

"I don't care."

"Nate will be six months old soon."

"Yeah."

"Sam's nursery caught on fire on his six month birthday when the demon came for him. That's how my mom got killed."

"I remember you telling me about that."

"The demon is still out there. Nate and Abby could be in danger."

"What can we do?" there were tears in Kylee's eyes.

"That's what we were trying to figure out," Dean sighed. "we'll need to talk about it in the morning after we've had some sleep."

"How can you be sure that the demon will come?"

"We can't be sure of anything. We just have to be prepared."

"Are we safe here?" Kylee had never considered that they could be in danger where they lived.

"Bobby fortified his property here so that no demon can get through, or at least we don't think they can. The problem is that my dad, Caleb and Pastor Jim are the ones that helped Bobby do it and he can't remember all that they did. We'd need to check to make sure all of it is still in place."

Kylee was quiet, her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kylee?"

"I'm just letting it sink in," she spoke slowly. "This is real, isn't it? This thing with Nate and Abby is life or death."

"Yep."

"And this is part of hunting?"

"Not a typical part. The Yellow-Eyed Demon is a bad one. He's the specific one that visited out house those years ago. He's had it out for our family ever since. Other lower-level demons we can handle."

"So if the guys who made the protection for this house are gone, how will you figure it out?"

"Books, other hunters," Dean tried to think on his feet even though he was bone-tired. "Joshua and Jefferson will be staying until they're sure Nate and Abby are safe. They have some contacts of their own that might be able to help."

"This scares me, Dean."

"That's alright, Baby. It scares me, too. But, we'll figure it out. We'll get a plan and it will be fine."

Dean just held Kylee in the dark, knowing there was nothing more he could say to comfort her. All he could do was be there, hold her and answer her questions as best he could.

Sam was as quiet as he could possibly be when he slid back into bed. Abby slid over to him, attracted to the body heat. Sam laid there and listened to her breathe.

The longer he was awake, the more sounds he heard. Nate's soft breathing coming from the cradle. Creaks and groans of an old home. Joshua and Jefferson talking outside. It was late when they came in and went to bed. Sam stayed up even later, searching his weary mind for anything he could have heard during his years of hunting that could help them out. There was so much information to go through and people that they'd met. Eventually, exhaustion took over and Sam slipped into a restless sleep.

"Didn't think we'd be doing hunting on a trip to a wedding," Joshua whispered.

"Me neither. I thought this was going to be a vacation with a little remodel involved. Now we've got demons and deadlines."

"Guess Bobby wanted to make sure we felt at home," Joshua laughed.

"You ever met this Lucas that Bobby knows?"

Joshua shook his head.

"So is this six month nursery fire a common thing, or just with hunters?"

"I've only heard of it with John and it's what turned him into a hunter. It wasn't the other way around." Joshua thought for a minute. "It does make sense that a demon might not strike the same place twice."

"Are you willing to risk Nate or Abby's life on that?"

Joshua shook his head. "Not unless I have more information to back it up."

"Well, I'm beat. I can't think straight anymore. I'm heading to bed."

"Same here. Hopefully someone will think of something in the morning."

Dean dreamed of the fire. He and his mom had baked cookies that day. When he woke up and smelled smoke, he'd thought his mom burned some cookies.

He wandered down the hall to Sammy's nursery where the light was so bright. That's when his dad thrust the baby into his arms and told him to run outside and not look back. He'd seen his mom on the ceiling on fire. He wasn't going to chance looking back and seeing more.

At the foot of the stairs, right before the front door, stood a strange man all in black. Dean glanced at him once on his way past and out the door. The man's eyes had been yellow. He hadn't tried to stop Dean and Sam, he'd just let them pass.

Then, dad was outside, whisking them both up in his arms, running further from the house. He never did ask his dad if he'd seen the man by the door.

First, Dean had lost his ability to talk. Then, he was too scared to bring it up. He saw the harried look on his dad's face and heard the fear in his voice. He didn't want to make it any worse.

As time had gone on, he'd forgotten what he'd seen.


	39. Chapter 39

Abby woke up when the sun came shining in through the big windows. Sam had been up with Nate during the night but Abby had been able to sleep through it. She stretched in bed, making sure not to bump Sam. When she looked closer at him, she noticed how his brow was furrowed in his sleep. That was not typical for Sam. She brushed his hair back from his forehead, wondering what could have her typically happy husband looking so worried as he slept.

When Sam got restless, Abby woke him up.

"Honey, it's okay. You're dreaming."

Sam's eyes flew open and he didn't seem very relieved to see Abby. His mind was going though all the information that he needed to tell her, all the things that she wouldn't want to hear and he didn't want to say.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something that I wish I didn't have to," Sam took both her hands in his.

"What?" Abby started to panic.

"Remember how my mom died in a house fire?"

Abby nodded.

"It was on my six month birthday," Sam tried to make a connection with Abby through his eyes. "I am worried that the same demon could come for you or Nate when he turns six months. I have Bobby, Dean, Joshua, Jefferson and who knows how many other hunters working on how to keep you two safe."

"When? When did all this happen?"

"After we spoke last night."

"And you didn't wake me up to tell me?"

"I figured one of us should sleep. I thought I was protecting you," Sam knew he losing her.

"We're both his parents, Sam. Isn't that what you just said last night? And then you shut me out of such an important conversation about our son? What happened to not keeping secrets?"

"I didn't mean to, Abby. I just reacted. I knew I had to get the guys informed. I was hoping that we'd have an answer to our problem before you woke up today."

"How can you be so calm? This is about our baby, Sam!"

"I know. We just need to think it through and find the best way to keep you safe."

Abby got her hands free from Sam's and had an ugly look on her face when she got out of bed.

"I'm going to get some air." Abby stopped and turned as she opened the door, "You were wrong. You should have told me."

Sam watched the door close and wondered how he could even begin to make it alright.

Bobby felt Tasha start to stir and prepared himself for the explanations and reasons he was going to have to tell his new wife. So much for easing into the marriage. It looked like they were going to have to go by sink or swim.

"Good morning, hon," Tasha kissed Bobby and snuggled closer. "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile," he smiled at her. "When you wake up, I'll need to fill you in about last night."

"I'm awake now," she replied sleepily. "Go ahead." She laid her head on his chest.

"It's something serious, Tasha."

"Okay," she sat up against the headboard. "What is it?"

Bobby explained the events the night before as carefully as he could.

"Where's Abby? Does she know?"

"I think Sam planned on telling her this morning."

"I have to get out there in case she needs me," Tasha grabbed a robe on her way out the door. "You guys do what you need to do, but I have to be there for Abby."

Bobby looked at the open doorway and felt lost as he remembered what little they'd come up with the night before. It was going to be a long day.

Sam got up with Nate and saw Tasha and Abby out on the porch swing, huddled together.

"They've been like that for awhile," Bobby said as he took a sip of coffee. "How did Abby take the news?"

"Not well at all," Sam juggled Nate and the bottle he was fixing. "How'd it go with Tasha?"

"I'm not sure. She ran out of the room to be with Abby."

"At least they didn't go too far," Sam stood in front of the window as he fed Nate.

"I called Lucas about his cabin and the fire. He has some ideas on how to fortify property. We can use his cabin if we want."

Sam nodded. "It's amazing how much can change over one night."

"Life is always changing. We just don't notice it." Bobby turned away from the window. "I'm going to see if Joshua or Jefferson has thought of anything."

Dean and Kylee came downstairs.

"How are they?" Kylee stopped at the window by Sam. "Dean told me last night. I didn't give him much choice."

"Turns out that letting Abby get one more good night's rest wasn't such a great idea," Sam told them.

"I'll grab some coffee and bring it out to them. I'm sure they could use it," Kylee got ready to go outside.

"Sam, I might have remembered something last night."

"Might have?"

"I had a dream that was more a recollection of the night of the fire. It had Yellow-Eyes in it."

"I thought you didn't see the demon that night," Sam put Nate down to play with his toys.

"I didn't think I did. But, in my dream he was standing at the foot of the stairs when I was carrying you out. He just let us pass."

"Why would he do something like that, Dean? Wasn't the whole point of him being there my six month birthday?"

"We've always thought so. Maybe not."

Sam was quiet for bit. "Do you think Mom was his target?"

"I don't know. I feel so helpless here. I don't even know if what I'm remembering is real."

"Did you ever mention it to Dad?" Sam's wheels were turning but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Nope. I didn't want to bother him with it and then I forgot about it."

"Did Dad see him at the foot of the stairs when he ran out?"

"If he did, he never mentioned it." Dean was disgusted with himself. "I should have told him back then."

"There was no way you could have understood all that was going on at four years old."

Dean just looked at Sam and drank some more coffee.


	40. Chapter 40

Missouri walked into the living room where Dean was playing with Nate on the floor. Sam had gone to get ready for the day and Dean was trying to amuse Nate with toys and make sense of his dream.

"You have a lot on your mind, sugar?" Missouri asked. "I might be able to help."

"I don't know about this time, Missouri."

"Why?"

"You know the demon came for Sam for his six month birthday, right? I'm having dreams that are more like recollections. I can't tell if they're real or not. We need to know all we can to protect Nate and Abby to the best of our abilities."

"I might be able to help you sort it out, if you'll let me," Missouri dropped her voice as she said the second part.

"What would I have to do?" Dean continued to play with Nate instead of looking at Missouri. He realized long ago that he would do anything to protect Nate. He didn't even have to hear what Missouri was going to need to do. He already knew he'd do it in a heartbeat for Nate, Abby, for Sam.

"Just relax and let me in to your mind," she told him. "I might be able to help sort out what is real and what is a dream."

"Okay. Just wait until Sam's back to watch Nate."

Missouri went to fix some tea in the kitchen. This family was really going to need her today.

Dean told Sam what he was going to do with Missouri, and Sam gave him a hug. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Missouri herself was harmless but allowing someone to go poking around in your mind was a big thing.

Sam tried to distract himself by playing with Nate while he anxiously waited for Dean to come back downstairs.

"Are you getting big?" Sam smiled at Nate and got a big, toothless grin in return.

"Look at all that drool," Sam wiped it away as Nate wiggled his arms and legs for all he was worth.

"Are you getting a workout?" Sam took Nate's hands and stretched them above Nate's head. "So big." He moved Nate's hands back down and tickled his stomach. Nate laughed and drooled shamelessly.

Sam scooped up Nate and one toy and went to the window. The girls seemed calm, chatting on the porch, so he ventured out. He brought Nate with as armor. No one could be mad in front of Nate. He was just too cute.

"One little boy was missing his mommy," Sam said as the porch boards creaked. "He's tired of all the testosterone in there."

"Come here, Nate," Abby reached out her arms for him. She settled him back on her lap and hugged him close.

"What have you learned today?" Abby asked.

"Not much yet. Bobby is checking with Joshua and Jefferson. Dean had a dream about carrying me out of the fire last night. It was different that the other nightmares he'd had about it. It was like he was remembering it but it was different. Missouri is trying to help him figure out what is real and what was just a dream."

"He's letting Missouri into his mind?" Kylee asked. "Goes to show what he'd do for his family."

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "Most of the time I don't want to know what goes on in there. I wonder if Missouri is prepared."

"She's a professional," Tasha replied. "I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Dean tried to make himself comfortable on the bed, but he kept fidgeting.

Missouri put a pillow under his knees and each arm before she covered him with a light blanket.

She turned off the lights as she caressed Dean's forehead. "It's okay, sweetie. Just relax and it will go much quicker. Concentrate on my voice and feel your body start to drift away."

Dean started to feel lightheaded and did exactly as Missouri asked. Anything for Nate, he kept thinking. Anything for that kid.

When Dean opened his eyes, Missouri was still sitting next to the bed.

"What did you find out?" Dean felt sleepy but otherwise okay.

"Your dream was the truth," Missouri told him. "For some reason, the Yellow-Eyed-Demon just let you and Sam go."

"So did he come for our mom?"

"I don't know, honey. It could be that she got in the way and the demon was only there to give Sam some droplets of demon blood."

"Wanting to give Nate demon blood doesn't mean that the demon isn't going to hurt him."

"I know, Dean."

"Did Dad know? Did he see Yellow-Eyes, too?"

"He never told me that he did. His memory blocked some events of that night out. Same as yours did. Sammy was too young to remember."

"Did you learn any more about this demon? How to protect Abby and Nate from him now?"

"I can look in my books for psychic ways to help ward off a demon. I'll help you out any way that I can."

"Any chance you could make Bobby remember what he did to protect his property here years ago? He had Dad, Caleb and Pastor Jim help him. He can't recall what they did exactly and we'd need to check to make sure that everything is still in place."

"I could help Bobby like that if he asked me too. I don't just go into someone's head uninvited."

"I'll mention it to him for you," Dean sat up. "I should go see how Sam's doing."

"Let me know if I can help in any way, Dean. I know we're under time constraints."

"Thanks, Missouri." Dean hurried downstairs to get out of the room where he felt so vulnerable under Missouri's eyes.

Tasha moved so Sam could sit by Abby and put his arm around her. "Do you forgive me for not waking you up?" he spoke softly into her ear.

Abby nodded. "I'm just scared. I have no clue how you deal with this or figure it out. I'm leaving that part to you. I'll do whatever you tell me to. If we have choices, I will be involved in that decision. I'm not letting my son go that easily."

"Neither am I," Sam wrapped his arms around Abby and Nate.

They sat there in silence on the porch.

"So, Tasha, how are you holding up?" Sam asked. "This is all new territory for you, too."

"I'm slowly letting it sink in," Tasha replied. "It's too much to try to understand all at once. I just want Nate and Abby safe. I trust Bobby to make sure of that."

"Yeah, he's always been around to keep us safe before. This time we're going to have to help him. Bobby is talking to Joshua and Jefferson. I thought he'd be down by now. I think I'll go up and check on him."

"Okay," Abby gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "You know where to find us."

They met back in the library. Although each had gained a few hours sleep from the last time they were together, none of them appeared rested.

"This is not research but I had a dream about the fire that killed my mom last night," Dean started the sharing of information. "I remembered new details but wasn't sure if they were memories or dreams. I let Missouri do her thing on me and she was able to ascertain that they were in fact memories.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon was at the bottom of the stairs when I came down, carrying Sam. He let us go. He was by the front door, and he just let us pass. We've always worked under the assumption that the demon's target was Sam on his six month birthday. Maybe the demon came to give Sam some demon's blood and Mom just got in the way. Maybe no one was supposed to get hurt, besides the demon blood, that is."

"Wow. That does take us in a whole new direction," Bobby replied.

"I asked Missouri and she said she can possibly help you recall what you did to fortify the house here."

"How?"

"By doing her thing. She picks at your mind and finds out what she needs."

"That just doesn't sound right on so many levels," Bobby was resistant.

"But if it will help Nate and Abby, it's worth it," Dean looked him directly in the eye and Bobby couldn't look away.

"You've got me there. I'll go talk to her after this."


	41. Chapter 41

Bobby came back downstairs with a few sheets of paper. Missouri had been able to retrieve Bobby's memories of protecting his home and noted what he'd done to make it safe. Bobby was going to use the list to make sure that the protective items were still in place and possibly make Lucas's cabin into another safe area. Bobby still wasn't sure if it would be a better idea to split Abby and Nate up.

The guys looked up the information they needed to know about what they were looking for when they searched the property. Each had a copy of what was supposed to be in place and a part of the land to search. They needed to be diligent in their work. Just having one item out of place could put everyone in the house in danger.

They scoured the ground with their metal detectors and their eyes got tired of covering a large area that all looked the same except for the vehicles that were scattered across it. Missouri made them a substantial lunch before sending them back out to finish what they'd started.

While searching for Bobby's memories of fortifying the house, Missouri sensed the fear and urgency that the men felt as they made a safe haven for the little boys, Dean and Sammy. They needed to know that there would be someplace where the boys could be boys. Somewhere that the supernatural wasn't as much of a threat. The love that they felt for those boys made them very creative and dedicated to their goal.

"How do you think it's going?" Abby asked as she helped clear plates.

"They didn't say, honey."

"Did you get all the information Bobby needed?"

"I believe we did," Missouri smiled. "It should be a big help with what they're trying to do."

As darkness fell, the men came in one by one as they finished their designated areas. Joshua had found out that one charm was missing. Bobby noted a couple of blessings or prayers that he thought they should do again just to be sure. Jefferson found everything that he was supposed to. Dean noticed that the small creek that went through Bobby's land might have changed some of the markers on the property. The running water could have eroded some of the land. Sam found new power lines and therefore easements across the property. The lines weren't exactly new, but they could have been replaced since he and Dean were young.

As a group, they decided to keep both Nate and Abby at the scrap yard the night of Nate's six month birthday. Otherwise, they would need to split up to make sure that each of them was covered. It was better to have all of their firepower and experience in one place.

After supper, Kylee, Abby, Tasha, and Missouri sat in the living room as the men filled them in on what they'd found. The next day would be spent replacing the one missing charm, reciting the blessings and prayers, and researching if the flow of the creek or the placement of power lines could affect the fortification efforts.

The girls felt better when they knew what was going on, even though they didn't understand it. Abby was relieved that they weren't going to try to split up her and Nate. Even Sam didn't realize what a monumental task that would have been.

"How are you doing?" Sam watched Abby put Nate down and then rub at her neck.

"Just a headache," she said weakly. "It's been bothering me all day. Must be tension."

"Let me rub your neck and see if that helps," Sam recalled what Missouri had said about Abby's headaches and tried not to worry. There was nothing he could do about it at eleven at night anyway.

Abby sat by him and Sam gently rubbed the muscles in her neck and shoulders. They were so tense.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Abby replied. "I work the early shift, same as Tasha."

"You should have been asleep way before now," Sam told her. "Why did you let us keep you up so late?"

"This is our usual time," Abby laughed. "I don't know if I could go to bed any earlier."

"Remind me when you work early again and I'll try to help you get more sleep," Sam said while he rubbed. "Did you take anything for your headache?"

"Tylenol, but it didn't help," Abby sighed. "I should have asked you about rubbing my shoulders earlier. This feels good."

"I'm always here and open for business," Sam smiled.

"That's good to know," Abby smiled at him.

As they laid in bed that night, Sam felt much better about their relationship than he had that morning. The fact that Abby had a headache was cause for concern but a call to the clinic would solve that easily enough.

The day before Nate's six month birthday, there was tension all through the household. Nate could sense it, so he was cranky and inconsolable most of the day. The precautions had been checked, they were all in place. The prayers and blessings had been said.

Missouri had put whatever protective barrier that she could around the property and the people in the house. She hoped what they had done was enough.

Tasha and Abby had taken time off work, claiming to have the flu. With a household as big as theirs, getting sick could be a regular thing.

"Is Nate healthy?' their boss asked. "It sure can be hell when the little ones get sick."

"Nate's good. We're trying to keep him on the other side of the house with the people who aren't sick. Tasha and I are quarantined in a bedroom."

"Call us if you need any medication or anything. Someone would run it out for you."

"Thanks so much," Abby felt guilty for lying. "We think we'll be in the day after tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll plan on you coming in that day. Call us if that changes."

"Of course. Thanks again."

"Get better soon. Bye."

Abby looked at Tasha, "Now we just have to get through until then."

Tasha gave her big sister a hug. "It will be alright, Abby. I know it will."

"Where is the safest place for Abby and Nate to be?" Sam asked. "Our room has those big windows and only one entrance. The living room is open and has many rooms off of it."

Bobby just shook his head. "I don't know," Bobby had a sick look on his face. "I wish I could tell you boys, but I honestly don't know."

"You boys have the Colt?" Joshua asked.

"The demon got it along with Dad's soul," Dean replied.

"We can make devils' traps and put them at the doors of the house. One on the porch, one by the door going outside form the kitchen, and one on the root cellar doors of the basement. We made an indoor staircase going to the basement but we never did get rid of the double doors outside," Bobby was glad he'd come up with something.

"What should we put them up with?" Jefferson asked. "Paint them, carve them, burn them into the wood. How?"

"We should probably go with paint just because of the lack of time," Joshua answered him. "They're going to be hard to copy unless someone has done it before."

No one spoke up to say that they had.

"Okay," Dean took a deep breath. "So, we figure out who is the best painter and give them the Book of Solomon. Have them work with a couple guys to hold the book and help proofread so that no sign or symbol is missed."

"I think Sam has the neatest penmanship," Bobby watched Sam's face lose all color.

"Oh, no. I'm too nervous to be able to do a good job on it. It's my wife and child we are talking about."

"You are very particular and the devil is in the details, Sammy. You would be the best one for the job. I'll be there with ya, making sure we don't miss anything," Dean told him.

Sam looked at Dean, helpless and scared.

"We can do this," Dean stared into Sam's eyes.

Sam slowly nodded.

"Bring us what we'll need. We'll be on the porch," Dean put an arm around Sam and led him outside.

"Dean, are you sure-"

"Yes, I am. We can do this. I know you can draw. Remember all those symbols you drew on the trunk of the Impala to make it a lock box? This is just like that. Copy the picture and we'll be fine."

"How do I live with the guilt if we're not fine?" Sam was choked up.

Dean's only response was to put his arms around Sam and hold him. He couldn't let Sam fall to pieces.

After supper, the weapons came out. They were all cleaned and sharpened and ready in case they were needed.

The devils' traps were done and had been double-checked several times. They were in the best positions and exact replicas of what was shown in the book.

"There's nothing more we can do besides wait," Bobby said as he stood up. "I think we should get a good night's sleep. Nate was born at 11:45 PM, so we could have late night tomorrow."

Everyone agreed with Bobby but no one made a move to leave the living room.

"I mean it, boys. There's no substitute for sleep. Now, get." Bobby stood up and Tasha stood by his side, looking wiped out.

Joshua and Jefferson went upstairs after saying their goodnights, they were in Tasha's old room.

Missouri wearily climbed the stairs and went to the room with the double bed. She doubted there would be much sleep happening that night.

Dean and Kylee hugged Sam and Abby before going upstairs.

"I'll see you in the morning," Dean told Sam. "Just wake me up if you can't sleep. Maybe I'll be able to help."

"You gonna bore me back to sleep with car-talk?" Sam smiled. "We'll be fine. Thanks."

Abby looked at the clock. "It's just a little early for Nate's bottle. Think we should make it and wake him up so we can get a stretch of sleep?"

"Yeah, I don't think he'd mind," Sam put his hands on her waist. "You go get ready for bed and I'll get the bottle."

"Thanks, honey," Abby kissed him and leaned in against his muscular body, borrowing some of his strength. "I'll see you in there."

Sam nodded as he mixed up the bottle.

Abby came out of the bathroom and Nate was almost done with his bottle.

"Little guy was hungry," Sam told her. "I bet he'll go right back to sleep. His eyelids are already drooping."

"That would be good. Today tired him out. No one was acting like they usually did. He probably thought he was in the Twilight Zone."

"After tomorrow, we'll be back to normal," Sam laid Nate down and climbed into bed.

Abby laid down with her head on Sam's chest and a leg thrown over his.

"I'll only say this once," Abby spoke quietly. "But, if tomorrow brings the end for me, you've given me more love in the time that I've known you than most people get in a lifetime. I have no regrets."

"Don't talk like that, Abby," Sam choked back the lump in his throat because he knew she could be right. "I don't plan on losing either of you. Our plan is going to work, and we're going to be safe."

"Okay," Abby's voice was small.

"I love you, Abby," Sam held her tighter.

"I love you, Sammy."


	42. Chapter 42

"How are you doing, Dean?" Kylee asked as she put her arms around him.

"Probably the same as you are," Dean tried to smile. "I thought about my dad quite a bit today. I thought of all the questions I want to ask him. All the knowledge that he never shared with us that is just lost now. His guidance right now would be priceless.

I'd feel safer if he was here. Guess that's because he's my dad. When I was little, I thought he was super-human. I was older before I realized that he was a hero, forced into the role by tragedy and his love for his family.

He'd know what to do right now. Or, he'd know how to figure out what to do. I have his journal and his list of contacts. But, who didn't he put on the list? We met Jo and Ellen and he didn't mention either of them in his journal.

I want him to be here, to possibly face down the demon that he'd hunted for so long. I want him to save Sammy's family.

But, he doesn't get to be here. No matter how often I think of him, I can't make him appear. It doesn't matter how hard I try to remember everything he said to me, I'm still missing pieces."

"You were an amazing son, Dean. Your dad was proud of you and Sam, even if he neglected to say it. Look at what you've accomplished over the short period of time we've had to get ready for Nate's six month birthday. That's because of what your dad taught you and how well you listened.."

"Do I sound like a baby wishing he was here?" Dean gave her a small smile.

"No," Kylee brushed his cheek. "I wish he was here, too."

Dean just looked at her with his eyes filled with love. He saw a flicker of worry move across her face and asked her what it was for.

"If we need to be prepared for six month birthdays for Sam's baby or babies, do we also have to be prepared for when we have our children?"

"Probably. It's better to be safe than sorry. I'm hoping that this will get easier if we have to do this more often. I want us to have babies."

"Me, too," Kylee replied. "Maybe once all this is done, we can concentrate on trying again."

"I'd like that."

"Same here."

Bobby groaned as his knees creaked as he sat down on the bed. His body was reminding him of his age and that he had no business being a new bridegroom.

"It was a long day, Bobby. Are you going to be able to sleep?" Tasha asked him quietly.

"I'd better. After all, that's what I told the boys they had to do." Bobby sighed.

Tasha nudged Bobby over so that his head rested on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you and I trust your judgment, Bobby. I know you'll do whatever you can to keep everyone in this house safe."

"I thought of something that may or may not help," Bobby told her. "I wasn't sure if I should mention it or not."

"What is it?"

"I have charmed amulets that are supposed to keep demons from possessing someone. Usually they are kept in a pocket or worn on a string. I was thinking of a more permanent way of keeping them."

"Permanent, how?"

"Branding," Bobby hated how it sounded.

"Isn't that what they do to cattle?" Tasha asked.

"Yes. It would put the imprint on the skin forever."

"So you're thinking that we should all get branded with the protective symbol?"

Bobby hesitated. "I think it might be a good idea. It's painful but quicker than tattooing, something that I can't even come close to doing. I think we could make a small brand."

"I don't know much about demons, but right now I think that anything that might help is something we should do. You should tell them in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'd get the brand. I don't want to put anyone in danger by letting the demon in me."

"You're a wonderful woman, Tasha. Seems like everyday I find out more reasons why."

"I'm just full of surprises," she replied. "Life with me won't be dull."

"No, it definitely won't," Bobby fell asleep with his head resting on Tasha's.

Tasha had her fingers woven in Bobby's hair from stroking it as he fell asleep. Once Bobby fell asleep, she wasn't far behind.

Bobby was up early the next morning, fashioning a brand. After he'd talked to Tasha, he'd known it was something they had to do.

"How is it coming?" Tasha brought him out a cup of coffee to his workshop.

"I think I'm almost done. I have it down to the size between a quarter and a fifty-cent piece. I don't know what would be the best place on Nate's body."

Tasha was silent.

"Maybe his foot?" Bobby guessed. "He's not walking right now, so it would be easy to keep it bandaged and clean."

"Have you told anyone about this yet?" she asked Bobby.

He shook his head. "I've just been out here."

"Well, let's go tell them so we can get it started," Tasha took Bobby's hand and led him inside.

After Bobby spoke, no one said a word.

"Are you sure?" Dean was the first to break the silence.

"I think it would help us to know that none of us can be possessed. If you can think of an easier way, I'm all ears."

"Nate, too?" Abby's voice conveyed the pain she was feeing for her son.

Bobby nodded. "I thought that his heel might be the best place. He's not walking yet so it would be easy to keep clean and bandaged."

Abby visibly shuddered.

"You wouldn't be there, Abby. I'd help Bobby," Sam told her.

"I can understand it needing to be done, but it still makes me want to puke," Abby said. "When do we have to do this?"

"The sooner the better," Bobby replied. "That way we can rest up until we need to be on our toes tonight. If everyone just comes down in groups or two or three, we should be able to make fast work of this. Missouri will be in charge of cleaning and bandaging up here at the house."

As always, they did as they were told. Each person picked where they wanted the brand. The men picked their chest or upper arm. The girls picked their derriere because they didn't want it to show, no matter what clothes they wore.

Kylee felt awkward having Bobby brand her but Dean was standing right there. Squeezing her hands and whispering loving words. Dean covered Kylee with his shirt on the way back to the house. Missouri was set up in Sam and Abby's room with the first aid supplies. She cleaned the wound and put ointment on it before bandaging it.

"Find this girl a skirt to wear, Dean," Missouri said as she finished taping Kylee up. "She doesn't need the extra pressure of wearing pants on that injury."

Dean helped Kylee up the stairs, made her comfortable lying on her stomach on the bed, grabbed some Tylenol and ice packs.

"I bet you are getting such a kick out of this," Kylee told Dean when he put the ice pack on her.

"It's just odd," Dean smirked. "I never thought I'd see my wife flash Bobby."

"Dean--"

"I know. It's not a big deal because it's Bobby and we all know why we had to do this. Besides Abby and Tasha are doing the same thing."

"But Tasha's his wife and he's been so close to Abby since the beginning."

"Well, when it comes down to protecting this home from evil, we are all equals in Bobby's eyes. Does that make you feel better?"

"Not really," Kylee laughed. "How is your chest?"

"Hurts. At least I got it on the side you don't usually lay your head on. You see, I was thinking ahead."

Kylee buried her head back into her pillow. "I just wish it would quit throbbing."

"It will," Dean started to massage the rest of Kylee's body. She relaxed and let Dean remove her clothing until it was just her and her bandage.

"How are you feeling now?" Dean asked.

"I think the tylenol kicked in but it still hurts," Kylee said sleepily.

"Poor Baby," Dean kissed his way down Kylee's back and urged her thighs apart.

Kylee started to tighten up. "Shh, I'm just massaging," Dean soothed her with his voice. Her muscles went lax again and Dean waited until Kylee had started to drift off before he edged his fingers up to her womanhood and started to caress the silky, sensitive skin there. He stroked her gently with his fingers, causing her to make little noises.

"It's just us, Kylee," Dean reminded her.

Kylee started to squirm and Dean tried to lift Kylee's pelvis a little so that he could pleasure Kylee to completion.

"Dean," her breathing was ragged and she started to shake. Dean had her lying on her side, careful not to put any pressure on her wound. He'd moved one of her legs to open her up further and there his fingers danced, stroked, tugged and caused all kinds of arousing feelings.

Once Kylee climaxed, Dean set her back down, covering her to her waist with the sheet and kissing the back of her neck.

"How do you feel now?" Dean asked when he was near her ear.

"Relaxed and loved," Kylee replied.

"I thought you might need the distraction," Dean sucked on her earlobe.

"I guess I did. Now, I just feel like taking a nap."

"Me, too," Dean rolled over onto his back. They'll get us if they need anything."

Missouri was the last one to go out to get branded. She came back in with Tasha and Bobby. After everyone's wound was cleaned and bandaged, it was declared naptime. They had all taken Tylenol and an ice pack to bed with them. Missouri offered to take Nate to sleep with her, but Sam and Abby would have none of that.

Abby laid in bed covered in a sheet with an ice pack on her bandage. Sam had a bandage on his chest. Nate laid between them with a bandage and bootie on his foot. He was fine, untraumatized by the whole thing. Sam played with Nate, always within earshot of Abby until they, too, fell asleep.

Tasha made it into their bedroom before she asked Bobby, "Would you be offended if I just laid under a sheet?"

"No, honey. I'll get two ice packs. You make yourself comfortable."

Tasha thought about how her marriage started out totally different than she thought it would. Still, it was life with Bobby, and that was what she'd ultimately wanted.

Bobby came back into their room. He lifted the sheet to check Tasha's bandage, kissed it and put the ice pack on it.

"What was that?" Tasha asked Bobby, grinning.

"A kiss to make it better?" Bobby turned red. "I feel bad for hurting you girls. It's one thing to brand the boys, but you girls and Nate, that was hard on me."

"It needed to be done, honey. You were as gentle as could be."

"I just hope it helps tonight," Bobby sighed. "I just want to keep everyone safe."

"Let's get some rest while the rest of the house is also asleep," Tasha brushed Bobby's hair back.

Bobby nodded slowly. "Love you, darlin'."

"Love you, too."


	43. Chapter 43

They regrouped around suppertime. They double and tripled checked the precautions that they took. They decided that the living room would be the best place to keep Abby and Nate. They had their weapons out and they were ready. It was 9 PM. 

At 11:15 PM, the wind started to pick up outside. The wind started to cry like it was getting whipped around corners. Joshua looked out a window and saw the demons in the yard. There were some that were caught in each of the devil's traps. Even with the noise that the trapped demons were making, more demons wandered into them, unaware of what they were.

Abby looked out the kitchen window by the porch swing and saw the Yellow-Eyed-Demon standing by the gate to the scrap yard. His body was fuzzy but his yellow eyes pierced the darkness. The scariest part of it was that he seemed to be looking directly at and into her. She called for Sam who came over. They watched as the demon didn't come any closer than the gate.

Nate started to scream in the other room. Missouri rushed to pick him up. Nate's eyes were wide with fear and he was striking at images that Missouri couldn't see. Missouri could only imagine the mean and evil spirits that the demons had brought with them. She knew they were going to have to confront Nate's gift sooner than she originally thought.

Joshua and Jefferson helped keep watch over the devils' trap by the root cellar and kitchen door. Demons kept getting trapped. The traps themselves were filling up and the men wondered what would happen if the traps held their full. Could they ever be too full to hold another demon?

Abby stood rooted to the spot, staring at the Yellow-Eyed-Demon. She wasn't even blinking. She couldn't believe that it was there, that it was real. Sam stood a step behind her but he could have been a whole world away considering where Abby's mind was.

Bobby took out the blessings and prayers that they had said around the property earlier. They recited them over and over until the wind stopped. When they stopped to look at the clock, it was 1 AM. They had made it. They had all made it .

Joshua, and Jefferson exorcized the demons in the traps. They finished around dawn and had counted 17 total in the three traps. Yellow-Eyes had just walked away when it was over.

Bobby and Tasha tumbled into bed. Tired and elated over the night being over. They were high on their win over evil.

Bobby had left over energy and adrenaline that he hadn't needed. Tasha had some of the same adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

Bobby growled into Tasha's ear, "I want you, darlin'."

"I want you, too," Tasha whispered in his ear as she unbuttoned his shirt and gave his lobe a little nip before pulling away.

Bobby sucked in a breath and smiled down at Tasha. "I guess you do, baby." Bobby kissed her deeply, searching out all the crevices in her mouth as he rid her of her clothes. Tasha, meanwhile, was doing the same, trying to get Bobby naked.

"Ouch," Tasha flinched away when Bobby's hands slid down her backside.

"Sorry," Bobby whispered. "I'll be more careful."

Tasha's eyes took in all of Bobby as he made sure her brand wouldn't cause her any pain while they made love. When he was sure, he lowered himself to her, to kiss and touch her, before moving in.

"Didn't you say something about getting back on the baby track after tonight?" Dean smiled at Kylee.

"Um-hm."

"I've done some thinking, and considering your, ah, injury, I think we should put it off one more night."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dean got that smirk. "Of course, that doesn't mean we can't do what we did earlier today."

Kylee smiled back.

After Kylee was lying comfortably in bed, Dean started to rub her muscles. He allowed each one to relax before moving on to the next one. He was making a point of pampering her. Maybe that would make her more confident of his desire to take care of her and help them get pregnant.

When he'd covered her muscles from her head to her toes, he started kissing her down her spine, tickling her back with kisses scattered all over. He reached one hand underneath her to fondle her, stroke her until he drove her mad. Only when he'd brought her immense pleasure, he touched her most intimate place to bring her release.

Then, because he loved to hear the little sounds she made when he used his hands on her, he did it all over again. Kylee was a puddle of love and relaxation when Dean held her just before she drifted off to sleep.

Nate was cranky because of his foot. Abby rocked him until he fell asleep. Sam was lying on his side in bed, watching them. All of Abby's attention was on Nate as she comforted him and lulled him off to sleep. Sam watched her body relax as Nate's did, knowing himself how holding a sleeping baby was like taking a sleeping pill.

Sam stood and knelt down by the rocking chair.

"I've got him, Abby. I'll lie him down."

"Make sure not to bump his foot," she mumbled.

Sam covered Nate up and went back to offer Abby a hand to get up and into bed.

"Come on to bed, Abby," Sam held out a hand. Abby took it and Sam wrapped his other arm around her as he led her to the bed. "It's been a long day."

"It's only been a day? It's felt more like a week," Abby said as her head hit the pillow.

"Yeah, it was an extra long day," Sam agreed as she covered them up. "You handled yourself and the stress of today very well, honey. I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Not only did you handle the demon information without freaking out on us, which would have been totally understandable, you kept a level head when we didn't know for sure how to protect you and Nate."

"I didn't think screaming and pulling my hair out would impress anyone."

"Nate might have been amused. But, no, it wouldn't have helped," Sam laughed a little. "You proved to me again how brave you are."

Abby was silent.

"I love you, honey," Sam snuggled close.

"Love you, Sammy. No demons tomorrow, okay? I need a day off."

"None tomorrow? I think we can make a deal on that. I'd like none for the next, oh, let's say couple of years."

"Couple of years sounds even better," Abby snuggled further into their bedding and Sam. "Goodnight."

Sam laid his head down, "Goodnight."

Tasha and Abby left for work and they tried to get back into their normal routine at the scrap yard. Joshua and Jefferson were going to stay on just a couple of days, help Bobby arrange the attic so that items could be found when needed. Considering that generations of Singers had just stuffed their unused furniture and other items up there, it was a maze of hobbies, momentos, and accomplishments.

Nate was napping when the phone rang. Sam answered it. It was the store. Abby had fallen off a ladder and hit her head. They had her brought to the hospital by ambulance because she'd lost consciousness. Sam sprinted up the steps to the attic to tell them where he was going.

Bobby drove Sam to the hospital. 

"It's probably store policy to call an ambulance when an employee falls," Bobby told him. "You know, insurance reasons, to cover their asses."

Sam just nodded and stared through the windshield.

Abby was awake and aware when Sam saw her. She had a concussion and they'd done a scan of her head. Sam and Bobby waited with her while waiting for the results.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?" the doctor brought a film into the exam room.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"And you are-" the doctor was looking at Bobby.

"He's family," Sam told the doctor. "We want him here."

The doctor nodded.

"When Mrs. Winchester was on the ladder today, she said she got light-headed. She'd been having headaches lately and had one when she got light-headed, too. After she fell and cracked her head on the tile, we decided to do a scan. I honestly didn't expect to find anything. But, we did." The doctor took a breath and put the film up on the light box.

"I don't know if you can see this, but there is some sort of irregularity right here in her brain. There's no way to know how long it's been there from this film. I have a neurologist and neurosurgeon coming down to see you to give you more information. Do you have any questions?"

Sam, Abby and Bobby were shocked. None of them knew what to say.

"No," Sam said. "I can't think of any questions right now."

"Well, write them down as you think of them so you can ask the other doctors. Otherwise, you can have me paged if you have questions before then," the doctor was efficient but he also cared. "Since we don't know what it is, all I can tell you is not to worry until you have to. I realize that is easier said than done."

The room was silent as the door swung shut after the doctor.

Abby looked at Sam, terrified. Bobby shuffled his feet a little, kissed Abby's forehead and told them that he was going to call Tasha.

"Did the doctor say that there is something wrong with my brain, or am I imagining that?" Abby asked quietly.

"There's an irregularity of some sort that they found on the scan but they haven't told us much yet," Sam kept his voice calm as he held Abby's hand and willed the specialists to come in the room.

"Is that why I've been getting headaches?"

"I don't know, honey." Sam found himself a chair and made himself comfortable for the inevitably long emergency room wait. "We have to wait to talk to the neurologist and neurosurgeon. For now, just get some rest. I'll stay right here."

Abby looked at Sam and knew he'd be there to keep watch over her. She closed her eyes and she tried to sleep.

Bobby called Dean at home to let them know what was going on.

"What do you mean, an irregularity in her brain?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean. That's what the doctor called it. The specialist are coming in to talk to her later." Bobby was quiet a minute before he said, "Dean, with finding this mass so soon after the demon was at our gate, do you think he caused it?"

"Could be."

"Do you think his goal was to kill Abby?"

"I don't know, Bobby. This is so messed up compared to the six month birthday theory we had going. How are Sam and Abby holding up?"

"Fine, for now. I'm going to pick Tasha up from the store. I think she'd like to be here when the specialists come.'

"You're probably right. Let us know what you find out," Dean let out a deep breath when he hung up the phone. 

"How is Abby doing?" the store manager reached Bobby before he got to Tasha.

"Okay, I guess. I'm here to pick up Tasha. Abby's been asking for her."

"I'll page her," the manager went to do something useful.

Bobby tried to not let his worry show on his face when he saw his wife.

"Hey, honey. Abby's been asking for ya."

"I'll just grab my coat," Tasha gave him a hug and went off to the employee lounge.

Bobby went over all the ways he could tell Tasha about Abby's brain. None of the possibilities he came up with were very good.

When they were in the privacy of their own car, Bobby turned to Tasha and took her hand.

"I have some news for ya, darlin', and it's scary," Bobby just held eye contact with her and hoped she'd stay calm. "They found an irregularity in Abby's brain and there are some specialists coming to talk to her. I thought you might want to be there for her and that conversation."

Bobby watched helplessly as his wife's face crumbled. "How bad is it?"

"We don't know, honey."

Tasha cried, wrapped in Bobby's arms. When her sobs ceased, she wiped her eyes and said, "We'd better go. I don't want Abby to think that I'm not coming."

Bobby started the car and drove.

"This mass appears to be new," the neurologist told them. "I have no explanation for how it got there, but the irritation that it is causing around it is new."

"It just got planted there somehow?" Sam asked as he looked at Bobby.

"It seems like it but there is no indication of anything entering her skull cavity. I don't have any answers for you, I'm sorry." The neurologist stepped back and let the neurosurgeon take over.

"Likewise, I have no explanation for what this is or how it got there. The irritation it is causing the surrounding tissue isn't good. I recommend surgery so that we can remove it."

"Would other treatment shrink it? Is there something besides surgery?" Sam asked.

"If I knew what 'it' was, I'd be able to give you an answer. Since we don't know how aggressive it is, I would like to remove it."

"How would I be after surgery?" Abby asked. "Is this something where I'd be paralyzed or lose abilities?"

"We hope that you would make a full recovery after surgery," the neurosurgeon told her. "You might require therapy. There are always risks to surgery. I think the bigger risk is letting this go on any longer."

Abby looked at Sam and nodded.

"When would you do the surgery?" Sam asked.

"Late this afternoon," the doctor replied. "Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes." Abby's voice was sure and determined.

"Okay. I'll have my nurse get it arranged. You can't have anything to eat or drink until after surgery."

After the doctors walked out, Abby told Sam, "I want Nate. Can someone bring him here?"

"I'll just call home," Bobby answered for him. "They'll have Nate up here shortly."

"Bobby," Abby called after him before he reached the door. "Last night, I saw Yellow-Eyes looking at me from the gate. It felt like he was looking through me. Do you think he caused this?"

"Yes I do," Bobby replied. "But just cause something supernatural put it there doesn't mean traditional medicine can't take it out. I think it's a good idea that you're having the surgery. I'll go make that call for Nate now."

Abby laid her head back on her pillow. Sam and Tasha each held one of her hands. She had her loved ones around her and yet she felt alone when she thought about going through with brain surgery. No one could go through it for her or with her. It was just her.


	44. Chapter 44

After one phone call, the waiting room was full. Everyone from the scrap yard came, deciding they'd rather wait at the hospital for word on how Abby was than to wait by the phone.

"Look at who we brought," Dean and Kylee came in to Abby's room and Nate got all animated when he saw his mom. "Think you can handle this bundle of energy?"

"I'm gonna try," Abby stretched her arms out. "Come here, baby. Mommy's missed you."

Kylee stood by the bed with Tasha and Abby. Dean, Sam and Bobby left the girls with Nate and went back to the waiting room.

"What did the doctors say?" Dean asked Sam.

"We do surgery this afternoon," Sam replied and shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to say . . . to tell her . . . to make her feel better."

"You're doing fine, son," Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"And the doctors have no idea how it got there?" Dean had a hard time believing that the demon could affect someone when he couldn't possess them.

Sam shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"What kind of place is the mass in? Do they know how Abby will be when she's done with surgery?" Dean's eyes were as wet as Sam's, watching his little brother go through hell was like going there himself.

"I'll go tell the rest of them," Bobby excused himself from the conversation. "You boys know where I'll be."

"They hope that she'll make a full recovery but there are always risks with surgery. I don't want her to have surgery but they can't leave it in there because it is irritating the tissue around it." Sam gave up on relaying information and just sobbed. "I don't know what to do. I can't picture life without her."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam. He wished he had the words to make it all go away. All he could do was rub Sam's back and murmur what he'd always told Sam whenever he was scared. Dean didn't even realize what the words were anymore, they were just on a loop that came out of his mouth over and over. Sam didn't need to hear the words. Just Dean's tone of voice of comforting.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean said when he had recovered enough to use actual words. "I'll be here. You have a waiting room full of people who are here for you and Abby. We can't do much else, but we're here."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that," Sam stood on his own and tried to smile.

"Are you ready to face the rest of them?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam and Dean went to the waiting room to visit for a few minutes.

"Sammy, honey. I'm so sorry," Missouri engulfed Sam in a hug. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just you guys," Sam replied.

Sam, Abby and Nate had some time alone before the nurse came to take Abby to pre-op.

"I still have no regrets, Sam. Nate escaped last night unharmed. If the cost of that is brain surgery and whatever the outcome is, I'm okay with that."

"I'm not," Sam admitted. "Guess I'm selfish. I want Nate unharmed and you not to have surgery."

"I'll be alright," Abby put a hand on his cheek as he played with Nate. "I know we're going to be okay."

The nurse walked in. "Are you ready to go, Mrs. Winchester?"

"Just a minute," Abby replied. She gave Nate a big hug. "You be good for daddy now. I'll see you soon."

Sam took Nate back and gave Abby a hug. "I love you, Abby. I'll be right here when you get back."

"I love you, too, Sam. Try not to give Bobby too much trouble while I'm gone. No regrets, honey. Remember that."

Sam kissed her quickly before the nurse wheeled her down the hall. He stood there, legs shaking, holding Nate too tight, tears sliding down his face.

"We've got ya," Dean pried Nate loose and handed him to Bobby. Then, he put an arm around Sam. "How about you and I sit down right here for awhile? Then, we can go grab some of that awful coffee they have in the waiting room."

Sam was in his head, worried about Abby and scared. He didn't hear anything Dean said. He just followed where he led.

Nate played on his daddy's lap. He giggled and gave him his biggest toothless grin that produced the most drool. Daddy didn't seem to notice. Bobby saw how Nate was trying to get Sam's attention and scooped Nate up.

"Are you looking for attention?" Bobby put his trucker hat on Nate. "Is that a little big for you right now? Oh well, you'll grow into 'em. I did."

Nate explored his new toy, chewing on Bobby's brim.

"That can't taste good," Bobby said as he tried to wipe the slobber off and give Nate a teething ring to chew on. Nate fussed and reached for Bobby's hat. Always a sucker for babies, he surrendered his hat over to Nate, knowing he wouldn't get it back.

Sam didn't say much. He held the same cup of coffee Dean had handed him when he'd sat down. He looked at the clock and he looked at the floor. Every so often he went to the nurses' station to check for an update. One hour stretched into two, three, almost four.

A doctor came through the doors at the end of the hall and called, "Mr. Winchester."

Sam stood.

"You can see your wife now," he led Sam back through the double doors.

Everyone else went back to waiting for any word. 


	45. Chapter 45

"Mr. Winchester, we removed the mass in surgery successfully. We don't know how it will affect your wife. She is able to move all extremities but is very combative right now and we don't know why. She isn't responding to our questions. We thought you might be able to help us with what she's trying to communicate."

Sam looked at the doctor, "I can try."

He heard commotion in the hallway, and his heart dropped. He'd never heard his wife scream like that.

They opened the door and there were three people holding her down. "D-Da-D," was all she could get out as she fought the arms for all she was worth. She sounded terrified.

Sam walked up to her and touched her cheek, "Sam, honey. It's Sam."

Abby looked at him, making the same sounds, but she had stopped fighting.

Sam took her arms from the nurses and put her hands on his face. "Sam," he said.

Abby nodded. She calmed down but started to cry and made the same sounds.

Sam searched his memory for anyone or anything that could upset her that bad.

"Dad," Sam looked at her. "Dad?"

Abby nodded, shook and started to wring her hands.

"He's gone, honey. He's not here. You're safe."

Sam put her hands on his face again, "I'm Sam, remember? I'm your husband. You're safe."

Abby slowly calmed down.

"What was she trying to say?" the doctor asked.

"Her dad abused her when she was little. It was awful. She must have thought she was back there. Is this something that is going to keep happening?" 

"I don't know. We'll give her enough morphine now so that she sleeps. Did you want to go home to get some rest and we'll call you when she wakes up?"

"No, I'll stay," Sam kept in contact with Abby. He held one of her hands.

Sam turned his attention back to Abby. Her eyes were huge. "They're going to give you something for the pain, Abby. I'll be right here. It's going to make you sleepy, but I'll be here when you wake up."

Abby closed her eyes and let the medication do its job. Sam followed as they pushed her into ICU and then sat by her bed in there. He asked the nurse to get Dean and Bobby so that he could tell them what was going on.

Sam sat there in silence and heard the door click shut after Dean and Bobby came in. They both stood by the door, unsure of what to do next.

"It's okay. She's asleep." Sam motioned them over.

"How is she doing?" Bobby asked.

"She's confused. When she came to, she thought she was back home and her dad was abusing her. She was agitated and there were three nurses holding her down. I think she remembered who I was, but she didn't say my name, she just nodded. I don't know if she can talk, but she understands. The doctors don't know if she'll be in the present time or in her memories again when she wakes up."

"How are you doing?" Dean asked as he moved to stand behind Sam.

Sam shrugged. "It all depends on how she's doing when she wakes up."

"We're here for you, Sam. Whatever you need," Bobby laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I need someone to take care of Nate. She'll want to see him as soon as she wakes up."

"Missouri will be happy to spoil him while you're gone."

"Do you want me to stay?" Dean offered.

"That'd be nice," Sam smiled. "Time here gets long."

"I'll get back to the others. You can reach us at home. Call for anything, anything at all," Bobby gave Sam a hug and kissed Abby's cheek. "You get better soon, darlin'."

"How are you going to handle it if she wakes up in her memories again?" Dean asked.

"Just keep telling her that she's safe. Hopefully whatever is pulling her to those bad memories will go away."

"Think that could be the demon's Plan B?"

"What?" Sam was confused.

"If he couldn't kill her, he'd trap her in her worst memories. That sounds mighty cruel and like something he might do."

"I don't think it matters if the demon is the cause or not. We still have to deal with it the same."

"I remember when we got Tasha, Sam. It was ugly. She was so torn up on the inside and her spirit was broken. I don't know what you went through with Abby, but she could wake up and be in the same condition we found Tasha in."

"God, I hope not," Sam started to rub his temples. "I just wish she'd wake up so that we'd know."

Dean rubbed Sam's shoulders and neck. "This chair isn't going to do you a damn bit of good if you're planning on sleeping in it."

"I know. I'd sleep by Abby but I don't want her to wake up and think I'm her dad."

"Isn't she going to have to get used to sleeping by you eventually? Maybe your body next to hers will remind her about your happy time together. Maybe her body will recognize yours even if her mind doesn't, at least right away."

"We're grasping at straws, Dean. I wish we had a instructions for this like we do for rituals. I'm learning that hunting is easy. Real life is complicated."

"Tell me about it. I have Missouri giving me marriage advice."

"What?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah. I was a little shocked myself. Guess women are more complicated than I ever could have dreamed."

"Did you take her advice?"

"No. I did modify my thinking a little bit, though."

Sam laughed. Dean took the advice and couldn't admit it. "Whatever, man. As long as it works."

"Yeah. I hope so."

They sat there in silence. Like Dean had always promised, Sam wasn't alone.

"You have visitors, but they can only stay for a few minutes. We can only allow two visitors at a time," the nurse told them before she opened the door to let Kylee and Tasha in.

"She's still sleeping," Sam told them.

"I'm right here, Abby," Tasha took Abby's hand in hers and Dean gave her his chair.

"When did you come back?" Dean asked Kylee.

"We never left. We've been in the waiting room. It took us this long to sweet talk the nurses into letting us back," Kylee hugged Dean, hoping he was doing okay. 

"Sam? Will you be okay if I step out with Kylee to grab a bite to eat? I can get something for you, too. Abby needs you to be at your best," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Tasha will keep me company."

"Anything special you want?"

"It's all cafeteria food, Dean. Doesn't it all taste the same?" Sam cracked a smile.

"Stupid question. Blame it on low blood sugar. We'll be back in, say, half an hour?"

"Sounds good," Sam waved as Kylee and Dean walked out.

"Bobby said she woke up and thought she was back in the past," Tasha's voice was quiet.

"Yeah, she was."

"Did she say much?"

"No. She just screamed. She was terrified. I think she remembers who I am. After I told her I was her husband and she was safe, she calmed down."

"Did Abby ever tell you the details of what happened?" Tasha looked at the floor.

"Not really. She told me about Angel. I never asked about the rest and she didn't bring it up. She'd been away from your dad for years when I met her."

Tasha bit her lip. "I don't think Bobby knows the particulars, either. I know when I have nightmares, bits and pieces comes out, but I've never actually told him. You might hear details of, um, encounters that you really don't want to hear."

"Nothing she could say would change how much I love her," Sam spoke slowly. "Just like if you told Bobby, he'd still love you."

"I think I'm okay," Tasha sniffled. "Well, most of the time I think I do. I just wanted to warn you about what you might hear."

"Is there anything I could say or do that would trigger those memories? Something harmless but would mean something to Abby?"

"Don't ever cover her eyes . . . smell like you've been smoking a pipe . . . or mention 'playing house'. That's all I can think of."

"Thanks, Tasha. I don't want to scare Abby if I can avoid it."

"I know you'd never hurt her on purpose," Tasha wiped away a couple tears. "Just be prepared to hear anything. She'll see your emotions before you can cover them."

Sam nodded as they both went back to watching Abby sleep.

"Why didn't you go home?" Dean asked Kylee in the hall.

"I thought you might need me. Besides, Tasha wasn't going anywhere. Bobby went home to make sure Nate got settled in for the night and then he'll be back. He didn't want to leave Tasha, but he knew I'd be here with her."

"I'm glad you stayed," Dean embraced her in the hallway. "I needed this little break with you."

"I knew you would." Kylee smiled. "Besides, I can't sleep when you're not there."

It was something so simple, so basic, not being able to sleep alone. Dean realized that Sam wasn't going to leave the hospital until Abby did.

"I could be up here with Sam for a few days."

"Then I'll be asleep in the chair next to yours. I don't need a bed to be able to sleep. I just need you."

"Oh, Kylee," Dean kissed her and could taste the rotten waiting room coffee. He didn't care. Kylee was there and understood that he needed to be there for Sam. She wasn't going to make him choose.

"Dean," Kylee struggled to say against Dean's lips. "We're in public here."

"I don't care. It's late at night. The lights are dimmed. I'm busy kissing my wife."


	46. Chapter 46

Bobby made sure Nate was asleep after his middle of the night bottle before he left. He'd moved Nate's cradle into Missouri's room and he trusted her to wake up with him. If not, Joshua and Jefferson were right across the hall and Nate's cries would wake them before too long.

"Goodnight, Nate. Mommy and Daddy love you and miss you," Bobby kissed his cheek before he left.

Once Bobby got out into the night air, he woke up some more. He kept the window down on the way to the hospital. He found Kylee and Dean asleep in the waiting room. He asked at the nurses station and was given permission to go in for just a few minutes.

Sam was awake, watching the monitor numbers as Abby slept. Tasha was asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam sounded exhausted.

"Anything new?"

Sam shook his head. "She hasn't opened her eyes. Tasha has warned me that if Abby is still stuck in her memories, I might hear graphic details that I don't want to know."

"Abby never told you what had gone on?"

"No. She talked about Angel. The rest was already in the past for her. Did Tasha say much to you?"

Bobby's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to think about his answer. "I heard a lot when she had nightmares. More than she probably thinks she said. Otherwise, I haven't asked. I'm more of a listener, you know."

"Yeah. I'm just scared that I won't be able to keep myself from reacting to something Abby says. What if I undermine it all and throw her back deeper into the past?"

"Just love her, Sam. You know how to do that. It's all that she needs."

Sam went back to watching Abby.

"Dean and Kylee are asleep in the waiting room. I think I'll bring Tasha out there and then come keep you company."

"That would be great, Bobby. I've been talking to myself for quite awhile now."

"Now you know how I was when I lived alone. I had to have you guys move in before I started answering myself."

There's not much to say over a sleeping lady when both people are worried as hell about how she'll be when she wakes up. Bobby was there for Sam. He told Sam that if he wanted to rest his eyes, Bobby would wake him if Abby moved or opened her eyes. Sam said he couldn't rest anyway. He needed to know how Abby was first.

Time ticked on.

Dean woke up and his shoulder had gone numb. He looked down and Kylee was resting on it, so he stayed still. Tasha was asleep a couple chairs away and someone had covered them up with blankets. Hmm, Dean thought, Bobby must be here. Then, he laid his head back down and went to sleep.

Abby's hand twitched.

"Hey, Abby, it's Sam. I love you, honey. I'm still here waiting for you to wake up,"

Bobby rang for the nurse. The nurse came in and started scribbling down stats as she observed Sam trying to ease Abby from sleep.

"Can you open your eyes, honey? Or maybe squeeze my hand? I think you're waking up but you have to give me some proof."

Bobby gave Sam a thumbs-up. Abby had squeezed his hand.

"Good job, Abby. Thanks for squeezing my hand. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Sam looked at the nurse. "Keep talking to her," the nurse said. "The sedation is wearing off and hearing your voice might make her less combative when she wakes up."

"I'm here, and Bobby, too. Remember how Bobby walked you down the aisle the day of our wedding? He was so proud and you were so beautiful. We took that little honeymoon and had strangers take a picture of us by the Impala.

We moved in with Bobby and brought Dean and Kylee with us when you were pregnant with Nate. Do you remember how big Nate is getting? He's such a good little boy, he's a wonderful son. The sound of his laugh is precious and we hear it throughout the house on a regular basis. When he's a happy boy, he isn't quiet about it!

I've been worried about you, Abby. Tasha is in the waiting room getting some sleep. All you need to do is wake up and I'll bring her in here. I can have Nate up here with just a phone call. I just need to know that you're awake, honey."

Abby's head moved toward the sound of Sam's voice.

Sam took both of her hands and put them on his face. "It's me. It's Sam. You are safe and you are loved."

Abby's eyes opened just a slit. "D-D-Da" her voice was hoarse.

"Your dad isn't here, Abby. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe."

Abby's eyes opened further and she saw Sam's face. She smiled. "S-Sa."

"Sam, honey. That's right. I'm happy to see you, too. Do you hurt anywhere, Abby?"

She moved her hand from Sam's face to bandaged head. "Ow."

"Yes, that's a big owie. The nurse needs to check you over and then you can have medicine to make it better. I'm not going anywhere, but I need to let the nurse take a look at you."

Abby nodded.

It took time to get Abby to follow the commands of the nurse and doctor. She was so tired.

"I'll get her some medication," the nurse said on the way out the door. "It might take awhile for it to kick in for her, though."

"Can I sleep by her?" Sam asked the nurse.

She looked at him like he was nuts if he thought he could fit in a hospital bed with his wife. 

"We did fine in the same bed after she had Nate. She slept better."

"Okay," the nurse relented. "It's against policy, so if I see that it interferes with her monitor lines, you'll have to go back to the chair."

"That's fine. I understand."

The nurse left.

"Abby, we'll get you feeling better soon. Do you want me to sleep by you like at home?"

She nodded without opening her eyes.

Sam got his shoes off and slipped in beside Abby. Bobby grabbed the extra pillow and blanket from the closet. Once Sam and Abby were comfortable and the nurse had given the pain medication in her IV, Bobby went to the waiting room.

"I love you, Abby," Sam had one arm over her.

"S-Saa," she mumbled.

Sam was overjoyed. He could lie by his wife without scaring her. He could talk her into the present from her memories and she knew his name. He still had his beloved Abby.

Bobby stretched as he went from Abby's room to the waiting room. The sun would be up soon. Shortly after that, more people would be arriving at the hospital to work and visit. Bobby soaked in some of the quiet emptiness before reaching the waiting room. 

The only three people there belonged to Bobby and they were asleep. Bobby sat down next to his wife and put an arm around her. Just feeling her close made his body relax a little.

Tasha moved her head onto Bobby's shoulder. "Abby awake?"

"She woke up for just a short bit. She knew who Sam was. Let's get some sleep."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, darlin'," Bobby settled into the chair and closed his heavy eyelids.

Abby started to struggle in her sleep. Sam was exhausted. He worked his way out of the fog while whispering to Abby, "It's okay, Abby. You're safe. I'm Sam, remember?" He found her hands and put them to his face. "It's just me, honey. I love you."

Abby opened her eyes and as soon as the wild look went away, she stuttered, "S-S-"

"That's right, Abby. Sam. You can go back to sleep."

Abby still held Sam's face in her hands, searching it for something that she apparently found because she smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam smiled back. He kissed her forehead and then laid back down. Abby was facing him, so he took one of her hands, placed it over his heart and held it there. "I'll be right here."

Abby closed her eyes and soon her breathing slowed to a slumbering rate.

Sam fell asleep as soon as he knew Abby was resting. He was just so tired.


	47. Chapter 47

When the doctor came in to do rounds the next morning, his mood was much more positive. He still didn't have any reasons for why the mass appeared. However, he had been able to removed the mass in its entirety. It would be a couple days to get the biopsy report back.

The fact that Abby awoke in a nightmare of her past confused the doctors, but as long as Sam was able to orient her to the present, it wasn't one of their major worries. Abby recognized Sam, so she had some cognitive abilities. As far as her speech, it might have to be something she'd need therapy to gain back.

They decided to try to wean her to a lighter pain medication so that she could interact more with her many visitors and doctors. Abby had a wonderful support system. That was the biggest thing she had going for her. That and the dedication of her husband. The doctors said it would be fine to introduce her to Nate but to remove him from the room if she got agitated. They were to slowly bring family members up to see her but not to overwhelm her.

The mass, besides it's unknown origins, had not only irritated the tissue around it, little slivers of the mass had begun to work their way into the surrounding areas of the brain. The only reason they had caught the mass early enough to remove the slivers without causing too much damage was because it was new. 

This mass was not the cause of Abby's headaches. Her headaches were caused by something else entirely. The doctors said they would help Abby with her headaches after she was released. Luckily, Abby's headache caused the fall which exposed the new mass. Otherwise, it could have gone undetected for a long time.

"That's good news, Abby," Sam saw that his wife was confused. "They're telling us good news. Did you want to see Nate today?"

Abby made like she was holding a baby, "A-An-A"

"Angel?"

Abby stared in Sam's eyes looking for the answer. "Honey, Angel passed away a long time ago. She was a beautiful little girl and you were a wonderful mother. Heaven just called her home too soon."

Tears fell down Abby's cheeks.

"Years after Angel passed away, we met. We got married and had Nate. You've been an amazing mother to Nate. Would you like to see him?"

Abby looked at Sam with sorrowful eyes.

"I'll have someone bring Nate up and if he's too much energy for us to handle, they can take him back home."

Abby nodded.

"I'll be right here beside you," Sam held her hand. "Some pieces are going to take longer to fall into place than others. I'll go my best to help you. So will the rest of our group."

Abby laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Are you up to seeing Tasha? She's waited all night in the waiting room to see you."

Abby looked panicked.

"Tasha is safe, too. She's with us. She's safe." Abby calmed down a little. When Tasha came into the room, Abby's face lit up when she gave her a hug. Then, Abby started to roll up Tasha's sleeves and looking under her shirt for bruises.

"I'm safe, Abby," Tasha tried to convince her. "I'm safe, just like you."

Abby settled down. She was tired.

"Can someone bring Nate up here for a quick visit?" Sam asked Tasha. "I don't know how long she'll be able to handle his energy but I think she'd like to see him."

"I'll go arrange it," Tasha waved as she walked out. "It's so nice to see her up and talking."

Sam gave her a smile.

Missouri was happy to bring Nate up to the hospital. "He slept like an angel," she told Bobby.

"Good. We want him in a good mood when he sees his Mommy," Bobby took Nate and Nate reached for his cap. "Oh, no, little buddy. You already claimed one of my caps as yours. I need this one."

Nate gave him a look.

"Don't even give me those eyes. You got them from your father. Let's go see Mommy."

Nate was gurgling on the way down the hallway.

"Is now a good time?" Bobby popped his head in the room and asked Sam.

"Sure. Anytime is a great time to see Nate." Sam turned to Abby, "See, honey, that's Bobby bringing us Nate."

"A-An-"

"We talked about Angel, honey, remember?" Sam held one of her hands to his face. "Angel was years before I met you. This is our son, Nate."

"Come here," Sam grabbed Nate and Nate moved his arms like he was going to lift off. "I think he's happy to see you," Sam smiled at Abby. She was watching Nate but not sure what to do around him. Nate reached for Abby and she made no move to take him.

"Here, Nate. Here's your Mommy," Sam placed Nate on Abby and the baby just curled up on her like he could go to sleep.

"See, he knows you, Abby."

Abby looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"It's okay to hold him, Abby. He just wants to be close to you."

Abby hesitantly put her arms around Nate. She leaned forward and kissed his head. She rested her cheek against his fuzzy hair and closed her eyes.

Bobby let out a breath he'd been holding. He'd been afraid that Abby would reject Nate because she remembered Angel.

Sam looked at Bobby with tears in his eyes. Bobby just nodded, like he never expected it to go any different.

"N-N"

"That's right, Nate," Sam said. "He's in his favorite place."

Abby smiled and went back to cuddling Nate.

After Nate had tired of cuddling, he reached up one hand to touch his mom's face and give her his biggest toothless grin. Abby's face lit up. Nate played with Abby by babbling to her and patting her face. Abby kept running her fingers through his fine hair and started to hum to him.

Sam noticed as Abby's enthusiasm wavered and saw that she was getting tired.

"I think it's time for Nate to amuse his fan club that's in the waiting room." Sam said, "Say goodbye to Mommy, Nate."

Nate waved his pudgy hand and Abby gave him one last squeeze before she let him go.

"We'll be right down the hall," Bobby told them as he took Nate. "Is Abby up to seeing Tasha?"

"Sure, but just for a little bit," Sam replied.

Tasha walked in and Abby said, "T-T"

"Yeah, Abby, that's me. Remember the wedding that you helped me plan? Bobby and I got married not too long ago."

"D-Da-D" Abby tried to get the word out.

"Your dad isn't hurting Tasha, either," Sam took Abby's hand. "Tasha is safe. She lives at our house."

"We're happy, safe and far from anyone who would want to hurt us. Just like we used to talk about and dream about. Remember when we'd play dolls and pretend we were someplace far away with our prince? Well, we found them. Our castle is a scrap yard and it is filled with people who love us. It's more than we could have ever imagined."

Abby smiled and laid back on her pillow.

"Tasha, could you sit here so I can get something to eat? Abby might fall asleep but just stay until I return?"

"Sure. It will just be sister time."

Abby smiled with her eyes closed.

Sam kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon, baby."

Sam went and looked in the waiting room. "I'm going to get something to eat. Tasha is sitting with Abby."

"I'll come with you," Dean stood up and stretched. "I needed to move anyway."

"Anyone else need anything?" Sam asked.

"We're good, honey," Missouri replied. "How are you?"

"Great. Tired, but great. Today is so much better than yesterday."

"I'm happy to hear that Sam," Missouri smiled.

Dean and Sam walked down to the cafeteria.

"Joshua and Jefferson came up, too?"

"Of course. Did you think they wouldn't?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Someone brought up a change of clothes," Dean told him. "Remind me to grab it when we get back."

After they sat down with their trays, Dean asked, "So, how is Abby doing?"

"She goes back to her past quite a bit. She remembers Angel but I don't know if she remembers Nate. If I just talk to her I think she knows who I am. She stutters on the first letter of what she wants to say. I don't know if that's permanent. I'm just glad that she's still in there. We can work on the rest."

"Missouri is in heaven having Nate to spoil. I've never seen her so happy. She hasn't even threatened to whap me with a spoon in at least three days."

"Wow. That has to be a record, Dean."

"Not a small accomplishment when you consider that she can hear what I'm thinking."

"I meant to ask you, what was it like to have Missouri in your mind?" Sam asked.

"I didn't really know she was in there. I just fell asleep and woke up. She had the information I needed when I woke up. She didn't seem too upset, so she must not have seen anything too dark that I have hidden in there."

"Missouri would have run out of the room screaming and refused to go back in and help a pervert," Sam smiled.

"I'm not a pervert," Dean defended himself. "I just have a few unique likes and kinks."

"Whoa, there, Dean. Whatever kinks you have are Kylee's business, not mine. I don't want to know."

Dean laughed. "Oh, Sammy. Still so innocent, even after a year of marriage."

Sam turned red and found the food on his place intensely interesting all of a sudden.

"Sometimes ya gotta add a little spice in the bedroom. Nothing wrong with that."

Sam glanced up and Dean and went back to his plate.

"I'm just hoping to be able to sleep by Abby," Sam's voice was soft. "I want to be able to hold her without her waking up scared."

"You'll be able to, Sammy. It's going to take time and patience, but you'll be able to. Remember that the rest of us are here if you need us. You've temporarily lost the closest relationship that you have. Let the rest of us help you pull through."

"Dean, you'd be the first person I'd talk to about anything since I don't have Abby to confide in right now. If there is something that I need, I'll tell you. You've always had my best interests at heart, even if you do like to embarass and torment me at times."

"It's just too easy," Dean laughed.

Sam just shook his head.


	48. Chapter 48

After a couple more harrowing days spent at the hospital, Abby's doctors decided that it was time for her to go home. The Physical Therapist and Occupational Therapist had shown Sam the exercises Abby needed to do at home for Abby's mobility to improve. The Speech Therapist still needed to see Abby twice a week at the hospital for treatment. Her talking hadn't improved at all, but Sam had no problem figuring out what she needed.

The doctors sent home light painkillers for Abby's headaches and a sedative if she had trouble sleeping. They warned Sam and Abby that sometimes people with brain injuries had seizures. They were told what to do in event of a seizure and to return if Abby appeared to get worse or need assistance.

Dean drove the Impala to the hospital to pick Abby up. Bobby came with to help. Abby was wheeled down to the car in a wheelchair that went in the trunk along with the walker. Bobby had found a commode to put near Abby's bed so she wouldn't have to make it all the way to the bathroom. He and Dean had installed bars in the shower and tub for her safety.

Although the hospital had recommended renting a hospital bed for the first few months, Sam insisted on them having their old bed. He was convinced that Abby would sleep better there. Jefferson and Joshua made a board that went under the box spring so that railings could be put up on either side.

Abby was tired. She'd gotten dressed, gone through all the discharge information and exam, got into the Impala, and fell asleep on the ride home. Bobby and Dean said they could get the items from the trunk. Sam picked Abby up in his arms and carried her into the house and laid her on their bed.

Sam could hear Dean and Bobby bringing in the wheel chair and walker as he got Abby's shoes off. Her clothes were comfortable enough, so he just covered her up and let her rest. He brought Nate's cradle out, thinking it might be better if he roomed with Dean and Kylee on Abby's first night home. He brought the wheelchair and walker in to their room and set them in the corner. Abby didn't need to see them as soon as she opened her eyes.

Sam got his shoes off and changed into some lounging clothes. He laid down beside Abby with an arm around her and her hand over his heart.

The whole time he'd sat by Abby's bed in the hospital, this was his dream. To be resting by his wife in their bed at home.

"You up to being a hands-on auntie tonight?" Dean asked Kylee.

"We get Nate?"

"Yep. Until Abby gets settled in and she and Sam are sleeping better, they thought it would be easier for Nate to sleep in another room."

"I love being a hands-on auntie," Kylee replied. "As long as Missouri won't think we're edging in on her turf."

"No, she gets him for most of the day. I think he tires her out sometimes."

"He could tire me out sometimes," Kylee laughed. "He's quite a character."

"Gotta love the little guy. He keeps us on our toes."

"And, he's practice for our future," Kylee smiled and gave Dean a kiss. "You're wonderful to him, Dean. You're a natural and it's just so sexy to watch."

"Really?" Dean got a smirk and pulled Kylee into his arms.

"Would I say it if it wasn't true?" Kylee whispered in Dean's ear before covering him in kisses.

Nate laid between Dean and Kylee in bed. He was in no way tired, even though it was way past his bedtime. He babbled, grinned and moved his arms and legs like the sheer motion of them could propel him somewhere.

"Think he knows we're new at this?" Kylee asked.

"I think he's just loving all the attention," Dean had to tickle that baby tummy to get the squeal and giggle that always made him smile.

"You're not helping, Dean. We're supposed to be lulling him to sleep, not getting him hyped up."

"I can't help it," Dean said. "He's just too cute."

"Will he still seem cute when he's screaming from being overtired in the middle of the night or tomorrow?"

"He'll always be cute to me. I just might not want to be anywhere near him sometimes," Dean smiled.

Kylee just shook her head.

"Okay, okay," Dean decided to be responsible and get Nate to sleep. "Come here little guy." Dean lifted him up and rested him on his chest. Dean rubbed his back and kissed his head. "It's time for you to get some sleep, Nate. I don't know if you count sheep or what you do to fall asleep, but you have to do your thing now. You're getting me in trouble," Dean whispered the last part. It made Kylee smile.

Dean covered Nate with a blanket and continued to rub his back. Kylee scooted over so she could lie on her side next to them. Before long, all three of them were asleep. Nate never did make it to his cradle. He was too comfortable on his uncle's chest. Dean had an arm around him and even at the age of six months, Nate knew he'd never let him fall.

Sam helped Abby get prepared for bed. She could move around their room and bathroom but she moved very slow. Sam helped her slide into her favorite nightgown. It was almost thread-bare but wearing it made her feel comfortable.

"Feel better now?" Sam asked as he pulled her hair out of the neck of her nightgown.

Abby smiled. "N-N"

"Nate is with Dean and Kylee tonight. He'll stay up there until you're used to being home and we've caught up on sleep. Then, we'll bring him back down. Dean may act tough, but I'm sure he's spoiling him more than any of us."

Abby smiled bigger and closed her eyes.

"It's okay to rest, Abby," Sam covered her up, kissed her and turned out one of the lights before getting himself ready for bed. When he came back, he shut off the last light and curled up behind Abby. He put one arm around her to pull her closer. She sighed as she relaxed into him.

"I love you, Abby. I've missed being able to hold you like this," Sam tried not to get choked up.

Abby sighed and patted Sam's hand. She was glad to be in the safety of the circle of her husband's arms.

Abby was trapped in a nightmare. Sam was trying to wake her up but the dream had such a tight grip on her. She was tossing her head from side to side. Sam finally turned on a bedside lamp and shook her shoulders. Her eyes flew open and took awhile to focus.

When her gaze settled on Sam, she just reached for him and started to cry. Sam held her and tried to comfort her as best he could. He kept the light on. When he laid back down, he just brought Abby with him. She was clinging to his chest, exhausted.

Sam had watched as the fear faded from her face, followed by confusion. When she'd recognized Sam, it changed to relief. Sam noticed that he didn't even need to talk to Abby for her to remember who he was. She just came to him for security and fell asleep when her emotions got the best of her.

Once Abby's breathing was steady and slow, Sam closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. It was definitely going better than it had the night before.

Sam awoke in the morning to the early rays coming in the windows. It wasn't the first time he wished for room darkening shades, but Abby loved having the natural light in their room.

With one eye open, he checked on Abby who was still asleep on his chest. He idly played with her hair as he fell back to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Kylee picked Nate off Dean's chest when he started to fuss. "You missing your mommy?"

Kylee saw the time and figured that Nate was probably hungry, so she made a bottle and rocked him back and forth as she fed him. Nate had one hand on the bottle, like he was afraid that she would swipe it away and looked at Kylee with big eyes. He was studying her like she was something new that he'd just found.

"He thinks you rule the world because you got him a bottle," Dean's voice startled Kylee as he sat down behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course I rule the world," Kylee replied mattter-of-factly. "I've always ruled yours."

"I wouldn't have married you if you didn't," Dean kissed her neck. "Let me feed him the rest of the bottle."

"Are you criticizing how I'm feeding him?"

"Nope. I just want to," Dean took Nate from Kylee. "I feel the need for some male bonding."

"As long as you remember who the adult is," Kylee warned. "Think you'll be putting him in his cradle tonight?"

"No chance. I'm working the uncle angle for all it's worth."

"As long as you both get some sleep. We do need to open the garage in the morning."

"I know," Dean kissed Kylee. "I'll be there."

"Goodnight," Kylee laid down on the bed and watched Dean with Nate. The more she saw, the more reasons she could think of to love her husband.

Missouri was up early in the morning, singing to herself as she made breakfast. It was a relief to have Abby home and not be splitting their time between home and the hospital.

Sam helped Abby with her exercises and then got her ready for her day. They went out to the kitchen and had something to eat before Sam drove Abby to the hospital for Speech Therapy.

At the hospital, Sam went in with Abby to hear what the therapist said. They thought that Abby still had the ability to speak, she just had a mental block in the way.

On the way home, Abby fell asleep. Just going to Speech Therapy had already made it a long day. Abby woke up enough to get inside when they stopped in the driveway, but then she was sound asleep in bed.

"How did the therapy go?" Bobby asked from his recliner.

"They think Abby can talk, there's just some kind of mental block in the way," Sam answered. "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"The brain is a mysterious organ, Sam. I don't think any of the doctors know exactly how and why it works the way it does. Just give Abby time. She'll probably surprise us all."

Missouri's laugh carried into the living room from Nate's room.

"She's been playing with that baby all day," Bobby shook his head. "Doesn't give the rest of us any chance to spoil him."

"You'll get more than your fair share of Nate time when Missouri is gone," Sam chuckled. "I think I'll go see what they're up to."

Missouri sat on the floor with Nate, his toys in a pile in front of them. Nate would pick one out of the pile and Missouri would move it and make funny noises. Nate was laughing his big belly laugh, which made Missouri laugh, which made Nate laugh harder. It was quite the game.

"Is he wearing you out yet?" Sam asked from the doorway.

"Goodness," Missouri was out of breath. "Nate sure keeps me young. Laughter cures aging, did you know that?"

"No, I hadn't heard that one," Sam smiled and sat down by them. He rubbed his son's hair and laughed at the grin Nate gave him.

"What can you tell me about Nate's gift?" Sam spoke softly so no one else could hear. "It's been worrying me lately and I just didn't have a chance to ask you with Abby being sick and all."

"I was waiting to talk to you," Missouri replied. "I knew we were going to have to have this conversation earlier than I thought. That night that the demon came, Nate was terrified. I think the demon brought evil spirits with him and they were in the house. Their target was Nate and he saw them. I don't know what they wanted, but they sure scared the little one. It wasn't like when he usually sees spirits and he will reach toward them and smile. He was cringing, screaming, absolutely terrified."

"I was so busy watching for the demon . . . I never guessed . . . Is Nate okay?"

"Little kids bounce back quick, Sam. Their resilience is what keeps them inquiring about and exploring the world they live in. There is no way to explain to a baby what they are seeing. Once he is talking, we'll try to explain to him what he is seeing. You'll need to make him feel that he's normal and his gift is accepted in this household. He'll need to talk about what he sees as he gets older and feel that he is understood."

"I can sympathize with having visions," Sam said.

"I know you can, Sam. Nate is lucky to have been born to you and your family here. He will belong and be cherished for who he is instead of being criticized for it."

Sam just smiled at Missouri and let it all sink in.


	50. Chapter 50

Abby worked hard at Speech Therapy and was talking even though her words faltered at times. She gained most of her physical strength back, and she was quieter than she was before the surgery. It wasn't like she was just more shy, she even said less to Sam. She did express more with her actions, though, so it was a trade-off.

Missouri was sad to go back home with Joshua and Jefferson. She made them promise to call and put Nate on the phone so she could talk to him. The house seemed much quieter as the rest of them watched their visitors back down the driveway. They'd had a good, long visit. So much had happened.

Tasha and Abby got ready for work. Abby wasn't allowed on ladders or stepstools at the store anymore. Both for her own safety and everyone else's anxiety level. Abby enjoyed being back in a world that existed beyond the scrap yard and hospital. She still had exercises and Speech Therapy, but her life was getting back to normal.

Dean and Kylee were keeping busy with the garage. Nate was no longer sleeping in their room, so they weren't so blurry-eyed in the morning. Still, Dean and Kylee missed their nights with Nate, stolen moments in the middle of the night when they just loved him and didn't care if they spoiled him.

They had put their baby plans on the back burner when Nate was in their room because it just didn't feel right to Kylee. Dean didn't think it should have been a problem if Nate was asleep in his cradle, but he didn't argue. He made sure to do little things each day to make Kylee feel special. All it took was a few minutes to pamper her, steal a few kisses between the cars in the scrap yard, or whisper a message meant just for her into her ear when she was concentrating on a car. Those whisperings made Kylee blush and Dean laugh.

Bobby decided to carve the devils traps into the wood of the house. Since they were already painted on, he just had to carve the markings out. Bobby wanted the traps there permanently and carvings did look better than spray paint.

Sam was sleeping better at nights because when Abby had her nightmares, she recognized Sam as soon as she opened her eyes and was able to calm down enough to lie back down. Abby also seemed to be more relaxed with Nate in their room. Sam had prepared that other room and crib for Nate but it looked as if he'd be rooming with them for awhile longer.

Spring was turning into summer. The muddy puddles began to dry up and the fresh breeze flowed through the house when the windows were open. It stayed light later and later. The seasonal change was energizing the people at the scrap yard as the earth renewed itself.

The flu bug made its way around the store and Abby brought it home from work. Even though they did their best with washing their hands and preventing the spread of the it, there was no sparing Sam and Nate. Abby tended to Sam. Everyone helped with Nate because they just couldn't bear to see the little guy so miserable. That meant everyone was open to the flu, and it attacked with a vengeance.

Next to get sick was Bobby, and he rarely got ill. When he did, it hit him hard and kept him down for days. Tasha called work because both her and Abby had their hands full. Sam wasn't quite over it and Nate was just getting better.

Tasha fell sick shortly after Bobby and the two of them were miserable. They just stayed in bed. Abby and Sam tried to make sure they drank plenty of fluids but the pair just wanted to sleep. Sam and Abby also bothered them every few hours to take their temperature and give them Tylenol.

"You got your wish, Tasha," Bobby's voice croaked on day.

"What's that, Bobby?"

"You got me in bed with you all day," he chuckled a little. "Now that you have me, what's your big plan?"

"Sleep," Tasha curled up by him. "You'll need to watch out when I'm feeling better, though."

"Oh, really?" Bobby replied, thinking it was funny. "I think I can handle my little wife."

"You just wait," Tasha said sleepily. "I'll surprise you when you least expect it."

"You just do that," Bobby fell back to sleep.

Abby went back to work when Bobby was on the mend. She was happy to be around people who weren't sick.

When Dean got sick, you would have thought that no one had ever had the flu before. He could be quite the baby when sick. He drove Kylee bonkers so she went out to work in the garage for awhile. That left Sam to take care of his brother.

"I think I'm gonna die," Dean moaned.

"You're not gonna die, Dean. The rest of us had the same thing," Sam laid a cool rag on the back of Dean's neck as Dean contemplated heaving some more.

"I think I caught something different. This is awful."

"I know. It will get better."

"When?" Dean looked up at Sam with his face flushed.

"Not soon enough," Sam knew his words couldn't bring much comfort. "You ready to get back into bed?"

"I don't think there's anything left in me."

Sam handed him a glass of water.

"I'm just so warm."

"Let me help you back to bed and we'll try some more Tylenol. That should make you feel better."

"That's what you said last time," Dean got cranky when he didn't feel good.

"I would have made you feel better if you would have kept it down," Sam argued and then realized that it was no use. He didn't really want to argue with Dean anyway, he just wanted him to get better.

Sam grabbed another wash cloth and wiped Dean's face and neck with cool water. "Is that any better?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's get you back into bed."

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said as he closed his eyes. "I know I'm hard to be around when I'm sick. Just don't tell anyone else that I am. Gotta be the tough guy, right?"

"Sure," Sam smiled. "Our secret." Let Dean think that was the way it worked if it made him feel better. Everyone knew he was the most difficult when sick anyway.

Abby came home from work sick, again. She'd only been back two days.

"Maybe you just went back too soon," Sam told her.

Abby just gave him a weak smile as he tucked her in.

"I'll be back in awhile to check on you," Sam told her before he closed their door.

"Why's Abby home?" Bobby had been waiting for Sam in the kitchen.

"She's got a fever. Maybe it's a relapse of the flu," Sam guessed.

Bobby shrugged. "Keep a close eye on her. Tasha still isn't feeling good."

"It's been awhile. Think she needs to go in?"

"She's staying hydrated. I don't know what else they could do for her," Bobby answered. "I can check on Dean if Abby needs ya. I remember how he can be from when you boys were little. You were a good little patient and Dean was the exact opposite. He stayed sicker longer because he wouldn't do what he was supposed to in order to get better. Then, he'd try to push himself too soon and get sick all over again."

"I swear my earliest memory is of having to take care of him after he got me though an awful cold. Dad had us out on the road with him. I'd just learned to tell time and he'd written down when Dean was supposed to get what medication. What he'd forgotten to tell me was how to keep Dean in bed or make him drink."

Bobby shook his head. "Most folks will figure it out after they're sick a few times. Dean is either stubborn or a slow learner."

"I vote for stubborn. He's that way even when he's not sick."

Bobby nodded. "Give me a yell if ya need me."

Sam got Nate down for his nap and laid down with Abby. She felt so warm to him but it wasn't time for any more Tylenol. He just held her and wished that she would get better. She didn't need another illness right on the tail end of the other.


	51. Chapter 51

Abby started to shake violently.

"Abby?" Sam tried to wake up from his nap. His first glance at his wife woke him up like a splash of cold water. He was able to reach over her to find the rail to put up on the bed. He rolled her to her side and called for Bobby.

Bobby came running in as Sam was trying to comfort Abby.

"It's going to be fine, baby. I'm right here. You're going to be okay," Sam's voice was much calmer than he felt.

Bobby scooped up Nate and called 9-1-1.

"Abby Winchester is having a seizure. It's her first one but she had brain surgery about a month ago," he told the dispatcher.

When Abby's body fell still, she softly said, "Sam?"

"Right here, Abby. Bobby's called the ambulance. They'll be here soon."

"What happened?"

"I think you had a seizure, honey."

"Oh, no.. Did I scare Nate?"

"I don't think he noticed. Bobby grabbed him out of here before he called for help."

"I'm a mess, Sam. Don't let strangers see me like this," Abby sounded close to tears.

Sam looked at her and realized that she'd lost control of her bladder during the seizure. He removed her soiled clothes and then moved her to the other side of the bed. He came back with a soapy, warm wash cloth and told Abby that it would have to be good enough because he didn't have time to put her in the tub and he didn't want to risk her having a seizure in the tub, either.

He got her dressed in fresh nightclothes just as the paramedics came in.

"I'll ride with," Sam followed them out.

"I'll be up in a bit," Bobby let Sam know that he'd handle everything else.

Sam just nodded his thanks as he walked beside the stretcher.

Bobby went to the garage to get Kylee. He found her hanging her head in a trashcan.

"Kylee?"

"Hey, Bobby. Think I got the flu."

"Looks like ya did," Bobby shifted Nate to his other arm. "Abby just left for the hospital because she had a seizure. Sam rode with in the ambulance. I'm just on my way up there."

"Is Abby going to be okay?"

"I think so. Her seizure was over before the medics got here."

"I think I can watch Nate. I'm not too sick. It comes and goes," Kylee wanted to be able to help.

"That's fine, Kylee. Dean will be enough to take care of. Sam's used to Dean when he's sick. I can't think of anyone else who has the patience to deal with him except you."

"Yeah, it's a requirement of marriage," Kylee tried to smile. "He's my tough guy until he gets sick. How is Tasha? She's been sick longer than anyone else."

"I'm going to check on her before we leave. Think you can handle Dean?"

"He'll be fine. Let us know how Abby is."

"Sure will." Bobby opened the door for Kylee, "I'll get more Tylenol when I'm in town."

"Thanks, Bobby," Kylee headed upstairs.

Bobby opened his bedroom door a crack and saw that Tasha was awake.

"How are you feeling, darlin'?"

"Sick."

"Have you kept anything down?"

"Not today," Tasha replied. Bobby got the thermometer out and Tasha didn't have a fever. The rest of them had run a fever with the flu.

"Let's get you into a robe, Tasha. I'm bringing you in. We have to meet Sam there anyway because Abby had a seizure."

"Is she okay? Why didn't you get me?"

"I was taking care of Nate and calling for help. She was done seizing before the medics got here. Poor girl was embarrassed to tears because she wet the bed when she lost control. Sam got her cleaned up and in a new nightgown before the medics got here."

"Poor Abby, to have something like that happen . . . "

"The doctors mentioned it as a possibility after her brain surgery, Tasha. She just might have seizures as part of her life now. They can be treated and controlled, so don't treat Abby any different."

"I'll love her the same I always have, Bobby."

"I'm sorry. I get protective of Abby, just because she's Abby, and forget who I'm talking to when I say those things to you. You're the one family member she does have. I know how much you love her. I'm just worried. I'll feel better when we're up there."

"Do I look okay?" Tasha had put a robe and some shoes on.

"You are beautiful, baby," Bobby kissed her forehead and took her hand.

The trio made their way to the emergency room. Once Tasha was in a room, Bobby found Sam and Abby. Abby was resting and Sam was sitting silently by her bed.

"They want to do an EEG and keep her overnight," Sam told him. "They gave her a loading dose of a seizure medication and she'll probably always be on a seizure med."

"It's treatable and controllable for the most part, Sam. Scary as hell when it happens, but she's going to be fine. I'll keep Nate with me so Abby can rest. I brought Tasha in because she still has the flu but no temperature. I just couldn't let it go any longer."

"You know where to find us," Sam smiled. "Let me know what you find out."

Sam waved goodbye and Nate blew him kisses as Bobby took him out of the room.

The doctors decided to do some bloodwork and Bobby knew that they would be waiting for awhile. It was quiet in the room. Tasha fell asleep and so did Nate. Bobby caught himself dozing while holding Nate. He almost leapt to his feet when the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Singer," the doctor addressed them. "It appears that you have a little one on the way."

"What?" Bobby wasn't sure he'd heard the doctor right.

"It's not the flu?" Tasha had questions of her own.

"Nope. I'm going to bring in an ultrasound so we can get an idea of how far along you are. Looks like this cute little guy is going to be a big brother or sister."

"No, he's not ours," Bobby corrected him. "He's our nephew. His folks are in here because his mom had a seizure."

"Winchester, right?" the doctor asked them.

"Yeah," Tasha smiled. "That's Abby and Sam."

"They just went down for Abby's test. It will take over an hour," the doctor told them. "I'll be back with the ultrasound shortly."

"Thank you, doctor," Bobby shook his hand.

"Congratulations," the doctor smiled. "I'm happy for you and you seem to have had practice."

Once the door shut behind him, Bobby was right by Tasha's bed.

"A baby, Tasha. Can you believe it?"

Tasha looked confused.

"Aren't you happy, darlin'? I thought this is what you wanted."

"It just feels odd. The last couple times I was happy to find out I was expecting and look at what happened."

"This is nothing like that, honey. This is a baby that is going to be born and loved. No one is taking this baby away from you, Tasha. If you need to be more careful or have extra care while carrying our baby, I'll make sure you get it. I love you and our baby. I can't believe that I'm going to be a father," Bobby's eyes filled with tears. "I never thought I'd get the chance."

Tasha caressed his whiskered cheek. "You are a wonderful husband, Bobby. I already know you'll be an amazing father."

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came back in with an ultrasound. "Looks to be around 8 weeks along. When was your last period?"

"I can't remember. We've had so much going on at our house. When I skipped it one month I figured it was because of the stress of the wedding and Abby's surgery. Is everything okay?"

"Heartbeat is good. You'll need to get appointments with an OB. I'll give you a list of them that are accepting new patients," the doctor wiped off the ultrasound goo. "I'll have the nurse bring the list in with your discharge papers. Drink plenty of fluids, take a prenatal vitamin and come in if anything seems wrong. Better to be safe than sorry."

"We heard our baby's heartbeat," Bobby was in awe.

"Does hearing a heartbeat make our baby real to you?"

"It just makes me more excited for their arrival," Bobby kissed Tasha. "It will be nice to have some good news to share with our family."

"News that our family is expanding," Tasha corrected him. "Think the house is big enough?"

"There's still a few more rooms I could clean out," Bobby smiled. "Don't you worry about there being enough room. Don't you worry about anything. Stress would not be good right now. You tell me if you're stressed or worried and I'll do what I can to make it better. That's my job as your husband and the baby's father."

"Okay, Bobby. I promise. Think we'll be able to check on Sam and Abby before we head home?"

"Sure, we can wait for them if you're feeling up to it."

"I have to tell my sister the great news," Tasha's face beamed. "She'll be so happy for me."

When Abby was done with her EEG, she had loads of gunk in her long hair. She was tired and Sam was trying to get the mess out of her hair so that she would be more comfortable.

"Have they told you anything?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head. "Now that the test is done, they need to have someone read it and then a neurologist will come talk us. What did you find out?"

"I need to wake Abby up for just a minute," Tasha said as she moved to the bed. "Abby, it's Tasha. I need to tell you something important."

"Tasha?" Abby was sleepy. "Why are you here?"

"Bobby brought me in for the flu," Tasha explained. "But, I don't have the flu."

Abby looked confused.

"I'm pregnant. Bobby and I are having a baby," Tasha's smile was so huge, Abby couldn't help but smile back.

"That's wonderful, Tasha. Just what you wanted," Abby's eyes fluttered shut and she was resting again.

"That loading dose did a number on her," Sam said. "I'll make sure she remembers when she wakes up, though. Congratulations, you guys. You sure you're up to the late night feedings?"

"We're gonna have to be," Bobby was all smiles. "We're heading home and wondering if it's okay if we take Nate with."

"Let me give him a squeeze first. I feel so bad when I have to spend the night away."

"Don't worry, Tasha and I will spoil him rotten while you're gone."

"I know. That's the only reason I know I can stay up here and he'll be well-taken care of. I'll call you later when we get the report."

"Sounds good," Bobby gave Sam a hug. He kissed Abby's forehead, "You get some rest, darlin'. We love you."

Kylee climbed into bed and Dean woke up.

"Why aren't you at the garage?" Dean asked.

"I think I have the flu," Kylee snuggled into the blankets.

"Me, too," Dean sighed. "Do you need anything?"

"No. You?"

"No. Can I have a hug?"

"Were you feeling lonely up here?" Kylee chuckled as she gave Dean a hug.

"I just felt so rotten and didn't feel like asking Sam for one. His hugs aren't like yours."

Kylee smiled and they fell asleep. Both of them were sick, but each felt better that the other was with them.

Bobby, Tasha and Nate came home to a quiet house.

"They must be doing okay," Bobby said. "I don't hear Dean hollering or demanding anything."

"You'd better to check on them," Tasha replied. "You'll feel uneasy unless you do. I'll take Nate with me."

Bobby handed Nate over, went upstairs and knocked on the door. He opened to find both of them in bed.

"Have you guys taken your temperatures or any Tylenol lately?"

"No. How's Abby?" Kylee asked.

"What's wrong with Abby?" Dean was clueless. Kylee had forgotten to tell him.

"She had a seizure. They did an EEG today and she and Sam are still waiting for the results. They want to keep her overnight," Bobby replied.

"Does that mean we get Nate?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Nope. Tasha and I do. You're sick, Dean. We're not letting you near Nate."

"Tasha's sick, too," Dean shot back.

"No, Tasha's pregnant," Bobby got the 'proud daddy' smile. "We just found out."

"Really? That's great, Bobby," Dean knew Bobby would be a good dad because of how he'd been with him and Sam.

"Congratulations," Kylee said softly.

"Thanks. I'll bring up the Tylenol. Do either of you want something to eat or drink?"

"Some crackers and soda would be nice," Kylee requested.

"Sure, honey. Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Soda would be nice," Dean answered him.

"I'll be back in a few," Bobby said as he went out the door, leaving it open so he could carry a tray up the stairs and into the room without fighting with a door and trying to balance.

"Baby," Bobby heard Dean say. "It will be our time, soon. We just need to be happy for Bobby and Tasha's good luck right now."

Kylee murmured something Bobby didn't hear.

"I love you, Kylee. Nothing is going to change that."

Bobby felt a little guilty for having good news when Kylee had wanted a baby so bad. He hoped they would get pregnant soon.

"How's it going in here?" Bobby entered his bedroom and saw Tasha playing with Nate on the bed.

"Just fine, Babe. Nate sure is a happy kid. How are Dean and Kylee?"

"I told them the good news, Tasha. It just came up in conversation. They're happy for us but Kylee was also sad because they've been trying for a baby since before we got married."

Tasha nodded her head. "I thought they might have been by some comments Kylee made. I hope it works out for them soon. I'd hate to think that our being happy would make them miserable."

"I don't think it would go that far. Kylee's just a little sad right now. It will get better as she gets used to the idea."

"I'm still getting used to the idea," Tasha smiled.

"Me, too," Bobby sat down on the other side of Nate. "I think we're going to enjoy being parents."

"I know we are," Tasha kissed him.

Just having Tasha say it made Bobby sure of it.


	52. Chapter 52

"Abby's EEG showed seizure activity," Sam told Bobby over the phone. "Now, they'll know what medication to start her on. The neurologist does his rounds at six in the morning, so I'm hoping we'll be able to come home before lunch. How's Nate?"

"Sittin' here playin' with his feet," Bobby tickled Nate's tummy and made him laugh. "You hear that?"

"Yeah. It just makes me miss him all the more."

"He's not causing any troubles. You just take care of Abby. We'll be here when you get home."

"Thanks, Bobby. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"That's why you've got family, Sam. It's what they're for."

"Speaking of family, how is Dean?" Sam asked.

"He's behaving a little better since Kylee is sick, too. I've been checking in on them, but they seem to be taking care of each other pretty good."

"Too bad Kylee had to get sick. So, you and Nate are the only ones not vomiting at home? Maybe I'm lucky to be here."

"Florence Nightingale I'm not but I can manage to amuse a baby and keep an eye on sick adults."

Sam laughed. "You just gave me one hell of a visual, Bobby. You in a nurse's cap. I'll call you tomorrow when I know more."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Your daddy sure is funny," Bobby told Nate. "He misses you like crazy, but he'll be home tomorrow with Mommy. Think you'll be okay hanging out with an old man until then?"

"What about me?" Tasha broke in. "I get to take care of him, too. And, Bobby, you're not an old man. I keep you young."

Bobby smiled at her. "That you do, darlin'. How are you feeling?"

"Queasy but otherwise okay. I'm going to grab some crackers and soda. Does Nate need a bottle?"

"It's probably about time," Bobby followed her into the kitchen. "Then, the three of us can turn in after I check on Dean and Kylee."

"Good plan," Tasha grabbed Nate from Bobby. "Go upstairs and see if they need anything. We should put the monitor in their room so they can get us if they need us during the night. Nate's going to be right by us anyway."

"Any better?" Bobby asked quietly.

"I think I'm over the worst of it," Dean said as he rolled to look at Bobby. "Kylee's really bad, though. I've been setting the alarm to take her temperature and give her Tylenol."

"I brought up the monitor so you can turn it on and get us if you need anything during the night. Do you need more soda or crackers?"

"More soda would be great," Dean gave him a sleepy smile.

Bobby walked around to see Kylee. "She doesn't look good, Dean. When's the last time she got Tylenol?"

"Um," Dean checked the clock, "about two hours ago. Why?"

"She feels like she's burning up. We need to put her in a cool bath," Bobby threw back the covers and Kylee was lying in a puddle of sweat. It had soaked her nightgown and was spreading on the sheets.

"Shit," Dean said. "I was in bed with her and didn't notice."

Bobby picked Kylee up. "Grab some extra towels and meet me in the bathroom."

Dean flew into the bathroom and Bobby had Kylee in his arms. The water was running and Kylee hadn't even opened her eyes since Bobby moved her.

"Help me get these clothes off her and then you'll have to make sure she doesn't slip down in the tub," Bobby told him. "I'll have to get some ice to cool the bath down."

Dean nodded, glad that Bobby was there. Dean's mind wasn't as sharp as usual and days in bed had sapped his strength. He couldn't have moved Kylee into the bath on his own.

Bobby handed Dean two small towels and a wash cloth. "Use the towels to cover her up and the washcloth to cool down her face and neck."

"You're concerned about her modesty?" Dean was a little slow on the uptake.

"She's gonna care as soon as she's awake," Bobby replied. "Learned that when Abby insisted Sam help her clean up before the medics came."

Bobby took another look at Kylee in the tub before heading downstairs for ice cube trays.

"How are they doing?" Tasha asked as she fed Nate his bottle.

"Kylee is burning up. We put her in a cool bath but I need some ice to put in there," Bobby grabbed the ice cube trays from the fridge. "Did we keep any extra ice in the deep freeze?"

"I don't think so. Should I go buy some ice in town?"

"No. You just keep Nate happy. I'll be back down. I figured Nate could just sleep between us tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of putting him anywhere else. If we get tired, we'll just meet you in there."

"Love ya, Tasha," Bobby gave her a quick kiss. He also kissed Nate's head. "Goodnight, Nate."

Kylee started to shiver and Dean had to put his arm across her under her arms to make sure she didn't slide down into the water.

"Kylee, talk to me, baby," Dean couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. "Come on, Kylee. Open your eyes."

Bobby came into the bathroom. "She talk to you yet?"

Dean shook his head.

"You keep doing what you're doing. I'll get her temperature." Bobby put the thermometer in her ear. "102.5, Dean. We need to get it down."

Between the two of them, they managed to wet Kylee's hair down. Bobby put an ice cube in a wash cloth and rubbed it over Kylee's skin. Dean kept wiping down Kylee's face and neck while he talked to her.

Kylee's eyes fluttered a little. "D-D-Dean?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"I'm here, baby. We've got to get your fever down."

"C-C-Cold."

"I know, but you have to stay in the tub. Bobby's helping us out," Dean added because he knew Kylee was going to realize that there was more than one person touching her. Kylee gave him a sad look. "You're covered up," he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry."

Kylee mouthed the words 'thank you' before closing her eyes.

"You need to open your eyes, darlin'," Bobby told her.

"T-T-Tired-d."

"I know, Kylee. Just keep talking to us if you need to close your eyes," Dean told her.

It seemed to take forever for her fever to go down. When it did, they moved her to the bed and laid her on top of towels. If her fever came back, they could try just wiping her down to cool her off. It would be more comfortable for her than the tub.

Dean was exhausted. Bobby turned the monitor on and told Dean that he wouldn't even have to push any buttons. He just had to talk and Bobby would hear him.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"You two just get better. I'll come check on you during the night," Bobby left the door open when he left.

Bobby changed for bed and lovingly looked down at Tasha, who had Nate curled up next to her. Nate had just snuggled right on in. The thought crossed Bobby's mind that he'd have his own baby to cuddle at night before too long. Bobby smiled and carefully crawled into bed. He had one arm over Tasha and could hear Nate's little snore as he fell asleep.

"Bobby!" Dean's voice came over the monitor. "Bobby!"

Bobby shot out of bed and it took a minute to realize that Dean was upstairs. He could hear Kylee crying out in pain. He bolted up the stairs to find Dean trying to comfort Kylee. She had her arms wrapped around her abdomen and was rolling side to side in pain.

"Her fever is back," Dean told him.

"Time to go," Bobby picked Kylee up in a sheet. "Get your shoes on, Dean."

"Kylee?" Dean's voice drifted through the fog in Kylee's brain. "I'm right here, baby. It's all over now. You're going to get better now."

"Dean? What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Hurting like I was getting ripped apart and trying to wake you up," Kylee spoke slowly. "Why am I at the hospital for the flu?"

"It wasn't the flu. You had a cyst on your ovary and that's why you didn't get pregnant. The cyst grew and caused your abdominal pain and fever. They've taken the cyst out."

"I'm okay now?"

"You'll have to come back for rechecks but, yeah, you're fine," Dean brushed her hair back. "You gave me and Bobby one hell of a scare though. He's asleep in the waiting room. You women need to plan your emergencies better. You need to spread them out. Do you realize each one of you was in the emergency room today? At least since it all seems to come in threes, and there's three of you girls, we should be done now."

"I hope so," Kylee replied. "I don't want to be here again."

"Me either," Dean kissed her. "Get some rest."

Kylee closed her eyes and was back to dreamland. Dean laid his head on the bed near where he was holding her hand. He was asleep before he could think of all the kinks he was going to have in his back in the morning.

Sam and Abby were surprised when Bobby walked into their room a little after seven.

"You look like hell," Sam said before common courtesy could stop him.

Bobby laughed. "That's what you Winchesters do to me. I had to bring Kylee in last night. She had some woman's problem that they needed to fix. Ended up that's why she didn't get pregnant before. Now she's fine and will probably be out this afternoon. What did the doctor tell you?"

"I have new medicine and I can't drive anymore," Abby was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I have to depend on other people to get around."

Sam took her hand. "You don't usually go anywhere by yourself anyway, Abby. It's just until you're seizure-free for a set number of years. Then you can drive again."

"It's just another change. How's Nate?"

"Cuddling with Tasha. He snuggles in like he belongs there," Bobby smiled.

"He makes himself at home," Sam agreed. "How are you holding up?"

"All three of our girls went to the emergency room yesterday. I've decided that they need to plan their visits better, spread them out, you know? The doctors are looking at us with dollar signs in their eyes. Maybe they'll build us a wing."

"Maybe," Sam replied. "Abby's supposed to get discharged soon. Did you want to come home with us?"

"Yeah. That would be great. We'll just send someone back for Dean and Kylee when she's discharged."


	53. Chapter 53

Abby adjusted well to her medication and didn't have more seizures. She went back to work and just wore a medic alert bracelet in case she had one.

Nate grew like all babies do, quicker than their parents want them to. He was getting all over and getting into everything. Sam was having a hard time keeping up with him.

Nate's newfound crawling abilities caused new issues with the cradle in Sam and Abby's room. So, Nate was moved into his own room. It was a big step for Nate but mostly it affected Abby and Sam. Nate could stretch out more in his crib and decided that he was living in luxury.

Tasha grew. She started to get curvy and Bobby walked around with a silly grin plastered on his face. He loved the idea of being a daddy. He helped Sam reign in Nate during the day when he wasn't working in the scrap yard.

Kylee bounced back from surgery and was back at the garage with Dean. They were doing well. They had plenty of business and she and Dean worked well together. They were given the 'go ahead' on their baby project and Kylee seemed more relaxed around Tasha. She could be happy for Tasha and Bobby because she had renewed hope that it would also happen for her.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Tasha as they laid in bed.

"I love to feel your belly," he whispered to Tasha. "It's our baby growing in there."

"I felt a flutter the other day," Tasha told him. "It didn't feel like a baby moving. It felt more like a butterfly was let loose."

"Can you feel it on the outside?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet." Tasha was silent for a minute. "I'll make sure you don't miss anything. I know how badly you want to feel the baby move and get any kind of glimpse of him or her. I have an ultrasound coming up at my next appointment. Think you'll have to sit down or do you think you'll be able to stay on your feet for that?"

"I don't know," Bobby replied. "If there's a chair, I should probably sit. I'd hate to embarrass myself by fainting like a girl."

"Love you, Bobby."

"Love you, too," Bobby rested his head on his pillow and had his body protectively curved behind Tasha's. His hand was still on her belly. Bobby slept with his family in his arms.

"You doing okay with Nate in his own room?" Sam asked Abby.

"I think so. I knew he wouldn't be in our room forever."

"Kinda nice to have our room back to ourselves," Sam smiled at Abby and placed a hand on her cheek.

Abby smiled back up at him.

Sam kissed her tenderly and felt a tingle when she kissed him back. It had been such a long time for them. So much had happened.

Slowly, clothing was removed and they were able to soak in the feeling of each other's skin. It was like an addiction, it was hard to get enough.

Abby was a little tentative but she followed Sam's lead. Sam went very slow, seeing if she would follow.

It was beautiful and they felt a passion that had been replaced with worry and responsibility. It was back in it's rightful spot, a priority in their relationship. There would always be issues to worry about and stresses of every day life. They needed the connection that their love provided to make it through.

Dean and Kylee were a joyous couple. They enjoyed each other's company at work and took pleasure in each other's arms at night.

After having surgery, Kylee realized how much Dean loved her. The way that he watched out for her and took care of her after she got home erased any doubts she had about him. She was able to relax and that assisted their baby efforts.

Kylee asked Tasha to pick up a test for her at work. Tasha bought two, just to be sure. When she got home, she slipped the brown bag to Kylee in the kitchen. Kylee hid it in the bathroom, under the vanity.

The next morning, before the alarm went off and anyone else was up in the house, Kylee quietly slipped into the bathroom. She took the test and paced the bathroom as she waited for time to pass. When it was finally time to look, she covered her mouth to suppress a cry of happiness.

She double-checked the instructions to make sure she'd read the test correctly. Then, she slid back into bed and started to seduce Dean.

Dean smiled, "Kylee, it's early."

"I know. I didn't think you'd mind," she whispered.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm just used to being the one who initiates our activities."

"And I can't decide that I want to?"

"No, I'll never try to stop you from deciding that. I encourage you to put the moves on me at any time."

Kylee kissed down Dean's neck and he sighed as he let the sensations take over. When they were busy kissing, touching and breathing heavy, Kylee said, "I need to tell you something."

Dean didn't seem to hear her. He was otherwise occupied.

"Dean," Kylee ran her fingers through his hair. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" he replied but she still didn't have his attention.

"Do I feel any different to you?" She tried a new approach.

"Why?"

"Well, you know me and my body. Do I feel any different?"

Dean was stumped. Had she lost weight and he didn't notice? Was he going to be in hot water for something he missed?

"Should you?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kylee smiled and started to cry. "I took a test earlier this morning. We're going to have a baby!"

Dean looked at her, concentrating on her face with his hand on her cheek. "You're sure?" he choked out.

She nodded.

"Oh, Kylee," Dean's eyes glistened as he was overwhelmed by emotion. "I'm so happy. I love you. I don't know what else to say."

"Tell me you'll still love me when I look like a beached whale," Kylee laughed. "Tell me that you'll be there each step until and after the baby gets here. Tell me this is what you want."

A tear slipped from Dean's eye as he said softly, "I love you and our baby. This is what I've always wanted. You could grow a second head and I'd still love you. We're gonna be old and gray on the porch swing, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Dean," Kylee pulled him to her and breathed in his ear, "I'll still want you when we're old and gray. That's one thing that will never change."

Dean knew, deep in his heart, that he'd acquired the life that his dad had always wanted for him. He was going to be a dad. It was the same as being a king.

The End


End file.
